Inevitable?
by xxlovely
Summary: They were best friends,soulmates,but what happens when true love is hit by many obsticles?he leaves for college and gets in a potentially life changing mess, will she be there to pick up the pieces? will they see whats been facing them all along? smitchie
1. Prologue

I pulled him into a hug as i tightened my embrace, knowing full well that things were about to significantly change. I felt my eyes well up with tears, "Mitch, It'll be okay, I'm only going to college and besides I'll be down here all the time visiting you and my family" I've never been good at saying goodbye and this was no exception. I pulled myself away from him, lifting my head to meet his gaze "You promise?" i ask in a small voice.

He nodded and shot me one of his famous smiles "Promise."

"And you'll call every day?"

"Everyday" he reassured me. I must have sounded so needy, but to be honest, I didn't care, I was about to witness by best friend of 10 years, move away, leaving me on my own, starting a new phase in his life, and I was scared that soon, it wouldn't include me. Throughout our school lives, it's been very much Shane and me, we didn't need anyone else, we trusted one another completely . As we got older people began to question our friendship, whether we were more than just friends, saying that we were 'made for each other', even our parents had made remarks about how they could see us getting married in the future, but every time someone would say something Shane would just laugh it off, saying ' A guy and a girl can be friends without being romantically involved' and at first I agreed with him, I saw him as a brother, but as time went on my feelings towards him were certainly not brotherly some completely inappropriate, but did I tell Shane all this? Hell no. How could I? I couldn't just walk up to him and say 'hey Shane, I'm head over heels in love with you'. Shane knocked me out of my thoughts as he said-

"And I'll text you so much that people will have to surgically remove our cells from our hands." I couldn't help but smile; he always knew how to cheer me up. Just then Jake, my older brother by two years came out of my house with two suitcases and a pained expression on his face. Shane was the same age as my brother- 18 and had received the same scholarship as he had. They were both obsessed with music, both with the same ambition- to make the big time, and being accepted into this college was a once in a life time opportunity, you couldn't get in without having serious talent, and receiving full scholarships, they must be special.

"You ready Shane?" he asked once he had thrown his belongings into the back of his old mustang.

Shane looked at me before nodding "Yeah, let's get this show on the road" Jake walked up the drive towards me extending his arms out as i gladly accepted the hug "Don't worry Mitch, I'll look out for him, he'll see the light soon enough" he whispered into my ear. I nodded into his chest, that's right, Jake knew about how i felt; he had for a while now, well ever since he cruelly stole my diary, after some stupid argument about what pizza to order. He pulled away and began to walk to his car. Now it was Shanes turn, he stepped towards me, we were literally inches apart.

He sighed "I'm going to miss you like mad, what will I do if I need one of our midnight chats? Or one of our movie marathons?" I felt my eyes well up again. He leaned towards me, placing a quick kiss upon my lips. I froze to the spot, well that was certainly new. What was he playing at? I could feel my heart racing and i swear my hands had all of a sudden become sweaty, these were certainly not the reactions of someone who considers their best friend as a brother figure."Love ya Mitch" he said quickly, that done it for me, i swear if i wasn't leaning against the door frame i would be in a heap on the floor. I smiled at him weakly, as my ability of speech seemed nonexistent at this point. I watched helplessly as they got into the car and started the ignition, waving enthusiastically before pulling away, i raised my arm slowly, waving back in a pathetic manner as the car turned the corner. I mentally reassured myself that our friendship was too strong to be broken, even by distance, how wrong i was, stupid, naive, besotted Mitchie.

**So what did you think? I haven't written a fic in months!(on my old account) so im a bit rusty! And this is my first attempt at a proper Camp Rock fic, even though i do have another one shot posted. Hope the chapter wasn't too short for you guys, i know i get a little frustrated when they are, but this was more of an introduction. Be prepared for some serious drama as the story progresses. It would mean a lot to me if you reviewed, i appreciate constructive criticism, yet no reviews of pure hatred lol!The more reviews i get the quicker I'll update, and any ideas just PM me ******

**L x**


	2. Let's get this party started

**Okay Guys here is Ch 2! Hope you enjoy it, and this chapter is dedicated to Joejonas'baby4life as not only did she leave me a lovely review, she also has some seriously good fic's on the go, especially Best Friends, Give it a read! Its brilliant! Anyway i hope this chapter is a little longer! and sorry if there is any typo's!**

Chapter 2:

I slumped even further into the sofa, television remote in one hand, and the biggest tub of Ben and jerry's in the other, flicking helplessly through the channel after channel, in the hopes of finding something semi-decent to watch. But no such luck. I sighed heavily as i looked at the clock on the mantel piece 7:45, I swear I was the only teenager in the whole country home on a Friday night. On their own. Even my parents had plans. What had my life come to? I flicked through one last channel before settling on back to back re-runs of friends.

I continued stuffing my face with 'phish food' whilst watching one of the most classic episodes of friends, well at least in my eyes it was- the episode where Phoebe tries to seduce Chandler after she finds out that Monica and him are having a secret love affair. I licked my lips in satisfaction as i realised i had managed to single handily finish off a pint of ice-cream.

After several laughing fits, the episode ended and my boredom kicked in again, I really needed to make some more friends. I guess I had Shane's younger brother, who just happened to be the same age as me – Nate to talk to an even socialise with, but we just didn't see eye to eye on some things. Such as taste in music, films, clothes, actually anything, we were pretty much complete opposites. He was more indie in his style where as I was more plain in fashion and rock in music, just like Shane. We always agreed that rock music always had more meaningful lyrics, therefore was more relatable.

I think I'll make an effort with Nate, I mean what harm could it do? Maybe i could even persuade him to depart for the saddest attempt of a scarf ever- it looked more like a wrinkled up, slightly aged handkerchief. He wore it practicaly 24/7 saying it was 'right on trend in London', saying that the only time i've ever seen him and the scarf seperated from one another was when i accidently walked in on him getting out the shower. Which was slightly embarrassing to say the least.

. Even though I had told Shane how lonely I was since he departed, I may have not told him just how lonely I was. My day consisted of: Walking to school on my own, sitting through lessons on my own, with the occasional tedious conversation between myself and this girl called Sierra. Then at lunch I would sit outside of the grounds, on my own, watching the world go by. And it was safe to say I didn't like it, so much so that I was deliberating joining the athletics team, and if you knew me, you'd know that 'Mitchie' and 'Athletics' don't agree with one another.

I tapped my fingers impatiently on my thigh; thinking what I could do.... hmmm... there's actually nothing. I couldn't help but let out a small laugh at what was becoming a pathetic existence. Who knew i would be so dependent on Shane?

I glanced at my cell, resting on the coffee table beside me deliberating whether or not to call Shane, after all i hadn't heard from him since...yesterday. I know that doesn't seem that long, but for me it was! Admittedly i was getting lonely; okay VERY lonely and beginning to suffer from a serious case of boredom, and a call from Shane, or even Jake seemed to be the highlight of my day.

I grabbed my cell sliding it up and scrolled down my phonebook until i reached his name, which had a picture of him sticking his tongue out next to it. I screwed my lips up to the side as i apprehensively pressed the call button, i don't know why the hell i was nervous. I put the phone to my ear as i let it ring once, twice, three times before being directed to voicemail. My heart sunk a little as I was greeted by his familiar voice telling me to leave my name and number after the beep.

"Hey Shane, it's me...Mitchie" Of course he would know it was me. Nice one Mitchie, just make your insecurities completely obvious "Just calling to see how you are, but your obviously busy, living the life. Give me a call when you can" I paused before continuing "Miss you like crazy". I pressed the end call button feeling a slightly worse than prior to the call.

I opened up my phonebook once again, now scrolling down to Jakes contact details, wondering if he was available to talk to his favourite and only sister, yet just like my previous called i was automatically directed to voicemail, to be faced with a slightly more amusing message

"Yo! It's Jake 'ere, if you iz listening to this, I am either doing one of three things ... 1. Out of my head drunk ...2. At some party planning to get out of my head or 3. Recovering from getting out of my head...but if you're my mom, I'm not doing any of that I'm...err...uh...reading the bible, yeah! Leave a message!"

I let out a frustrated sigh, as I was not in the mood to leave another voicemail for someone who obviously had more of a social life then me.

But what bothered me the most was that it wasn't like Shane to not answer his phone, let alone him and my brother, where were they and what were they up too...?

* * *

Shane POV

"Oh c'mon Shane lighten up a little, it's just a party. It'll be fun, plus you don't want to get yourself a rep after a week of college now would you?"

"And what sort of rep would that be? Being Sensible? Not being completely dependent on alcohol?" I asked, whilst defending myself slightly. I've never been much of a party goer, not even when I was little, let alone a crazed unattended party full of hormonal and drunken teenagers.

I heard Jake scoff slightly "no, as being a complete loser" I was slightly taken back by this comment, although I wasn't offended, as I knew it wasn't in Jake's nature to be intentionally spiteful or say anything out of malice, but I knew he had a point. I was eighteen for crying out loud not some middle aged man.

I threw my hands up in the air, signally that I surrendered to this losing battle against Jake "Okay, okay, I'll go, but if it gets a bit too heavy, I'm out."

I watched Jakes expression as he smiled triumphantly as he punched a fist into the air "Ace." He patted my shoulder "Now c'mon let's get a move on"

I glanced at the digital clock resting on the kitchen counter 7:45, agh this was going to be a long night. I sighed before grabbing the apartment keys and following Jake out of the door.

-

* * *

After deciding it was probably better if neither of us drive, just in case either of us got a bit too drunk, thinking we would be clever and drive home, we set out on our twenty minute walk to where the party was being hosted, apparently it was at some girl's house named... Jess...or was it Tess? Anyway all I knew if that Jake was seriously interested in her best friend, Caitlyn and according to people in my classes the feelings were mutual.

I knew the likelihood of being left alone for the majority of the night was high, after Jake assured me he'll be getting 'his wicked way with her' .He was quite the ladies man, always had been. Some had even called him a Man Whore. And even though I had made quite a few friends within my first week of college, we weren't that well acquainted to hold a lengthy discussion or even attempt to hang out with one another at a party.

This is when I needed my Mitchie, we are practically glued at the hip, well we were until last week, but even though we were now living miles apart, I was determined to keep our friendship as tight as I possibly could. I had no intention of losing her, and no one would stand in the way of our frienship. Besides my family she was the single most important person in my life, and i would do anything for her without hesitation.

I had made sure that I called her at least once if not twice a day since i left, filling her in on everything, and reassuring her that she would make more friends, after claiming she had no other friends but me. But I'm sure she was over exaggerating. Most guys would laugh at me in high school because I was best friends with a girl, but to be honest, I couldn't care less. There were some serious benefits to being able to confide in a girl. For instance, girlfriend trouble. I haven't always been 'smooth' with the opposite gender, in fact I couldn't hold a conversation with one besides 'uh...hi..." pretty impressive aye? Nah didn't think you'd agree.

But now here i was in a completely new environment, independent and in the process of hopefully making a name for myself. This was a chance to reinvent myself, to embrace this new found sense of freedom. And maybe, just maybe a party was a good way to set the ball in motion...

**So what did you think? Why didn't Shane or Jake answer their phones? And what happens at the party... I'll let you in on a little something... a lot of things happen, some more significant than others! Admittedly i was a little disappointed at only 3 reviews seeming as i had 8 alerts and over 100 hits, but oh well you're a tough crowd! Please read and review, it really makes my day. At least 3 reviews needed before i update**

**THANKS GUYS! ******


	3. The morning after the night before

**Hey guys, thanks to those who have reviewed, favourite and alerted my story! I seemed to get a better response with the second chapter so maybe it'll happen again this time, any suggestions are welcome, and I'm sorry about the typo's : I'm bored, extremely sleep deprived and not completely with it today ..So apologies! Also if you want any of your storys read by me, just tell me when you review, i always review everything i read**

**Chapter 3:**

Shane's POV:

Jake smiled at me widely as we reached the party, and trust me you really couldn't miss it. I raised an eyebrow slightly as I looked at the sight before me; couples scattered over the front lawn making out- some wearing fewer items of clothing than others, empty beer cans littered everywhere with music so loud I could feel it banging against my chest.

We walked in, pushing through endless amounts of people before we made it into what looked like the kitchen, as I noticed a crate of beer lying beside the fridge. I grabbed a couple, throwing one to Jake, who without hesitation opened it and practically down the entire bottle right before me

"Steady on Jake, it's not water!" I laughed slightly knowing how eager Jake was to break free from the strict regime he called life back home. The Torre's parents weren't the laid back type or the ridiculously strict, they had rules, and frankly breaking them would be more than your life's worth. And one was no drinking. Okay so Jake has obviously broken this one many, many, _many, _times, and yes sometimes he had gotten away with it, but now he was finally released, he was an adult, he was independent.

"Not for you mate, but it is for me" he replied, whilst grabbing his second bottle. "Right well sorry to be an ass and everything Shane, but I spot a certain Caitlyn who needs occupying "he winked and walked out of site. Honestly, how girls found his mannerism attractive is beyond me.

I took a long sip of my warm beer as I searched the room for someone I recognised or who looked the slightest bit approachable. After giving up my search in the kitchen i made my way into the back yard, which admittedly wasn't an easy task due to the several horny teenagers attached to one another, some even sprawled on the floor.

The cold night air hit my face as stepped outside the house, i had been at the party little over twenty minutes and already i was seeing no point in leaving the apartment. There was so many more constructive things i could be doing; homework, job hunting, spontaneously visiting my family and mitchie for the weekend, yet here I was on my own at a party drinking cheap warm beer. I exhaled deeply, as I felt a tap on my right shoulder; maybe Jake had been rejected by Caitlyn and was ready to head back. I turned around to be face to face with a girl i hadn't seen before.

"You look as unwilling to be here as i am" She stated simply. I blinked a few times before taking in her appearance, she was gorgeous; shoulder length brown hair, deep brown eyes and a contagious smile.

I laughed slightly before nodding "Got it in one"

She nudged me and pointed to a unoccupied bench a few metres away, before walking off, assuming I would follow. And I did, if I was going to be stuck at this party for a while, I'm not going to pass up what could be the only chance of making it bearable.

"So...why are you here, not like a guy like you would come here on your own?" She asked. I automatically felt at ease with her, there was something about her which reminded me of someone, yet i couldn't think who.

"I was dragged here against my will by my mate Jake...well wasn't against my will, but i was pretty much guilt tripped here. What about you? Lost your boyfriend or something?" My last comment wasn't intentional but it was obviously an option, i mean c'mon a girl like here must have a boyfriend.

She laughed "Nope, same reason as you. My friend Caitlyn pretty much blackmailed me into coming just so she could find this guy she's been talking about 24/7"

"You mean that guy?" i asked curiously, as i pointed over towards greenhouse situated at the back of the yard, where none other than Jake and Caitlyn were making out, with their hands all over one another.

"That's the one, how'd ya know?"

"'Cos that's Jake" we both laughed as we were obviously third and fourth wheels.

We continued talking to one another about our interests, school, family, basically anything that came to mind, I realised how much we had in common. Soon after i had learnt that her name was Sarah, and that she was originally from California but moved to New Jersey at the start of Junior High.

I looked at my watch momentarily, realising it was almost 10 o clock already, and even after downing four more beers during our conversation, i was still feeling fairly alert.

"Fancy heading inside, it's getting a bit chilly out here" I nodded as we stood up , i slipped off my jacket, draping it around her shoulders. Her eyes widened, the gesture must of taken her off guard, but her shocked expression soon turned into a wide grin

"Thanks"

-

* * *

We tolerated another hour of the party as people began to slowly vacate. Jake was nowhere to be seen, and knowing him he was probably back at the apartment with Caitlyn getting up to god knows what.

We stood outside the house, before i sighed "I really don't want to go back to the apartment yet, I know me and Jake are close, i just don't fancy seeing him but naked with your friend"

There was a slight silence as i turned towards her, she looked like she was deep in thought "I mean if you _really _don't want to go back, you could come back to mine, we could watch a movie or something, and if by 1 or 2 , you are still adamant of not going home you could crash on my couch"

"You sure?"

She nodded"

Yeah, looks like Caitlyn won't be returning home tonight anyway"

-

* * *

"Okay. Game time..I'll say two statements, ones true ones false, if you get it wrong, you have to take a shot, then you go...and so on"

"Okay, you go first"

"Hmmm... Okay I got a good one" Her face lit up "I was a spelling bee champion 3 years running OR i used to have buck teeth and have the name 'bugs'"

"Oh I don't know... you...won the spelling bee?"

"No, you're wrong!"

"No way! You had buck teeth"

"Unfortunately yes, and glasses, and a disastrous mullet hair cut...but enough of that, you've got a shot to down mister"

Several questions and several shots later, I found myself face down on her apartment floor, her beside me, both of us laughing our heads off. I rolled over before propping myself up on my arms as she sat up, leaning against the sofa. Our faces inches apart. Her laughter died down as our eyes caught gaze. Our laughter died down as she began to lean in closer, as I did the same. Before i knew it, we were in a full blown make out session.

-

* * *

I opened my eyes minutely as a ringing interrupted my drunken sleep. I rubbed my head, as the effects of several beers and other intoxicating substances were taking its tool. Before i had chance to react, the ringing stopped, if it was anyone important, they'd call back.

I quickly looked around at my surroundings, I was no longer at a party, and I swear this wasn't my apartment. How did I get here? I searched my mind slightly, trying to remembering the last few hours events, yet no luck, the last thing remember was knocking back shot with that girl...Sarah.

I winced as the pain surging through my head increased; I shut my eyes once more before passing out and falling back into a drunken slumber

* * *

Mitchie's Pov:

I squinted as my eyes adjusted to the morning sun, streaming through my window, as i glanced at the time, i grunted slightly before hoisting myself into a sitting position. It was Saturday and unsurprisingly I had no plans. I grabbed my cell from my beside table checking to see whether Jake or Shane had gotten in contact with me after I left them missed calls and voicemails from the previous night, and had they? No. I couldn't help but be disappointed, as happy as i am for them, i just couldn't seem to shift this selfish attitude I was having towards this whole situation. I wanted them to be available when i want to talk; I wanted them to visit whenever i felt the slightest bit lonely. I didn't want to accept the fact that change was inevitable, good or bad was yet to be determined.

I dialled Shane's number, letting it ring several times before a groggy and quiet voice answered

"h...ello?" shit, i must have woken him up

"Shane!"My enthusiasm came out a little strong "I didn't wake you did i?"

"err yeah you did" i automatically felt slightly guilty, but that soon disappeared as i was pleased to hear his voice, however grumpy it currently sounded

"Sorry...I'll go, you get back to sleep"

"No" he cut off "It's okay; i should be up anyway, anyway how are you today? Not missing me too much are you?" His voice picked up a little as i could practically imagine him smirking down the other end of the phone at the last comment

"Awh you know me, i have nothing to complain about" besides my best friend/ crush is miles away "And no. Why would i miss you? It's not like we're even that close.... oh what's your name again? Simon? Steven...Oh Shane." I attempted a joke; avoiding telling him the truth, knowing that i did i would go into over drive and tell him everything

He laughed slightly "Oh keep telling yourself that, i bet you've constructed your own little 'Shane shrine' or found a 'Shane' clone, in hopes of filling the gapping whole in your life now I'm away"

"You wish, jerk"

"Oh i do"

I missed our conversations like this, so carefree and comfortable, not having to worry about what to say and what not to mention. "Hey, what happened to you last night? I tried calling you and Jake but it went straight onto voicemail"

There was an awkward silence "Shane?"

"Huh? Oh sorry, we were at a party and err... "It went silent again, Shane was never the one to be lost for words, let alone not be able to string sentences together

"Oh was it good? You didn't do anything i wouldn't have approved off did you?" i asked light heartedly, trying my best to pick up the conversation again, when all of the sudden the line went dead

"Shane?" No answer.

* * *

Shanes POV:

"Hey what happened to you last night? I tried calling you and Jake but it went straight onto voicemail" She called? I swear i never heard my phone go off, I rubbed my temples, cursing mentally at the killer headache i currently had, remind me, never ever drink the best part of a dozen beers and down numerous shots in one night. I had managed to stumble back into the apartment at 7 to find Jakes door firmly shut, indicating he had company still.

"Shane?" Her overly awake and chirpy voice brought me out of my thoughts, do i tell her i went to a party and got completely off my face, unable to remember the best part of the night "Huh? Oh sorry we were at a party and err..." then it came flooding back to me, my eyes widened in shock, Oh God. Oh god, oh god, oh god. I quickly pressed the end call button before leaping out of bed. Definitely not a good idea, as i felt a surge of pain rush to my head "Shit."

Maybe I didn't...

Maybe i was imagining it...

Maybe I'm still a little drunk and I'm in fact still asleep...

I hope.

**So what did you think? Bad? Read and review please, what did Shane do aye? Review to find out....5 reviews needed for next chapter or at least 3 reviews and 2 alerts. Thank you!!**


	4. Hello there Nate Grey

**Oh my god guys, you are amazing, as I write this I've had 18 reviews on this story, 7 from the last chapter alone! Along with 5 favourites and 10 alerts! Thanks to everyone who has reviewed!!! Anyway here is chapter four, I hope you like it! Any suggestions, review or pm me! ENJOY! ps how many of you watched the live broadcast yesturday on justin (dot) tv... tell me what you thought... nick was fineeeeeeee. i think i have joe's hat! lol**

CHAPTER FOUR:

Mitchie POV:

Okay so that was slightly weird. Why would Shane just hang up like that? If he had done it by accident he would have called straight back, but he didn't. Did I say something to upset him? Even the hanging up of a phone call got to me.

I leaned back into my pillow deliberating what I should do today, it was Saturday and I haven't socialised with anyone but my family and the phone for a while now. I bit my bottom lip whilst thinking what I could do today, I could go shopping? It's been a while since I've done some retail therapy, plus I got paid yesterday. But do I really want to go on my own? Hmm... I guess I could call Nate, he's probably busy but it's worth a shot.

"Hello?" a groggy voice answered. I take it that the Grey's aren't early risers, taking in to consideration its nearly 11am

"Hi Nate It's...Mitchie"

"Mitchie? And what do I owe this phone call for?"He sounded surprised and to be honest I couldn't blame him.

It was known fact by the majority of my school that Nate used to have a somewhat large crush on me back in junior high, which resulted in him and Shane constantly bickering over me, not because Shane saw me in a romantic way at all, just because Shane got to hang out with me and Nate didn't.

"Just wondered if you fancied going to the mall or something, don't worry if you have plans, which you probably do..."

He chuckled at my rambling "Yeah sure, you must be bored if you've resulted to me, Shane too busy to talk to you?"

I paused and sighed "Yeah something like that?" I questioned my own sentence, beginning to wonder if he was too busy to talk to me, if he had found a replacement.

"Really?!" he sounded surprised.

"To be honest Nate, who knows. So where and what time do you want to meet? 12:30 sound okay for you?

"Yeah absolutely fine, I guess I'll meet you by my car seeming as we do only live 3 houses away from one another." He laughed, causing me to laugh back

"Okay see you soon" I hung up the phone smiling, hoping that I was on my way to making a new friend.

-

* * *

Shane's POV

I couldn't stop pacing my room,i was sure that i was wearing the carpet down. I had tried several times to physically stop my legs from moving me from one side of my room to another, but I couldn't. My mind was racing, trying to process everything that had happened in the past 24 hours, some still unclear.

All I knew is that I went against all my morals, disappointing not only myself, but everyone who was close to me, well only if they found out that was. And There is no way I was going to openly admit it.

I had always been proud of myself to be unlike the usual stereotypical teenage male, but now I was just as bad as them. Yes that's right I ended up sleeping with Sarah, a girl who I had only known a matter of hours, and to make matters worse, we were both completely and utterly out of our heads drunk. And then to top it all off I left her alone, in her cold apartment sound asleep. That's why I hung up on mitchie.

I had made a promise to myself when I was 13 that I would wait, wait until I had found someone who I wanted to spend the rest of my life with before commiting myself in a physical relationship, and that person certainly wasn't Sarah, sure she was nice and completely flawless, from what I know of her, but she wasn't the _one. _

I had a mixed response when people at school found out about my promise, which to my amazement had lasted 3 years before being spread around. How it even got out i still dont know. Some, who were mostly girls respected my decision , and the others? Well they called me gay. Having a girl for a best friend and being one of the few virgins left in high school and caring about my appearence,qualified me as homosexual. Personally I couldn't care less what people thought, and even if I was gay, there is nothing wrong with that,I would still be the same person.

The taunting continued for a few weeks as I tried my best to ignore the sarcastic and cruel comments being thrown at me left right and centre , but they were getting to me. I couldn't understand why my personal life had become the main topic of conversation for so many people. Mitchie told me it was because the guys were jealous. Jealous that I was all their girlfriends were talking about saying 'why can't more guys be like him'. I didn't believe her, what sixteen year old boy would?

But now here I am, overwhelmed with the urge to hit something, and the only thing I was worried about- What would Mitchie think?

-

* * *

Mitchie POV

I hurry down my stairs, checking myself out in the mirror at the bottom. I had decided on a pair of dark blue skinny jeans, a long lined grey cardigan with a simple white vest top underneath. I pushed my straight hair back behind my ears, as I grabbed my purse and made my way out the front door.

I walked the short distance before knocking on the Grey's front door, for it to be automatically open by Nate. I looked at his attire, he was wearing that rag around his neck again, I rolled my eyes, thinking he wouldn't notice, but he did

"Are you rolling your eyes at me?" he asked. He didn't sound angry, more light hearted

"Err...no? Oh okay it's just that you always wear that 'scarf' and frankly, it's not the slightest bit trendy"

His mouth formed an 'o' shape "I'll have you know all the guys in London wear these!" pointing to the material loosley tied around his neck.

"And how would you know?! Besides we're not in England, we're in New Jersey of all places!" I laughed whilst raising an eyebrow

He sighed as he threw his hands up in defeat "Would it really make you feel better if I took it off?"

My face broke out into a big grin as I nodded. He smiled also as he removed it from his neck and placed it on a table by the front door. He grabbed his keys and shut the door quietly behind him.

I followed him to his near enough new metallic silver SUV he had got for his birthday from his parents, it was nothing compared to what I got for my sixteenth- an iPod. Don't get me wrong, I'm not jealous, just still shocked that he got such an extravagant present.

He opened the door for me as I climbed in. The one thing I love about Shane and Nate is that they were both such gentlemen, they were a real credit to their parents.

-

* * *

"Oh c'mon they are so not the lyrics"

"They are!" I defended myself. We had been in the car about 10 minutes and the radio was blaring to the latest James Morrison and Nelly Furtado song, he shook his head, his eyes still fixed on the road ahead

"Nope."

"Well Mr. Wise guy what are they?"

"You can't play on broken strings  
you can't feel anything that your heart don't want to feel  
I can't tell you something that ain't real"

My jaw literally dropped, i thought Shane had a great voice, but Nate's....well his was amazing and completely calming at the same time. "Since when have you been able to sing like that?!" I asked, my mouth still probably hitting the floor. I turned towards him as he simply shrug his shoulders

"I don't know,always? I guess I've never been so wrapped up in music like Shane has, I mean I love to listen to it and I can play drums, guitar, bass and piano..."

"What!! Are you kidding me?" Wow this really proved how little I actually knew about him, i felt kind of bad, he had been part of my life for years, I practically lived at his house the majority of the time and yet I was completely oblivious

He just nodded "But unlike Shane I don't see music as a career, more as a hobby, a way of relieving stress...ideally I'd love to teach... eurgh that sounds a bit pathetic doesn't it?"

"Not at all! For years I've had this been stuck in my bonnet about becoming a teacher, to little kids though, I don't think I could handle teenagers, I'd be in a heap on the floor by the end of the first day."

Our conversation continued until we reached the mall, I was surprised at how easily we clicked and how much we didn't know about each other. unlike my prior thoughts i realised that we had a lot more in common than i thought. For instance we both shared the favourite film- Junoand our favourite colour- grey, slightly ironic isn't it?

Maybe I'll be okay now Shanes gone, I'll miss him like mad and I'm not replacing him, but I can see me and Nate getting on like a house on fire.

-

* * *

Shane POV

It was two in the afternoon by the time Jake surfaced from his room with a certain Caitlyn, both of them looking like they had been pulled through a bush backwards. He walked her towards the door before kissing her goodbye. As he shut the door he turned around with the goofiest smile plastered across his face.

"And how are you on this beautiful day Mr Grey?" His overly happy voice only dampened my mood further. Surely he could tell by my face that I was neither in the mood function properly let alone hold a coherent conversation.

My reply was a simple grunt; I couldn't tell Jake what happened last night, like usual guys would, and why? Because he would instantly be on the phone to Mitchie telling her everything, whilst exaggerating insignificant details at the same time

"How was the party? Sorry I abandoned you." I rolled my eyes, of course he wasn't sorry "_but"_ he said in a sing song voice "Where were you last night, someone didn't come home to the early hours"

Shit. Quick Shane think of a viable excuse...Err "I ended up crashing at that guy in our theory class, you know the blonde one...Chris?" Good save Shane, good save.

He laughed, a little too enthusiastically for my liking, as my head was still throbbing, and the room still slightly spinning. "Oh Cool, for a second I thought you had pulled! What a thought!"

Yeah what a thought...

**Okay so not a particularly long chapter, but I wanted you guys to find out what he did, but as it said...some things are still unclear... Also thought I'd introduce Nate in the story a bit. DONT WORRY there will be quite a lot of Nate in this fic, and in the coming chapters, Jason will be introduced...which will be interesting... So tell me what you think. 5 reviews before I update or 3 and 2 alerts.**

**NEXT CHAPTER:**

**NATE AND MITCHIES MALL VISIT**

**NOT A NORMAL MONDAY MORNING FOR SHANE**

**AND A HEATED PHONE CONVERSATION**


	5. Whats the deal with this Jason guy?

**Hey guys thanks so much for all your alerts and reviews! Since my last posting Yesterday I've had 9 reviews, 4 story alerts, 3 fav authors and 5 fav stories! You guys are seriously amazing. So to say thank you I've done a quick update! Hope you enjoy it and remember review! At least 5 for next chapter, if you make it 10 it'll be extra long and full of drama!**

Mitchie's POV:

Nate and I had been at the mall for quite a while now, and it was safe to say that he had purchased far more than I had. I sat outside the changing room of yet another shop he had dragged me into, as the changing room door opened revealing him in a navy pair of tight fitting jeans, a simple white v neck and a brown leather jacket. Now don't get the wrong idea or anything but, damn he looked good. And when I say good I mean 'jaw-droppingly' good. Good looks were certainly in the family.

"So...?"He said, interrupting my thoughts. He did a twirl "What do you think?"

"Good, I like it" was all i managed to get out,

"Only good? Not 'Gah Nate you're so god damn sexy'?" he replied, trying to imitate my voice, yet deadly serious

I laughed "Calm down Mr Ego. Okay so you look slightly se-"

"HA! You admit it, you think I'm sexy..."he smiled triumphantly and did a little dance, whilst I felt my cheeks turning a bright shade of red.

"And there was me thinking that you were mature"

He rested his hands on his hips "I'll have you know that I am very mature for my age, but that doesn't excuse me from pointing out the obvious"

I simply stuck out my tongue at him "Are you going to buy it then or are you just going to stand there till the store closes?"

"Hmm...The thought of standing here for another three hours is tempting, but I'll buy it, just to please you "He turned around to go back into the changing room. As I heard the lock click i raised my voice slightly

"And why would it please me if you brought the jeans or not?"

"Because you like staring at my ass."

"Jerk"

-

* * *

After hours of endless spending, and with now empty bank accounts, Nate and I made our way back to the car.

"Thanks Nate"

He raised an eyebrow, not understanding why I had suddenly began to thank him "What for?"

"For today, I had fun. I've been feeling pretty lonely since Shane and Jake left, and well you know as well as I do, I'm not the most popular girl around." It was true, today was the most fun I'd had in a while, Nate had every quality a good friend should have, he's; kind, funny, well-mannered and knows how to put me at ease.

"No problem. Besides I had a lot of fun as well. Who knew Mitchie Torres was this fun to hang out with?" He smiled, as he opened the passenger door for me yet again,

"Oi! I'll have you know I'm great company and a comical genius"

"Of course you are" he agreed, but I knew as well as he did he was being sarcastic, a trait that both him and Shane trait overuse on a daily basis. "But honestly, it was good to go out with someone rather than my circle of friends, don't get me wrong they're great. But my gosh, they are boring." I laughed "Plus I kinda miss Shane too, but don't tell him that because I'd have to kill you and that's not good for either of us"

Shane and Nate had always been close; I mean how could you not be, sharing a room for most of their lives, going to the same schools and summer camps. Of course they had their arguments, all siblings do, but after their amusing squabbles they always hug and make up.

"My lips are sealed."

-

* * *

Shanes POV:

I let out a frustrated moan as I rolled over on to my side, glancing at the digital clock besides me, telling me it was time to get up and get ready for class. I was quite lucky with my timetable, most days I didn't have classes till midday and even then I'd be out of class by four, but not on a Monday. Oh no, Monday was a full day with classes starting at eight am sharp. Who ever thought of that is not in my good books.

I pulled myself out of bed and stumbled towards the mirror, rubbing my eyes before I took a look at my appearance. Not pretty. My hair was going in all directions and my eyes had grey bags underneath them from my obvious lack of sleep. Even two days on I can't seem to shake the sense of disappointment off. Instead I've been a self pitying mess who has practically ignored everyone, including my family. Everyone besides Jake, and even then it was only a "yeah" or a grunt indicating that I was listening to his constant rambling about how amazing Caitlyn is.

"Thank god for straightners "I muttered to myself as I began to effortlessly straighten my bed hair.

-

* * *

I walked into my first class of Vocal lessons just as the bell rang, as I sat myself down on the only available seat. After pulling out a notebook and pen I looked to my right to see some guy staring at me whilst chewing the end of this pen lid. He had short curling hair and wore a tight grey tee and a black waistcoat accompanied by a pair of black jeans. And he had his left eyebrow pierced along with his left ear. I looked away almost immediately, feeling slightly uncomfortable with the looks I was getting.

"Hiyaa, I'm Jason" The guy outstretched his arm so much he was almost poking me. I turned around and hesitantly shook it.

"Shane."

"Ohhhh love the name, a striking name for a striking young man"

I raised my eyebrow slightly as he winked at me before returning my gaze firmly to the front of the class, still feeling his glares burn in the side of my head.

Just then a woman, in her early thirties waltzed into the room, placing her bag on the desk

"Okay guys and girls! Welcome to vocal class, I'm Miss Hughes, but just call me Sasha" she rubbed her hands together whilst quickly inspecting myself and the other students around the class room.

"Right we'll be all know the objective of this class, hopefully, and that is to create you into singing sensations...So to begin with, I want to see what sort of talent I have within these four walls, then I'll be setting you all a project to do for the first few weeks, okay? So who wants to go first... you?"

She pointed directly to me, Oh great. I had no idea what song to sing, and I had no guitar. This was going to suck "Me?" I asked hoping that maybe she had picked that Jason guy instead

"Yes you" she smiled

I stood up apprehensively as I made my way towards the front of the class "I need a guitar" as soon as those words left my mouth, Jason came hurtling towards the front with his guitar

"Here use mine, I don't mind. Not at all" He winked again before returning to his seat

I winced "Cheers."

I sat down on the stool, racking my brain for a song to sing, then it hit me, Mitchie said she loved the song I wrote for my last music project, I'll use that. I began to strum lightly on the guitar as I sung

_Going back to the corner where I first saw you,  
Gonna camp in my sleeping bag I'm not gonna move,  
Got some words on cardboard got your picture in my hand,  
Saying if you see this girl can you tell her where I am,  
Some try to hand me money they don't understand,  
I'm not...broke I'm just a broken hearted man,  
I know it makes no sense, but what else can I do,  
How can I move on when I'm still in love with you..._

Cos if one day you wake up and find that you're missing me,  
And your heart starts to wonder where on this earth I can be,  
Thinking maybe you'll come back here to the place that we'd meet,  
And you'd see me waiting for you on the corner of the street.

So I'm not moving...  
I'm not moving.

Policeman says son you can't stay here,  
I said there's someone I'm waiting for if it's a day, a month, a year,  
Gotta stand my ground even if it rains or snows,  
If she changes her mind this is the first place she will go.

Cos if one day you wake up and find that you're missing me,  
And your heart starts to wonder where on this earth I can be,  
Thinking maybe you'll come back here to the place that we'd meet,  
And you'd see me waiting for you on the corner of the street.

So I'm not moving...  
I'm not moving.

I'm not moving...  
I'm not moving.

People talk about the guy  
Who's waiting on a girl...  
Oohoohwoo  
There are no holes in his shoes  
But a big hole in his world...  
Hmmmm

and maybe I'll get famous as man who can't be moved,  
And maybe you won't mean to but you'll see me on the news,  
And you'll come running to the corner...  
Cos you'll know it's just for you

I'm the man who can't be moved  
I'm the man who can't be moved...

Cos if one day you wake up and find that you're missing me,  
And your heart starts to wonder where on this earth I can be,  
Thinking maybe you'll come back here to the place that we'd meet,  
And you'd see me waiting for you on the corner of the street.  
[Repeat in background]

So I'm not moving...  
I'm not moving.

I'm not moving...  
I'm not moving.

Going back to the corner where I first saw you,  
Gonna camp in my sleeping bag not I'm not gonna move.

As I finished a large round of applause filled the room, I glanced over to Sasha who had a beaming smile upon her face. I must have done alright.

"Did _you_ write that?" she asked sounding completely dumbfounded

I nodded meekly "Yeah"

"Well that was...amazing, wow aren't you just a triple threat!"

What did she mean triple threat? "Triple threat?"

"Yeah. The voice, the song writing ability, and the looks...I'll be keeping my eye on you"

-

* * *

After the rest of the class had sung, including Jason's unique rendition of "It's raining men" Sasha set us a project to complete over the next month.

"Okay so in pairs I want you to write a song and compose the music for it. It can be about whatever you like; love song, break-up song, make-up song, I don't mind! But it better be good, this will account for 35% of this semesters grade"

I looked around as the volume picked up; everyone seemed pretty physked about it

"Now all I have to do is pair you up... Okay James you'll be going with Laura, Ben with Mikey, Shane with...."

"Oh, me! Please!" Jason called out rather enthusiastically. I mentally crossed my fingers, hoping Sasha would say no.

"Hey what the heck?! Shane with Jason..."

Oh great, just great. This is going to be interesting...

-

* * *

Mitchie POV

So its begun, the process where I slowly but surely disappear from Shane's life. Why am I saying this you ask? He hasn't called me since Saturday morning, where he hung up on me, now its Monday night and I haven't received a text, call, not even a missed call.

And why should I always be the one to make the first move? I did last time, and what did I get in return, an awkward conversation and the dialling tone.

It was eating me up, I miss him, I miss our chats, his smile, his persistence of straightening his hair everyday even though his naturally curly hair suited him just the same.

Sure Nate was a good substitute, and was quickly turning into a decent friend, but he was no Shane, not even close. Talking about Nate, I turn to my side as I looked at him with his eyes glued on the television screen totally addicted to the film we were watching- Saw V. Which I can safely say is one of the most revolting films ever made, honestly what sort of person comes up with this stuff?! Certainly not the mentally stable.

I tried my best to avoid watching it, some more decapitation and certain I was going to hurl. I simply glanced down at my phone as I shifted it from hand to hand. Just then my phone began to vibrate viciously, speak of the devil

I answered it, waiting for him to greet me first, as I said why should I make the first move?

"Hello? Mitchie you there?"

"Yeah, hi." Okay so that may have come out slightly more bluntly and icy then I had wanted but at least he knew I was pissed at him.

"Are you okay?" he sounded slightly concerned. Oh how nice of him. Sarcasm.

"I'm fine"

"Good. Are you sure you're okay? Have you done anything interesting this weekend?" I knew he was trying hard to get me to talk, to say something that consisted of more than two words.

"Actually yeah, I went to the mall with Nate on Saturday-"

"With Nate?" He asked curiously

"Yeah, was a lot of fun, don't think I've laughed that much in a long time" I was mentally slapping myself, I know I wanted to make Shane guilty for ignoring me for days but I didn't mean to come across so...out of character "And now he's beside me watching some gruesome film...You must have been busy too, seeming as you disappeared off the face of the earth."

"Oh" was all he said. he sounded sad, and slightly jealous? Why would he be jealous? "I'm sorry I hung up on you, I've just had a lot on" His tone dropped, sounding slightly depressed

"That's no reason to hang up on me so abruptly "I defended myself, whilst trying to get him to elaborate "Why did you?"

"It's nothing ...I'm sorry, As I've said I've had a lot on, you know what it's like, homework, projects, that sort of stuff"

I wasn't convinced, that wasn't a viable reason for hanging up on someone mid-way through a conversation with your supposed best friend.

I stood up and moved into the hallway not wanting to disturb Nate "It just doesn't add up Shane, I ask you how this party of yours was and you just hang up on me, You don't call back, or text. And you leave it to now to speak to me and act like everything's okay."

"But everything is okay with us right?"

"You tell me Shane, I've made several attempts of calling and messaging you and you've made hardly any. You promised me we'd be in contact all the time and I knew that us growing apart was a strong possibility I just thought it wouldn't happen this soon. Less than two weeks and you're already forgetting who I am!"

"Mitchie! That's not true"

"Look Shane, I'm with a friend right now, and I'm not going to carry on arguing with you, just think about your priorities and when you've figured some things out then call me, cos you're all over the place" I pulled the phone away from my ear and pressed the end call button, it was his turn to hear the dialling tone.

I felt a tear run down my cheek, I quickly wiped it away before plastering a sweet smile across my face as I walked back into the room, to see Nate glued to the TV screen.

-

* * *

**So guys what did you think? I've got so many idea's for this fic, its untrue! As I said in the summary there are several obstacles facing smitchie, just wait and see. Suggestions? REVIEW PLEASE, IT REALLY MEANS ALOT!**

**Next Chapter:**

**Shane and Nate Talk**

**Jason's following Shane**

**And Shane hears something he really wishes he didn't**


	6. ignoring shane, the jeans and the creep

**

* * *

**

Okay guys I think I have a serious addiction- to reviews. I can't believe since I've updated I've had like 16 reviews! That's crazy! I woke up yesterday and my inbox was going like crazy!

**ANNOUNCEMENT: THE SPOILERS I SAID WILL BE HAPPENING IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! ALONG WITH SOME BIG REVELATIONS! SO THIS IS GOING TO BE A FILLER CHAPTER, I DIDNT WANT TO RUSH IT, SORRY! I'VE GOT EVERYTHING PLANNED TIL CH 11 SO FAR!**

**AND I KNOW I SAID THIS WOULD BE A LONG CHAPTER, BUT IF I MAKE IT ANY LONGER I WILL LITTERALLY CONTINUE GOING UNTIL MY 'BIG DRAMA' WILL EVENTUALLY SLIP OUT IN THIS CHAPTER.**

* * *

1 week later (Monday)

Whoever thought homework was beneficial to learning is wrong. I stare down at the pile in front of me, all irrelevant pieces of information which will be of no use to me in later life. I slam my history book closed and remove myself from my desk and make my way towards the window facing my back yard. My focus went to the tree house, still in tack at the back of my garden. It must have been there a good 10 years now. I remember how me and Shane begging our dads to make us one, I wasn't too fazed, I already had a Wendy house, but apparently to an eight year old Shane it was too 'girly' for a boy to even step foot in.

We spent most of our childhood in that tree house, talking, painting, planning world domination. And even as we got older, we knew we'd always find one another in there if something was bothering us. It was our space, where we could isolate ourselves from reality and its problems.

I sigh,everything I do, say or think about seems to link back to _him_ in one way or another. It's been a week since I ended our phone conversation and we haven't exchanged words since. He's tried. Several times, but I just let it click onto voicemail. I haven't listened to any of them. I was mad at him, for being so distant but I guess I'm just doing the same.

I pull out my phone from my jeans pocket, pressing firmly on the on button as I watched my screen illuminate with '8 new voicemail's I clicked okay and brought the phone to my ears.

'_Mitch, look I'm sorry, I've been a complete ass, call me back, I'm sorry"_

'_Mitchieeeeeeeeee, please don't ignore me, you know I can't stand you blanking me, even if it's for 5 minutes, I'm sorry"_

"_I'm sorry I'm sorry, I'm sorry, 'I'm sorry, I'm sorry" _I couldn't help but let a small smile spread across my face as I listened to him apologizing in a rushed manner, getting tongue tied several times.

'_I'm on my knees, literally, I'm sorry, just answer my calls, I miss my best friend, Jakes no fun."_

_"Now you're worrying me! Please answer my calls, let me explain, i'm sorry, Miss you."_

I was about to listen to the next one when my phone beeped, indicating an incoming call

"Hello?"

"Hi Mitch it's me" Nate. "I was wondering if you wanted to go head down the promenade, catch a film or something. I don't think I could stand another minute listening to my mum talk about how well her diet is coming along"

I laughed "Sure, as long as I get to choose the film, there's no way I'm watching another movie which involves several innocent civilians be tortured to death."

"Oh but I know you love them really!"

"Nate..." I warned, "

"Fine. You win. But as long as it's no mushy love film, I don't fancy fighting back the vomit for the best part of two hours. Nor will i watch some foreign movie with subtitles, if i don't speak the language I'm not interested" I couldn't help but let out a small laugh at how narrow minded he was.

"Deal" I smiled, Nate was such a pushover. Over the past couple of weeks we've become pretty much inseparable, we're with each other practically every day after school, and we've somehow ended up being in most classes together. And the best thing of all, I convinced him to throw that tatty scarf that he was in love with in the bin.

"So, I'll meet you in like...2 minutes?"

"Sounds good" I ended the call, and quickly dashed for the mirror, inspecting my current appearance, I nodded in satisfaction. It would do, I'd be sitting in a dark room for a couple of hours, plus I've got nobody to impress. I grabbed a twenty dollar bill out of my purse and stuffed it in my jeans pocket along with my phone before hurriedly making it down stairs just as the doorbell rung.

I answered it slightly out of breath and most likely red in the face "Hi"

"Err...why are you out of breath?"He raised an eyebrow and smiled

"I'm not..." I lied

"Notice anything?" he asked, I looked at him not noticing anything significantly different.

"No... Should I?"

"I'm wearing 'the jeans'" he winked

"The jeans?" i questioned, but as soon as those words left my lips I got what he was on about; he was referring to the ones he brought at the mall the other week.

"Yeah, you know, the ones where you couldn't stop staring at my ass"

I rolled my eyes "For the last time Nate, I did not stare at your ass, you think too much of yourself"

"It's okay Mitchie, you're just in denial" I slapped his arm playfully before saying

"Are we going to actually step out of my porch? Or are we going to continue talking about my so called 'obsession' with your behind?"

He grinned, causing me to also, as I shut the door behind me. I followed him to his car, my eyes quickly averted downwards as he said "I know you're looking"

-

* * *

Shanes POV:

I rolled my eyes as Jason made yet another suggestion "I was thinking we could do something upbeat y'know, with a fast tempo. Like that 'Lady Gaga' song...Oh we could dance!"

.me. I swear he's musically bipolar. First of he's convinced that we could be the next Kanye West, next he's set on writing a song about how little life means, and now. Well now he wants to be a 22 year old woman who dances like a maniac in high-wasted spandex shorts and a metallic bra.

"_Or" _making sure I emphasised 'or' "We could always write a typical love song. You can't go wrong with a love song."

"Hmm..." He didn't sound convinced

"But, if you _really_ want to dance, I'm sure we can compromise" I watched his eyes light up, don't get me wrong he's a nice guy but I swear he unlike any other person I've met- ever.

"Brilliant! You come up with the lyrics and I'll write the melody"

"Now you mention it, I haven't had a chance to actually hear you play, for all I know you could be awful" he shrugged and picked up his acoustic guitar, lightly placing it on his lap and begun to play. My mouth opened slightly in awe, he was ridiculously good. I mean if I didn't know better I would think he's a professional.

"Woah! You have some serious talent, how long have you been playing for?"

"About 12 years" And there was me thinking I was good!

We got working on the song, brainstorming whilst having various conversations in the process. It was soon becoming apparent to me that i had misjudged Jason greatly- he took great pride in his music and his ambition to achieve his goals. And once you got to know him, he wasn't so 'in your face', I guess.

-

* * *

Mitchie POV

I blinked several times, as my eyes adjusted to the day light as we left the cinema, after arguing outside on what film we finally decided on 'role models' which admittedly was the funniest film I'd seen in a long time.

I turned towards Nate who was rubbing his jaw "I don't think I've laughed like that for a while, my jaw aches!"

I was about to answer but I was rudely interrupted by a violent grumble come from my stomach

"Hungry?" he asked, he must have heard, I nodded "Pizza, my treat?" I smiled at his offer; he was always a complete gentleman.

"No, I'll pay my share"

He shook his head "No, my treat, seeming as you saved me from my calorie obsessed mother, I swear she's trying to discover if there's any calorie content in air!"

I laughed as I linked my arm with his as we made our way to the nearest restaurant.

-

* * *

I sat myself on an available bench outside the restaurant, whilst Nate went to order the take away. I began tapping my fingers impatiently against my knee as I saw a figure out the corner of my eye sit down. I looked up to see a guy, around my age with short blonde hair, and deep blue eyes smile towards me

"Well hey there gorgeous, why's a girl like you sitting out here all on your own" I rolled my eyes at his terminology. I didn't respond and averted my gaze towards the restaurant doors. My stomach churned as he moved closer towards me, resting his hand above my knee. I looked towards him

"And what do you think you're doing?" I asked coldly, picking up his hand and placing firmly down on the bench

"Oh c'mon babe, don't be like that, how's about you and me go somewhere?"

"How about, no."

He raised both eyebrows, slightly taken back by my rejection

"No one rejects me" his voice was icy; he launched himself at me, crashing his lips against mine. As quickly as he launched himself towards me, he was pulled back

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

I wiped my mouth with disgust as I looked up seeing Nate pin the blonde guy against the wall angrily, with his left fist held high in the air. I've never seen Nate angry, ever, not even when Shane accidently knocked his laptop out the window.

The guy said nothing yet smirked maliciously.

"If you ever and I mean ever touch her or even look at her again, I'll make sure you're incapable of walking for a very long time." Nate lowered his fist and pushed the guy away.

"Are you okay?" he asked me as he put his arm around me, as the other was occupied by the pizza box he had picked up off the floor.

"I'm fine...Thank you Nate" I said as i pulled him into a hug "But c'mon let's get moving, I don't like cold pizza"

* * *

**Okay so I'm sorry for the rubbish chapter, but next chapter is going to be longer and better, I swear! Plus i hate high school, it is ridiculous. I hate teachers and their constant nagging. **

**I'LL MAKE A DEAL WITH YOU GUYS, YOU GIVE ME 10 REVIEWS OR THE CLOSEST AMOUNT TO TEN(8/9) AND I'LL SEE IF I CAN GET THE NEXT CHAPTER POSTED BY TOMORROW NIGHT (FRIDAY)**

**1-7 REVIEWS AND I WILL HAVE CHAPTER 7 POSTED BY SUNDAY AT THE LATEST!**

**SPOLIERS:**

**DRAMADRAMADRAMADRAMA= BIG EVENTS HAPPENING**

**SHANE TALKS TO NATE**

**SARAH'S PESTERING SHANE**

**SHANE RECIEVES SOME NEWS. GOOD OR BAD? OH, DEFFINATELY BAD.**


	7. You're what!

**Hello my lovelys! As promised here's the big chapter! Thanks for everyone who reviewed in the last chapter! You guys are awesome. You're lucky I decided to do this. I spent 5 hours at school today typing up a project, 40 pages!!! I wanted to chop my hands off.**

**CHAPTER DEDICATION! GUYS I WANT YOU ALL TO CHECK OUT ****xoxotwilightandjonasgurl25xoxo 'S FIC –TWO DIFFERENT WORLDS COLLIDE!!!**

**Anyway enjoy the chapter; I don't own anything, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**Chapter 7:**

* * *

Shanes POV

"Can you just please tell her I'm sorry for being distant? I would but she won't answer her phone, is it broken or something?"

I sat on the cold stone steps, leading into the campus' main building. It had been 9 days since Mitchie hung up on me, nine days worth of calls she's rejected. I guess she was right I am a mess. But I knew one thing, I missed her, I missed our pointless conversations, I haven't seen her in over three weeks, and it was killing me.

I heard him sigh heavily "Shane, you know I'm not good with girls and their emotions, one sign of a tear and I run a mile. But do know one thing, she misses you"

"She doesn't, I've been nothing but an ass since I've left, now she doesn't even want to talk to me...she hates me doesn't she?" I let out all my insecurities don't know what I'd do if she did hate me.

"No Shane she doesn't hate you, I don't think she could ever hate you. I just think she's more upset than mad y'know, she thinks she's losing her best friend"

I frowned, she's not losing me, I don't want to lose her. "What can I do to make it up to her? You must know you're practically with her 24/7...it's almost as if you've become my replacement" I said sadly. Nate was always the nicer, smarter, more conscientious one out of the two of us. Whereas I was the one who just managed to scrape decent grades, who had no real future but music. Nate could be anything he wanted he had the determination for it. Who wouldn't pick Nate over me? Compared to me he was perfect.

"I'm not your replacement and I don't want to be. I'm her friend"

"Are you sure? You don't have any other intentions do you?" After all he did have a massive crush on Mitchie back in junior high, it was so big, it was concerning.

"Oh My God Shane, I'm not pretending to be her friend to get lucky. I thought you would have thought more of me than that." Before I could answer he cut in again

"And please, stop feeling sorry for yourself, it's getting old. Go and do something about it Shane. If you want to talk to Mitchie but she won't answer her calls, come and visit her. You did promise you'd be down all the time and you haven't even bothered, not even once. Even Jakes made it back twice." The annoyance evident in his voice.

I guess he was right, another empty promise of mine. "I will, I'll come down Friday night and spend the weekend, thanks Nate! I'm sorry for doubting you. You look after her yeah?"

"Of course I will. See you on Friday, do you want me to tell Mitchie you're coming down or make it a surprise?"

I smiled "I think a surprise, just make sure she hasn't created a 'Shane' voodoo doll by then"

He laughed "Okay, I'll try; I'm a bit of a pushover, Bye"

"Bye"

I pressed the end call button, and placed the phone back in my bag; I hoisted myself off the steps and made my way for piano lessons. I needed to make it up for Mitchie; I was going to make sure this weekend was one she would never going to forget.

-

* * *

The next day (Thursday)

Mitchie POV

I stare at the ladders before me before placing my left foot cautiously on the bottom step and carefully climbed up, trying my best not to lose my footing in the process. I lift myself into the wooden tree house and remove the tattered photo album from under my arm. I scan the surroundings for an empty corner amongst the boxes of old belongings. I drag myself to the empty space and sat down playing the album on my lap. I ran my fingers over the embossed titling saying "Mitchie and Shane, Best Friends Forever"

I remember forcing him to help me one rainy day not long before he left, making him cut out numerous photos and shapes whilst I leisurely flicked through the endless photos of us over the years. From our my first day at kindergarten with Shane towering over me slightly smiling widely, knowing he was a "big kid" at school to us at Shanes prom. Yeah that's right I went to his senior prom with him.

He had endless offers from various girls yet he never gave them an answer. He said that he wanted someone who he knew he could have a good time with, and apparently that was me. I remember when he asked me, my heart rate increased tenfold, my hands became sweaty as thousands of butterflies erupted in my stomach. Excited was an understatement.

Prom night was perfect; I came downstairs in my teal full length gown as Shane waited at the bottom smiling. Just as I had dreamt, many, many times. I opened the album and I flicked to the group picture; me and Shane in the middle, with Jake and his girl friend at the time- Natasha, with our parents and Nate at either side.

God I miss him. I'm not angry anymore, to be honest I haven't been for a few days now, I was just scared to talk to him, for him to tell me that I'm no longer needed, that my service to him as a best friend is up. Pathetic? I know. But I couldn't help but doubt.

I spent hours flicking through page after page of photographs each one with a sentence or two about what happened.

I shut the book and looked up out the make shift window protected by a fragile piece of glass, noticing that the sun was nearly set. I sigh as I make my way back inside, for yet another night of pointless homework and empty dreams.

-

* * *

Shane POVs

I flung a simple grey tee into my weekend bag as I zipped it up, placing it beside the front door. I spent the best part of my day planning how to make it up to Mitchie, now knowing exactly what to do. I've brought all her favourite films; I'm going to cook both her favourite meals of all time, take her shopping. And redecorate our tree house, our oasis.

I glanced at the clock, noticing how late it was, I only had one lesson tomorrow, so I should be back home before she gets back from school. All I'm worried about is if she even wants to see me.

-

* * *

I groan as I drag myself through the crowded halls trying to make my way as quickly as possible back to my apartment. Vocal class was over and I was going home. I left the campus and made started my two minute walk through the park to reach the apartment.

I mentally cursed myself as I walked the flights of stairs, whoever thought it was a good idea to have a top floor flat was wrong, very, very wrong. I closed my eyes as I climbed up the last few steps as my thighs began to burn with the pain of using them.

"Shane" my eyes shot open to the small quiet voice, Sarah?

"Hi" I replied, equally as silent, what was she doing here, how did she know where I lived? Confession: I haven't spoken to her since....yeah, not very gentleman like aye?

"Can we talk?" I stepped closer as she got up off the floor, where she was previously sitting crossed legged.

"Now's, really not a good time Sarah, I've got places to be" It wasn't a lie, I did.

"Please Shane" she sounded...desperate?

"Cant it wait till Monday?" I really didn't want to hang around here any longer than I had to, even if it was 5 minutes

"Shane. I need to talk to you" she said bluntly

I sighed "Fine, Five minutes" she nodded meekly as I opened my apartment door, stepping aside to let her in before me.

I put my bag on the dining table, as she made her way to the sofa, sitting down on the edge, her hands stuffed firmly in her lap. I watched her for a second intensely, noticing her body language had changed since the first time I met her, her carefree, confident persona had been replaced with a shy and timid one.

I placed myself on the arm chair directly opposite her, "so, what was it you wanted to talk about?" curiosity was getting the better or me.

"Well...I-"she bit her lip as she turned her head towards the floor. I remained silent as I saw her mouth open again "I-I-"

"What?" I asked quietly, whatever it was it wasn't something good whatever it was. She was basically on the verge of tears. I edged forward in my chair.

She breathed in heavily, raising her head and looked at me directly in the eyes, tears now running freely down her cheeks

"I'm pregnant."

I froze as I had the overwhelming urge to vomit, I must have heard her wrong there was no way she was "Pregnant?"

She nodded simply as she closed her blood shot eyes, "How? Okay I know _how_, but are you sure?"

"Yes"

"But those pregnancy test things are always accurate" I was questioning anything I could, hoping that maybe I would say something which she didn't think of, that maybe she wasn't pregnant, that in fact I was still asleep, sleeping through the worst nightmare I've ever experienced.

"What about five? All saying positive, is that accurate enough for you?" she raised her voice as she got up from the sofa

"How did this happen?" it was a question more to myself than her but she still answered it for me

"Oh I don't know Shane, maybe when you jumped into bed with me"

"Well why you weren't on the pill or something, like most girls" I too was getting angry, angry at her, angry at myself. Angry at the both of us, if we hadn't of gotten so drunk...

She groaned fustratedly "Funnily enough Shane I don't make a habit of drunkenly jumping into bed with a guy I hardly know!"

I threw my hands up as I ran them through my hair "Who else knows?" knowing that she lived with Caitlyn and if Caitlyn knew then.... Jake would know... who would tell Mitchie.

"Oh my god Mitchie."

"Who?" Sarah looked at me confused. I just stood there frozen to the spot, my mind went blank "Shane who is Mitchie?" she asked again. I opened my mouth but nothing came out, my ability to speak had gone. She looked even more panicked then before "Oh no, no, no, no" she shook her head "Don't tell me you have a girlfriend at home" she inhaled as she began to rub her temples with her hands "I'm a home wrecker. Oh my god" She backed away towards the door "that's who you're going to see aren't you?"

"Calm down" I said simply

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN _CALM DOWN_? HOW CAN I JUST _CALM DOWN?_" she was hysterical

"She's not my girlfriend" I watched as her expression relaxed slightly. But it made no difference to me, girlfriend or not, this was going to ruin everything. She was still the most important person in my life. In the space of a matter of minutes my world has turned upside down. How did one night, two and a half weeks ago have to lead to this? Why me? Was this karma?

"Could you please leave?" I said coldly

"What?"

"I said, could you please leave, I've got places to go"

"But what about the-"

"The baby? Sarah, you've just dropped a massive bomb, and I near to clear my head up, I'll support you and the _baby _but for now, can you please just leave me alone"

"Okay" she smiled slightly as she let herself out. As soon as I heard the door click, I collapsed on the floor. And began to cry hysterically. _I was going to be a father._

* * *

**So there you go there's part one! I thought id split it in two as otherwise you'll have drama overload, and plus I've got so much work to do.**

**SO THERE YOU GO SHANES KNOCKED HER UP, THERES ANOTHER CATCH, BUT YOU'LL HAVE TO WAIT A FEW MORE CHAPTERS FOR THAT ONE! **

**REVIEWS! AT LEAST 7!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**SPOILERS:**

**SHANE VISITS MITCHIE**

**MITCHIE GETS A WEEKEND SHE'LL NEVER FORGET**

**NATE AND JAKE ARENT HAPPY.**


	8. The revelation PART 1

**Hey guys! I'm back! Sorry for the small wait...I had to get this project done and I had seriously put it off for weeks! Also I had a music assessment today and I had to sing 2 songs solo, one compulsory and one of choice so I chose broken strings by James Morrison and I got an A+! **

**Anyway thank you all for your reviews! You bring a smile to my face!**

**CHAPTER DEDICATIONS:**

**XoxoTeamJonasAndEdward4evaxoxo- CHECK OUT HER FIC TWO DIFFERENT WORLDS COLLIDE! SERIOUSLY GOOD!**

**SunshineAtMidnight's amazing fic 'best friends' **

**Okay guys enjoy part two of the big shock! I loved your reaction to the last chapter!**

**Chapter 8:**

* * *

Shane POV:

I had managed to pick myself off the floor little over an hour ago, after suffering what could be described as a minor breakdown, and now here I was , in my car making my way back home.

I was no longer excited to see Mitchie, I was terrified. If I hadn't of promised Nate that I would come down for the weekend, I'd be locked in my room refusing to believe everything that I had heard in the past couple of hours. It wasn't sinking in, not in the slightest. A small part of me still thinks Sarah's a psychopath who has created a phantom pregnancy for no other reason to ruin my life.

I knew when I got home I would have a lot of explaining to do. But should I tell everyone the real reason why I've been so distant recently? Or I could claim that I'd been abducted by aliens for the past 3 weeks. No? I know it's only a matter of time before Jake finds out and automatically runs to Mitchie telling all, but this was my chance to build a bridge with her, not drop an atomic bomb on it. But Jake wasn't so cold to tell her such a thing over the telephone, he would visit her, and I knew for sure, no matter how important the matter, he couldn't leave campus, if he wanted to pass guitar theory that was. So I had this weekend, at least. Hopefully.

Four weeks ago everything was normal, I had my morals, I had my best friend, and I had no foetus claiming me as its father.

I try my best to keep my eyes fixed firmly on the road before me, as my head continued to spin. I'm 18, I can't be a teenage dad, I can't. I can barely look after myself, let alone a kid. I had no source of income besides my parent's contribution to my rent. How the hell was I supposed to support it? Would I have to leave college? Abandon my dream? Would I have to grow up...?

I glanced at the time on the dashboard, knowing that I'd now arrive around the same time as Nate and Mitchie got home from school, so much for my surprise.

I turn the corner, noticing Nate's car pull up outside Mitchie's. I pull up a few houses down, trying my best not to catch their attention. I carefully got out the car with a box of her all time favourite chocolates in one hand as I shut the door firmly but quietly with the other. I left my weekend bag in the boot, I'd come back for that later. I fastened my ace slightly as I saw her step out of Nate's brand new black SUV-which I was still annoyed at him getting. For my 16th I got my dad's old rusty ford, which was practically falling apart, yet wonder boy over there gets a brand new shiny car, no questions asked.

Nate looked over his shoulder briefly before double taking, and looking back again, he had obviously noticed me. He simply winked at me with a somewhat goofy smile spread across his face.

"Nate can you bring in my history folder for me, I think I left it in your foot well" I heard her asked, nice to see she's just as demanding as always.

"Why don't you make Shane get it?" he replied. She looked at him oddly

"Ha ha very funny Nate, I would if he was here..." before she could finish her sentence, Nate smiled that goofy annoying, smile of his before pointing in my direction.

She turned around, her back no longer facing me, with her mouth shaped as an 'o'

"Hi Mitchie" I said cautiously, still not knowing exactly where I stand with her. I outstretched the arm which was currently holding the chocolates as a peace offering, as I smiled slightly, whether it was fake or genuine I didn't know.

Before I could register what was happening, she dropped her bags and came hurtling towards me, engulfing me in a tight hug.

I willingly wrapped my arms around her small frame and rested my chin lightly on the top of her head, breathing in her usual shampoo scent- strawberry.

"I'm sorry" I mumbled into her hair

"It's okay, I'm just glad you're here...talking ok which" she pulled away and turned towards my younger brother "Did you know about this?"

Nate nodded enthusiastically and she smiled "Well c'mon you, you've got a lot to fill me in on"

"Yeah..." How about no? Maybe I could muster up another load of lies, I was quickly becoming a pro at it, I think it would go down better than 'ah I haven't done that much, the usual really, but I did manage to knock up some stranger'. I know I had to tell her along with Nate and my family. I couldn't just come home in 9 months with a baby in my arms.

She grabbed my hand tightly, as she dragged me insider her house and into her living room. She sat down on the sofa, dragging me down with her. I watched out the corner of my eye as I watched Nate dump Mitchie's bag and my weekend bag which he had kindly removed from my car in the hall before making his way out, knowing we had a lot to catch up on.

"So...why did it take you so long to come down and visit aye?" She looked at me in the eyes with a saddened expression on her face. "I missed my best friend"

I sighed "And I missed my best friend! More than you could imagine, college people aren't that friendly. I've just been completely bogged down with work. You think high school is hard; just you wait till you get to college. I've got this paired vocal assignment due soon with Jase..."

Okay so it wasn't a complete lie, I was swamped with irrelevant assignments and the deadline for mine and Jason's song was soon approaching.

"Who is Jase then? Don't tell me you've actually made friends with a guy!" She asked whilst laughing slightly, she seemed happier now; she had obviously bought my explanation.

I readjusted myself on the sofa before filling Mitchie in on the legend that is Jason Brown and all of his antics.

-

* * *

We were now both laughing uncontrollably after I told her about Jason's famous dance, which he choreographed himself one night, specifically to our song.

"He sounds great! Definitely my sort of guy" she joked after her laughter subsided

"Well, let me put it this way, you're not his type..." She hit me playfully on the arm, causing me to glance down at my watch, it was already nearly six, and for the past few hours I had completely forgotten about ... her and _it._

I hoisted myself from the couch and stood up as she gave me a confused look "I've just got a couple of errands to run, but I'll be back in an hour, why don't you pop over to Nate's, I'm sure he's bored shitless, it's not like he has a social life except for when he's with you"

She nodded, smiling brightly. I loved her smile, it was contagious. You simply couldn't help but grin every time you saw her. I watched her grab a black jacket as she made her way out the door. I walked to the hall and unzipped my weekend bag, revealing several ingredients to make her favourite meal and dessert- Chinese stir-fry and strawberry cheesecake. Time to get cooking.

-

* * *

Mitchie's POV

He's home. It really hit me how much I had missed him when I saw his face, the face which had been in my dreams, every night for the past year or so. Although there was something about him that was different, like there was something bothering him...maybe I'm just imagining things.

I walk up the path and lightly ring the door bell of the Grey's house, to be greeted by Mrs Grey.

"Hi Mrs Grey, is Nate about?" she smiled the famous grey smile, one that both Nate and Shane had inherited.

"Sure is sweetie, he's in his room"

I smiled as she stepped aside, ushering me indoors. I climbed the staircase, noticing Nate's door was shut. I could hear a muffled voice through the door, yet couldn't make out what he was saying. Yet whatever it is, it was making Nate raise his voice. I turned back towards the stairs, i didn't want to intrude. I quietly made my way back down the stairs to see Mrs Grey cleaning the kitchen, when it was already spotless. Another famous Grey trait- Obsessive cleanliness.

"He's on the phone so I didn't want to disturb him, I'll call him later"

"Okay Honey, when you see my eldest, please tell him to come and visit his lonely parents"

"Will do, bye!" I let myself out and walked down the street back to my house, there was no point going anywhere else, I'd just sit and wait for Shane to return.

-

* * *

Nate POV:

I threw myself on my bed, pulling my iphone from my right pocket, sticking my headphones in and putting my favourite playlist on shuffle. I closed my eyes listening intensely to the first song- use somebody by the Kings of Leon, when a loud beeping sound, ringed through my ears, indicating I had an incoming call, I glanced at the caller ID- Unknown number

I accepted the call "Hello?"

"Nate?" a male's voice automatically answered. It was Jake

"Jake?"

"That's me...Look I really need to tell you something, ideally I shouldn't be the one that tells you this but you need to know and you need to help me"

I was confused, Jake and I weren't close at all, we would only say hi if we bumped into one another. "Are you in some sort of trouble Jake?"

"I'm not, it's your brother"

What?! Shane was in trouble? But he looked fine when I saw him earlier, and he hasn't said anything to me, we'd practically talked to one another every day since he left "Shane?"

"The one and only "he said quite bitterly

"What's happened?" I became worried, what if it was something bad, why wouldn't he tell me, I'm his brother for crying out loud

I heard him inhale deeply "What I'm about to tell you, you can't tell no one, not even your parents. Not until I come home. I'm leaving first thing and will home by about midday, okay?"

I apprehensively agreed "Okay"

"Well...I've only just heard myself, from my girlfriend...Okay Shane and I went to this party a few weeks back, and I kind of left him to his own devices. Well apparently he got talking to someone – a girl. Her names Sarah. Anyway they were apparently slightly tipsy when they left, and Shane refused to come back to the apartment coos I had Caitlyn over..."

"Caitlyn?" I interrupted, making sure I was remembering all these people

"My girlfriend...so he told me he crashed at this guy called Chris' house, thing is Shane doesn't know a Chris. He crashed at Sarah's. They got pretty drunk and well...they slept together"

WHAT! "WHAT?" how could he do that? How could he just go against everything he believed in "I can't believe him, what a complete and utter wanker."

"I know, but it gets worse.."

I froze "Please don't tell me she's..."

"Yep."

My eyes were as wide as they could possibly go and I was now pacing my room "When did he find out?" I asked, my anger now evident.

"According to Sarah, just before he left today"

"I could kill him! What are people going to say... My parents are going to kill him and Mitchie..."

"This is why I called you, I'm worried about how Mitchie is going to respond to the news, you know how close they are and you must know that she's got this crush on him" Oh. No I didn't. I just thought they were best friends, nothing more. Great that ruins my chances.

"Yeah..." I pretended I knew

"And I know Shane, he won't tell her until necessary, and she's going to find out, if he doesn't tell her this weekend, I will tell her and Shane, well Shane won't be in one piece once I've finished with him"

"So what's your plan?"

"Damage control. When I get home tomorrow we find Shane and tell him to tell her there and then. We'll leave while he drops the bomb. Then once he's finished, she's gunna be broken, I need you to be there for her, I know how close you've gotten since we've left, and she can trust you. I'll be making sure Shane tells your folks"

My head was still reeling from all this information that I was trying to process. I couldn't believe it, Shane had not only slept with someone when he vowed to wait until marriage, he didn't tell me and then he finds out she's pregnant. What a fuck up.

I sigh "Right okay I'm in"

"Thanks Nate, tomorrows not going to be pretty, there's gunna be tears, she is going to hate him, he's going to hate himself. I just hope he doesn't expect Mitchie to carry this burden"

"Right, see you tomorrow" I ended the call and placed my phone on my bed. I ran my hands through my hair, this isn't going to be pleasant. Am I going to have to side with one of them? Do I remain loyal to my brother or do I side with my best friend who I'm slowly falling for...

Roll on tomorrow...

* * *

**THERE YOU GO! I'M KEEPING YOU HANGING AGAIN! SO NATE KNOWS AND SO DOES JAKE, AND NATE LIKES MITCHIE? LOVE TRIANGLE POTENTIALLY? MAYBE A SQUARE? WAIT AND SEE... WHAT DID YOU THINK? 7 REVIEWS FOR NEXT POSTING- UP BY WEDNESDAY.**

**SPOILERS:**

**HELLO JAKE.**

**DAMAGE CONTROL**

**THE REVELATION.**

**NATE COMFORTS MITCHIE?!**

**KEEP REVIEWING GUYS!!!!!!!! **


	9. The revelation PART 2

**Hello my lovely readers and reviewers! I'm glad you liked the last chapter even though it was mainly Nate's POV and Shane**

**So I decided to spend my geography lesson today planning the upcoming chapters, and ill warn you, this fic is going to be LONG, is that a good thing or a bad thing? Let me know! (So far I've mapped out the happenings till chapter 32 lol!**

**Anyway ENJOY! And I was so bored I've named the chapters! Cos I'm that cool**

**Chapter 9: the revelation **

**-**

* * *

Mitchie POV

I turned my key in the door to be instantly hit by the blaring music which was currently ringing through my house. Mom and dad aren't due back for a couple more hours and to be honest the Fray isn't their type of music. I closed the door behind me, slipping my jacket off and placing it over the banister. I quietly made my way down the hall and into the kitchen to see Shane...cooking? Shane could barely cook toast! I stood in the doorway as I watched him dancing and singing with his back to me, trying my best to stifle back my laughter

"Early morning, City breaks  
I've been calling for years and years and years and years  
And you never left me no messages  
You never send me no letters  
You got some kind of nerve, taking all I want

Lost and insecure  
You found me, you found me  
Lying on the floor  
Where were you where were you?

Lost and insecure  
you found me, you found me  
Lying on the floor  
Surrounded, surrounded  
why'd you have to wait?  
Where were you, where were you?  
Just a little late  
you found me, you found me  
why'd you have to wait  
to find me, to find me"

I broke out in applause after his somewhat dramatic rendition of the song; he switched the radio off and quickly turned around to face me, with a disappointed look upon his face

"Hey I thought I told you not to be back for like an hour, not 8 minutes."

"Well you told me that you had errands to run, plus Nate was on the phone...say, why are you in my kitchen creating havoc?

He moved to the side showing me numerous ingredients, and two recipes, I leaned over reading the titles quickly "I wanted to cook your favourite meal as a surprise, but I guess the element of surprise is out the window"

I smiled widely, moving closer towards him, wrapping my arms around his muscular torso "You didn't have to do this" he wrapped his arms tightly around me.

"But I wanted to... I just want this weekend to be good, to make up for the past few weeks of me being a total ass"

I pulled away reluctantly and simply stated "You can't cook"

He raised his hand to his chest and mocked hurt "Ouch Mitchie, that's a low shot"

I walked over to the kitchen counter, picking up a knife and began to chop the peppers into small cubes

"What are you doing?" he asked me

"I'm helping you, otherwise tomorrow we'll both be suffering from food poisoning." I heard him laugh as he walked up the counter, I watched him out the corner of my eye as he dug his hand into the bowl of cheesecake mix and...

-

* * *

Shane's POV

I walked up towards her scooping some of the cheesecake mix from the bowl into my hand, how dare she say I was a dangerous cook! I took a step to the side and raised my hand, throwing the mixture over her. I smiled mischievously as she dropped the knife abruptly

She turned around slowly, her mouth hanging open "Oh you did not just do that"

"Oh, but I did" I said triumphantly

She bit her lip and shook her head "Oh you're gunna pay for that" she reached over grabbing the rest of the mixture, knowing exactly what was coming next, I tried to duck, but my reactions were too slow.

I bought my hand to my face and wiped of the mixture from my eyes. I blinked a few times, regaining my sight properly too see her smiling widely with her left hand on her hip and her right still holding the now empty bowl.

"Bad move Mitch, bad move, you know I always win. "

"Oh you wish Grey"

I narrowed my eyes as I made a move for the bowl of chopped vegetables, as she grabbed the freshly drained noodles "Game on Torres, game on"

-

* * *

We breathed a sigh of relief as we stood still looking around, inspecting the freshly cleaned kitchen. It was safe to say dinner was out of the window. After covering each other and the Torres' kitchen in various ingredients we began our clean up mission, knowing that Mitchie's parents arrival was imminent.

I zipped up my jacket as I heard the door open, covering the huge stain which was now situated in the middle of my tee.

I watched as Steve and Connie came in the kitchen "Shane! How lovely to see you" Connie said as she wrapped her arms around me. Ever since I was little I had always seen Mitchie's parents as mine too and vice versa, it was as if we had adopted one another into our families. I looked up at the fan, still embraced in Connie's arms, noticing a stray noodle hanging loosely. I motioned my hands behind Ms Torres back to get Mitchie's attention and pointed up to the fan. Her eyes widened slightly as she leaped up grabbing the noodle just as her mum pulled away.

"Are you staying over tonight?" she asked. That was another thing I loved about our parents, was the fact that we could stay around one another's house, no questions asked. They were perfectly fine with our friendship.

I shook my head "I would love to but I haven't even seen my own parents yet, I think they think I'm neglecting them!

I said my goodbyes and made my way back to my house, hoping that they hadn't decided to go out. I opted for the back door; I opened the door, to see Nate sitting down at the Kitchen table, drinking a can of dr pepper.

Honestly seeing him without a can of that stuff in his hand is a rarity. He looked up at me blankly, before returning his gaze on the can. I dropped my bag at the door and walked over to the fridge, grabbing myself a can as I sat down opposite him.

"Hey man" I greeted him, silence. Okay, this wasn't like Nate, you had to practically threaten him to shut him up, and even then it didn't work. "Nate, you alright"

He looked up at me again, glaring before getting up from his seat, grabbing his can of drink and walking out. What the hell was that?

* * *

Nate's POV

I finished strumming various chords on my guitar as I looked up at the time- 11:50, Jake was going to be here soon. Ever since he told me last night I haven't spoken to any of them, knowing that if I did, there was a strong chance that I'd tell him that I knew and tell her everything.

After several attempts of Shane asking me how I was and why I was being so quiet, he gave up, returning to the sofa bed in the living room. Okay so Shane does have a bed, yet it's situated about 4 ft opposite mine, and there was no way I was letting him in. I had locked my door, refusing access. After all I didn't need the temptation of killing him in his sleep.

I put down my guitar and looked out my window, which happened to back out onto the back yard. I looked to my right, seeing the Torres' garden. Shane was there, with Mitchie. In the midst of me ignoring him he told me his plans to recreate their tree house 'bringing it into the 21st century', somehow I don't think a tin of paint and 2 pairs of hands could ever save that decrepit tree house.

I hated the fact that in a matter of minutes that my brother would be breaking my best friends heart, after her being so happy only moments before. My brother was a complete idiot, but he would be equally as broken, as much as I dislike him at this current moment in time, I couldn't abandon him, he'd need someone just as much Mitchie.

Just then my phone began to vibrate, it was a message from Jake "I'm outside; let's get this over and done with". I stuffed my phone in my pocket and took one last glance out the window at the two of them, laughing. I couldn't help but sigh, everything was going to change. And she's completely oblivious.

I reach the bottom of the stairs and open my front door to see Jake leaning against his car with a somewhat apprehensive expression spread across his face "You ready?" he asked calmly.

"As I'll ever be" I pulled the door shut behind me as we made the short walk from my house into their backyard. I looked up into the tree house to see Mitchie painting the inside beige whilst Shane was on the ground looking through various cardboard boxes filled with childhood toys and memories.

He looked up at us and smiled, as I gulped. I nodded as a way of greeting him as I raised my hand ushering him towards us. He got up off his feet and walked towards us

"Hey guys, here to see Mitch?" he asked happily

"Err, no actually it's you" I said, knowing that there was no going back now.

"Shane" it was Jakes turn to talk "We know"

He raised an eyebrow "Know what?" sounding completely unaware

"Caitlyn told me Shane." That's when he got exactly what we were on about. He instantly paled and looked at me apologetically

"Nate I-"

"Look Shane, we'll talk about everything later, but you've got to tell Mitchie. Now" I was surprised how collected I sounded

"Now? But look at her, she's happy, I don't want to ruin her weekend" he looked desperate, desperate for a way to get out of telling her just yet.

Jake placed a hand on his shoulder "Sooner the better Shane, either way she's going to get broken..."

He put his head in his hands and mumbled "She's going to hate me... "

"Probably "Jake stated simply "You are a complete and utter idiot... and after you're done telling her, I'm taking you to tell your folks"

"What! No! I'd rather be shot right here right now!!"

"Its better to get it out in the open, gives them a chance to adjust to it slightly before we head back tomorrow..."

He nodded "Okay, just leave me alone with Mitchie, she doesn't need an audience"

Both Jake and I nodded as we watched him walk away and call her down from the tree house. I watched as she happily jumped down, noticing both of us, smiling and waving enthusiastically. Shane looked back and gave us one more desperate look before Jake pulled my arm; signally it was our time to leave.

-

* * *

Mitchie POV

I watched as Nate as Jake left before returning my gaze on Shane, just wait till he sees the inside of the thee house, so I may have decided to paint flowers on the walls rather than a solid block of colour, but he'd get over it.

I looked at him curiously, his expression had changed dramatically over the past few minutes, we were both laughing, joking around and now he looks like he's on the verge of tears?!

"Are you okay Shane?" I asked quietly, sounding slightly worried, he shook his head.

"Mitchie" he managed to say "There's something I've got to tell you"

"Okay..." I bit my lip slightly, force of habit.

"Do you remember the morning I hung up on you?" I nodded knowing that if I interrupted he might not want to continue "Well it was because I remembered something, something that happened the night before"

Okay now I was getting worried. "I went to this party with your brother, and he left me to go flirt with Caitlyn, so I was pretty much a loner. Until someone tapped me on the shoulder and we started talking. ..Her name was Sarah"

Oh no he's going to tell me he's got yet another girlfriend. I felt a small pain ring through my chest, he was entitled to date people, he wasn't my property, I wish. I nodded slightly indicating that I was still listening

He looked towards the floor before continuing "Anyway, I didn't want to go back to my apartment because you know how much of a ladies' man your brother is, and I was already not in the best state of mind after several beers...I went back to hers to crash on her couch ..." he stopped and ran his hands through his hair

"Just tell me Shane" I said quietly and calmly,

"Sarah...she and I..... Mitch, she's pregnant, Sarah and I slept together"

I froze as I dropped the paintbrush that I was holding tightly. Maybe I was hearing things "what?"

"Sarah and I are having a baby"

My chest tightened as I heard those words for a second time, he was lying, this was a joke, a cruel joke. His sense of humour is lame. "No you're not" I said trying to convince myself in the process

He looked up from the ground, his eyes shining from tears that were building up "Mitch we are" his voice barely audible

"But that doesn't make any sense... you promised..."

"I know Mitchie, I was drunk, it's been eating away at me for ages"

I closed my eyes, fighting back the tears "Who else knows? Is that why Nate and Jake were here? Do they know?" I asked my anger now at boiling point. He said nothing; I took that as a yes.

"How could I be so stupid, how could you be so stupid!"

"Mitch, please" he quietly begged "Nate only found out last night, I didn't even tell him"

"Get out" I said confidently, tears now running freely down my cheeks

"No Mitchie, not until we talk, I really need a friend right now" I looked at him, tears now over flowing from his eyes as well. I had only ever seen him cry once, when his grandma died.

"A friend?! IS THIS HOW YOU TREAT A FRIEND? YOU'RE A LIAR...I HATE YOU!"

He stepped towards me, his expression falling further "Please mitchie, don't hate me"

"GET OUT! " he didn't budge I moved towards him and began to pound at his chest with my fists " I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU" with each word that left my lips my knees buckled more and more before I fell into a heap, sobbing. I felt him kneel down beside me, resting his hand on my face, removing a strand of hair which was currently sticking to my cheeks from my ever falling tears "Leave Shane" I spat out.

He looked at me helplessly, his eyes bloodshot and nodded. He stood up and left, leaving me on the grass, sobbing uncontrollably.

He was having a baby.

* * *

**So I thought I'd leave it there! What did you think? I think it was rubbish! But hey oh well! READ AND REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! sorry for typo's im tired and i wanted to post this before i go to bed!**

**SPOILERS:**

**NATE COMFORTS MITCHIE**

**SHANES DESPERATE FOR MITCHIE TO TALK TO HIM**

**BACK TO COLLEGE**

**RUMOURS BEGIN TO FLY**


	10. The aftermath

**Woah guys! Thanks for all your reviews that was the highest reviewed chapter so far! Well as I'm writing this I got 17 reviews for chapter 9! I really thought the last chapter was rubbish!**

**And yes someone left a review about 7****th**** heaven, ha yes it was loosely based on that scene, I had mentioned before I used to write fan fics on an old account and they were 7****th**** heaven! Lol. Plus they were best friends so i thought 'hey might as well'**

**Chapter dedications: I have several today! Valleygirlxoxo new fic 'Just trust me'- it's so good! Trust me go have a look and review! Onigiiri's fic Internet girl- brilliant Smitchie AU fic, definitely worth a read! Addimissmaddi's fic Remember when we first met, first day – I love this fic about how the C3 guys got together! And last but certainly not least xoxoteamjonasandedward4evaxoxo's fic two different worlds collide- absolutely love this fic!**

**CHECK THEM OUT!**

**Anyway here's CHAPTER 10: 8 REVIEWS TIL NEXT CHAPTER!**

**-**

* * *

Nate POV:

I made my way into Mitchie's back yard to see her slumped on the floor crying hysterically. My heart instantly broke as I saw her, she was distraught. I have never been good with females and their emotions and I had the urge to turn back and run away, but she needed me, and she still needed Shane, as much as she can't see that right now.

I sat down cross legged beside her, she looked up at me momentarily before hiding her tear stained face in her lap. I pulled her into my arms, as she buried her head into my chest. We sat there silently for a few minutes until her crying began to subside.

"I hate him" she mumbled, her head still buried in my chest, against a now damp tee.

I drew small circles on her back with my finger "no you don't" I replied quietly

"I do, how could he be so fucking stupid" my eyes widened a little, it wasn't like Mitchie to cuss in public, she really must be upset.

"I know Mitch, but it was a stupid drunken mistake" I realised as I said those words that I had to support Shane, no matter how angry I or anyone else was with him.

She was silent for a moment "I used to really like him you know."

"I know" even though hearing it from Jake hurt, this was like a small knife being plunged into my chest.

"No, like _really _liked him"

"I know" I repeated. She started crying again, her hands gripping tightly to my top. I closed my eyes momentarily as I hoisted myself and her to our feet and picked her up in my arms. She wrapped her arms around my neck, her face still hidden as I took her to her room. This was certainly not helping my feelings.

I laid her down on her bed as she finally looked up at me. "What's he going to do, how is he going to cope?"

That was a question I had been constantly asking myself since I found out, he had no job, very little money to his name,and a small shared apartment. "I really don't know"

She sighed, and the conversation of Shane stopped there. I tried my best to take her mind off of him and his situation, which ultimately ended up in us watching a film. I looked at her collection of films, trying to find one which may lift her mood slightly. I soon dismissed all chick flicks and films including Juno and Knocked up. As funny as they were, this was certainly not the occasion to be watching a feature film on pregnancies. I decided on season 5 of Scrubs.

I crawled towards the DVD player and put the disc in before sitting on a bean bag in the corner of her room. I glanced quickly up at her as she raised an eyebrow "What are you doing all the way over there stranger?"

I shrugged

She patted her bed slightly "C'mon you antisocial git, there's plenty of room up here" true, she did have a king sized bed. I apprehensively got up and sat on her bed next to her.

We had watched three episodes before I felt her head lean against my shoulder as she yawned "Nate?" She said quietly

"Yeah..." I replied not taking my eyes off the TV in front of me

"Thank you"

I smiled; I turned my head slightly ready to say something to see her fast asleep. I rolled my eyes before turning my focus back to JD and Turk "You're welcome"

* * *

Shane POV:

I brought my legs to my chest, as I looked up into the dark night sky. The cold breeze should have made me shiver, but I couldn't feel anything, I was numb. I felt tears slide down my face as I began to remember those heart shattering words that had left mitchie's mouth. She hated me. And I couldn't blame her. I sat silently on my porch as I remember the events of the past few hours.

When I left the Torres' Jake and Nate were waiting patiently on the steps. Nate with his heads in his hands. I tried to make a quick escape hoping neither of them would see me, I needed to go to a quiet place where I could wallow in my own self pity. But no such luck, Jake grabbed my arm and dragged me home, and sat there as I broke the news to my parents. My mom broke down crying and my dad? Well his reaction was more physical, a nice slap across my face. He told me to get out of his sight, and that brings me back to now. Sitting alone, with no one on my side.

I hate myself, I hate Jake for dragging me to that stupid party, and I hate Sarah for having to approach me when I was on my own. If she had just left me be, I would be fine right now. My brother wouldn't be comforting my best friend, my parents wouldn't hate me, and I wouldn't have a stupid kid on the way.

I got up off the ground and stood next to the wooden pillar I was leaning against, before smashing my left fist into it. I didn't flinch, or groan in pain, I just watched as my knuckles turned instantly purple and small amounts of blood seeped through tiny gashes across my hand.

I had to speak to Mitchie, I needed to explain myself, I needed her forgiveness, I needed her.

-

* * *

Nate POV

I rubbed my eyes as I looked towards the digital clock beside me "6:57" shit. I must have fallen asleep. I looked to my left to see Mitchie sound asleep, her eyes still slightly puffy. I quietly got off the bed, trying my best to not disturb her. I leant down and placed a small kiss on her forehead, before making my way home; knowing Shane would be in pieces by now.

I let myself in the front door, and started looking for Shane, after establishing he wasn't upstairs in made my way down towards the living room and kitchen, still no Shane. I raised my eyebrow slightly as I saw the back door was open slightly. I opened it to see Shane standing, looking blankly towards his hand.

I walked towards him, getting a better look at him. His eyes were bloodshot; his right cheek had a slightly purplish glow, and his hand...

"Jesus Shane what the hell happened to your hand"

He seemed slightly startled at my presence. He shrugged slightly still watching the blood trickling down his fingers. I grabbed it gently and pulled it towards me to inspect it. I sighed at the realisation that he had done this, before dropping it to his side carefully.

"Also care to explain why you have a purple hand print on your face?"

"I deserved it" he managed to croak out

"Shane that wasn't my question. Who slapped you?"

"Dad" he said barely audibly. Dad? Dad was never the violent type. Sure he got angry from time to time, but he never resulted to physical violence. This weekend sure if full of surprises

"C'mon let's get some ice on that hand"

He slowly made his way into the kitchen and sat on the wooden bench beside the table "How is she?"

"Who?" I asked ignorantly, knowing full well who he was on about

"Mitchie"

"She's pretty torn up" I stated truthfully as I pulled a bag of frozen peas out of the freezer. Placing it on his swollen hand. He winced slightly, adjusting to the coldness.

"I've really ruined everything haven't I? Everyone hates me. I might as well disappear off the face of the earth"

I sat opposite him, running my hands through my hair "No one hates you. You've just got to give people time to adjust to this, it's a big deal. And what makes it worse is that you haven't even had a chance to adjust to this"

He looked up at me and smiled slightly "So you don't hate me?"

"Of course I don't, you're my brother. I was angry when I had to find out everything from Jake, but I don't hate you, I don't think I could"

His expression softened a little "Thanks Nate." He said sincerely "Do you think I can fix things between Mitchie and me?"

"You can fix anything if you want to enough."

-

* * *

Mitchie POV

I woke up the next morning, my head pounding slightly from my crying. For a split second I thought it had all been one stupid nightmare, before reality hit me. I dragged myself off my bed towards my full length mirror, inspecting my appearance. I was still in yesterday's clothes, my hair was standing in every direction and my face was streaked with mascara. Very attractive Mitchie, Very attractive.

I grabbed a towel and a fresh change of clothes and entered my en suite bathroom, turning on the shower.

After what felt like the longest shower I had ever taken I dried myself off, slipping on a grey hoody on with a pair of dark blue skinny jeans and a pair of white plimsolls . I sat down on the edge of my bed, loosely towel drying my hair. I was in no mood to make an effort with my appearance. My phone started to vibrate as a ringtone closely followed it; I reached over to my bed side table and grabbed it. I didn't bother looking at the caller ID

"Hello?"

"Mitch-"I knew exactly who it was. _Him._

"Piss off." I hung up before throwing my phone to the floor with all my might. To my surprise it didn't break, instead the battery and the sim card went flying across my room.

I sat there thinking what I should do with myself. I couldn't be bothered. Yet I needed something, anything to preoccupy me, knowing otherwise I'd end up crying again. I'm not the most emotionally strong person if you hadn't of already realised.

I finally decided on my last resort- homework. I reluctantly sat at my desk and began reading Romeo and Juliet, as much as I loved the film, I could not stand the book. I couldn't get my head around the language. I must have gotten a good 20 pages into the book before I heard a tapping at my window.

I ignored it at first but it soon became persistent. I sighed and made my way to the window, and pulled it open to reveal Shane. How ironic this moment is. I was about to slam the window shut as I realised his bruised face and battered hand. I felt my expression softened a bit. However much I despised him at this moment in time, it still cut me up inside when I saw him hurt.

"Please Mitchie can we talk" his tone was desperate again

"I really don't want to hear it Shane, please leave me alone"

"No... "

"Please Shane" I begged slightly, I felt tears begin to prick at my eyes again. Oh great.

"No" god he was being persistent "I'm not leaving till you talk to me"

"Good luck with that 'cos you've got to go back to college tonight" and with that I slammed the window shut and pulled my curtain closed.

I tried my best to continue reading yet I couldn't. I pulled open one of my draws and grabbed my iPod, and stuffed the headphones in my ears. I turned the volume up to the loudest it could possibly go and threw myself down on my bed, staring at the ceiling, as depressing and sad lyrics rang through my ears.

-

* * *

Shane POV

I sighed as I glanced at my watch, it was already 2pm and I had been sitting down in Mitchie's front yard waiting for her to talk to me for just over four hours. And still nothing. I had called Nate earlier, asking him nicely to pack my bag for me, knowing there was a strong possibility that I would be waiting out here until I had to leave.

After our talk last night, I realised how lucky I was to have a brother like him, however much of an idiot I was, he was still there for me. Remind me to do the same if he ever gets in a mess. Saying that he probably wouldn't, he has far more sense than I'll ever have.

I really didn't want to go back to college. The fact that Sarah and I are having a baby is bound to be hot news by now. My trouble of making friends was certainly going to get worse now. I didn't know what I was supposed to say to Sarah when I bump into her next, what does she expect from me? Of course I'll be the decent person and take responsibility and support her, but she didn't have the intention of us becoming a couple did she?

My thoughts were interrupted as I thought I saw Mitchie's curtain flicker slightly. Nothing. I sighed for the millionth time today. She wasn't going to make this easy was she?

-

* * *

I glanced at the time on my phone; I really had to get going. If I did not report to reception that I was in the college grounds by 8pm I would be scolded. I reluctantly got to my feet looked towards her window, seeing it flicker again, seeing her face look at me momentarily before closing the curtain. I hung my head and turned away, making my way to my car and back to college.

Queue the rumours.

**There you go, another rubbish chapter, I was going to get him back to college in this chapter but I don't want to rush events, even though Sarah's only like 4 weeks pregnant lol. Who do you feel more sorry for? Plus dont you love Nate? REMEMBER TO READ AND REVIEW PLEASE! EVEN IF IT'S ONE-WORDED! I get all these alerts and hits and only a few reviews!**

**SPOILERS:**

**RUMOURS FLY AT SHANES COLLEGE AND AT MITCHIES SCHOOL**

**SHANE REALISES SOMETHING**

**JASON AND SHANE WORK ON THEIR SONG**

**SARAH AND SHANE TALK???**

**Next chapter up by monday at the latest- you know me, i always end up posting it before the deadline**


	11. rumours and realisations

**Hey guys, I'm tired. I've worked so much this weekend its untrue, I wish I was asleep but instead I'm updating for you lovely people. Cheers to everyone for reviews, alerts and chapter dedications you make my day, just keep them coming, the more reviews, the more drama and the more likely I am to update frequently. Even though I do update all the time! You may even get double postings if you review a lot! So yeah last chapter was rubbish, but I'm glad you guys still read it lol!**

**Anyway here is Chapter 11, early as usual, 9 reviews until next chapter is posted. **

**Chapter dedications: Same as previous. Valleygirlxoxo new fic 'Just trust me'- it's so good! Trust me go have a look and review! Onigiiri's fic Internet girl- brilliant Smitchie AU fic, definitely worth a read! Addimissmaddi's fic Remember when we first met, first day – I love this fic about how the C3 guys got together! And last but certainly not least xoxoteamjonasandedward4evaxoxo's fic two different worlds collide- absolutely love this fic!**

* * *

I reluctantly dragged myself down the stairs, my bag hanging loosely off my shoulder. I settled on a pair of

boot cut jeans and a brown Abercrombie sweater, I was still in no mood to make the slightest effort in my appearance, so I had slung my hair up in a ponytail.

I walked into the kitchen to see a glass of orange juice and a slice on plain toast waiting for me, whilst my mom was ironing the laundry. I sat down as she shot me a sympathetic look. She knew. I had to tell her, especially after she witnessed me crying for hours on end last night without inkling why.

I told her everything from how much Shane had messed his life up, to my feelings towards him. Her reaction wasn't what I had expected, she told me things like this happen, yet they have a way of turning out okay.

Thing is , things like this don't just happen, my best friend who wears a purity ring doesn't just announce to me that he's expecting a child, and furthermore how could it possibly turn out okay? I'm going to be pushed out the picture even further, I will simply be that friend who he'll call when he needs a babysitter, I can no longer hold on to that small piece of hope that me and Shane could be more than _just friends._ I've got to grow up, I've got to let go.

My thoughts were interrupted by the honking of Nate's SUV, telling me he was outside ready to take me to another joyful day of compulsory education.

"Bye mom" I said quickly as I made my way out of the door to see Nate smiling at me from the car. I got in and shut the door as he pulled away.

I sat there tapping my fingers impatiently against my knee, we had been in the car little over five minutes and we still hadn't exchanged a word. Saying that we haven't said anything to each other since... Saturday.

"Nate are we going to talk or are we just going to sit here in an uncomfortable silence for the duration of the journey?" I asked getting impatient with the lack of conversation

"I just didn't know if you wanted to talk to me" he said quickly

"Why wouldn't I want to talk to you, you haven't got anyone pregnant have you?" Nice one Mitchie, you are such a comical genius. Not.

I looked at him to see his expression slide a little "No, I just thought cos of Shane..."

"Yeah... I'm livid at him, but he's your brother, I can't be mad at you for being bloody related"

He smiled "Good because, I don't think I could cope with moody Mitchie"

What?! I mocked hurt "Me? Moody? Never... I have no idea what you are on about, I'm always completely pleasant."

He scoffed slightly "Yeah... I don't quite think so Mitch"

For the rest of the short journey we talked about anything but _him _, even though the current situation was at the tip of both of our tongues. We pulled up outside school, seeing hundreds of equally ecstatic pupils flood into the building, with others huddled in groups outside.

I walked side by side with Nate as I noticed random people stealing glances at me, people I didn't even know. Maybe I'm just being paranoid. As I entered the main building, it became more frequent and a lot less subtle. I looked at Nate who seemed completely oblivious, that was until some senior piped up

"Did you hear that Shane Grey has knocked up some chick...Oh look speaking of him there's his brother and that friend of his, wouldn't surprise me if she was preggers 'n all'" This caused the group of surrounding girls to laugh loudly.

I felt myself instantly pale, as I gripped tightly to Nate's hand for support.

"What did you just say?" Nate asked angrioly as he pulled away from my grip and walked towards the girl

"Oh someone a little touchy because their brother got some and you didn't?" Oh bad move girl, bad move.

"Excuse me? Who the hell do you think you are? And what right do _you_ have to talk about my family and my friend in that way?"

I stood back and watched the scene apprehensively, yet slightly amused at how the girl's expression had fallen dramatically

"Err..." she answered looking back and forth at her friends who were standing there with their jaw's ont he floor, obviously not knowing what to say to a furious Nate

"That's what I thought. Now off you go back to your hole and grow up. No one likes a gossip, it's such a turnoff"

And with that Nate made his way back to me as I was widely applauding him in my head. "Are you okay?" he asked me concerned, wrapping his arm around my shoulders.

"Yeah" And I was, kind of. I mean hearing various strangers gossiping about my best friend and his sex life isn't my favourite past time, but at least I wasn't on the floor crying hysterically when I heard his name, like I was last night, and the night before that. Could I still call him my best friend? Do I still class him as my best friend? I don't know. ..I don't know.

"Are you sure? Because we can skip school if you really want to?"

"WHAT! Is the Nate Grey suggesting we skip school? Mr I've had perfect attendance since 3rd grade?"

He shrugged "Ah attendance isn't everything, especially if my best friend is upset" did he just call me his best friend? Me?

"I'm your best friend?" I asked,

"Yeah" he stated simply "I do practically spend all living moments with you, and I completely trust you, I think I could tell you anything"

I grinned, all my sadness seemed to disappear with that comment, I turned to face him, as his arm fell to his side and engulfed him in a bone crushing hug.

As he pulled away he raised an eyebrow "What was that for?"Laughing slightly

"For being you."

-

* * *

Shane POV

I'm on the verge of losing it. After several hours of rumours and gossiping, I had finally been able to drag myself back to my apartment, without committing murder on one of the low lives. Although I was alone, Jason had invited himself back, no matter how many excuses I threw at him.

I threw myself face down on the sofa , trying to ignore his presence. I just wanted to sit in a dark room for the rest of eternity, not having to face anything or anyone, but that was impossible, especially when you're friends with Jason.

"So...are we going to work on our song or are you going to feel sorry for yourself for the rest of your life?" I know he was trying his best to make that comment sound light hearted but it only dampened my mood further. I sat up to see him standing directly in front of him pulling the most demented facial expression I think I've ever witnessed

"Has anyone told you that you are..." Pick your words carefully Shane, you don't need to lose your only friend at a time like this. And it was true he was my only friend, the only one who hasn't judged me, at all. "Unique" Good choice Shane, well done.

"All the time" he sat down on the chair opposite and pulled a black notebook out of his bag along with a pen. "Okay Mr Emotional Rollercoaster. Apparently the best songs are produced when you have a lot of pent up feelings and thoughts, so here" he passed me the notebook "I want you to write down how you feel."

My eyes widened slightly at Jason being serious. I slumped back into the sofa and began to think about everything. My situation, how I felt about it and its consequences. Yet my thoughts kept going back to Mitchie. I hated the fact that she despises me, and how she can't even face me. I had made her cry, hysterically. I literally broke her in two, because I was a stupid fool. Even prior to the revelation she was always the one who I was most scared of telling, not my parents, not Nate but her. Without a doubt she's the most important person in my life, and having her cry over me, makes me feel sick. And when I saw her at her window yesterday just for a second my chest was beating at a million beats a second, my stomach flipped and my hands were sweaty. I began to doubt myself, surely these are the feelings you should be having towards your best friend ?

Before I knew it I was scribbling away at 100 miles per hour, letting out everything. I completely spaced out, engrossed by the endless amounts of words spilling out of my mind and on to the lined paper before me. Within the space of 40 minutes I had completed the song.

I coughed, causing Jason to look up from his guitar which he was currently strumming on. I leaned over and passed him the lyric's without saying a word.

"Woah you are a lyrical genius... who is this song about?"

"Err no one?" I lied

"Oh c'mon I know I'm not the sharpest crayon in the box, but there is no way you can create a song like this without having an inspiration"

He was right, I sighed, I might as well tell him "Just a friend of mine..."

"Obviously a female friend" Bingo.

"Yeah" I replied sheepishly

"Well it's pretty obvious by this" pointing at the page "that you aren't seeing her as just a friend...actually it appears to me that you're stuck in some sort of love triangle type thing" Okay now he was just talking absolute rubbish. I was not in some sort of love triangle, well maybe a triangle, but love... Nate , Mitchie, Me.

Nate+Mitchie+ Shane- Shane= Nate +Mitchie

Nate+Mitchie= jealous green eyed Shane

Nate+ Mitchie+ Shane – Nate = Mitchie+ Shane

Mitche+Shane = perfect couple.

Oh my god. No. I just overstepped the boundary didnt i?.My doubts were correct. When did this happen? When did I begin having romantic feelings towards Mitchie. Oh no. Oh no. Oh this is not good.

"Sing it to me." He said out of the blue, saving me from my worrying thoughts

"But I don't even know a melody" I protested, how on earth was is supposed to sing a song without knowing how it was supposed to sound like

"Improvise, then I'll work on it later, I need to know how you want to perceive it"

I nodded, agreeing, Jason sure was smarter than usual. I reached over grabbing his guitar and began to strum softly, not quite knowing how I wanted to perceive it.

**(A/n don't own the song , missy Higgins does, I had to change some of the lyrics, otherwise Shane would be a girl.)**

_I don't know what I've done  
Or if I like what I've begun  
But something told me to run  
And honey you know me it's all or none _

There were sounds in my head  
Little voices whispering  
That I should go and this should end  
Oh and I found myself listening

'Cos I don't know who I am, who I am without you  
All I know is that I should  
And I don't know if I could stand another hand upon you  
All I know is that I should  
'Cos he will love you more than I could  
he who dares to stand where I stood

See I thought love was black and white  
That it was wrong or it was right  
But you ain't leaving without a fight  
And I think I am just as torn inside

'Cos I don't know who I am, who I am without you  
All I know is that I should  
And I don't know if I could stand another hand upon you  
All I know is that I should  
'Cos he will love you more than I could  
he who dares to stand where I stood

And I won't be far from where you are if ever you should call  
You meant more to me than anyone I ever loved at all  
But you taught me how to trust myself and so I say to you  
This is what I have to do

'Cos I don't know who I am, who I am without you  
All I know is that I should  
And I don't know if I could stand another hand upon you  
All I know is that I should  
'Cos he will love you more than I could  
he who dares to stand where I stood  
Oh, he who dares to stand where I stood

**Hello end of chapter! LOL SHANE LIKES MITCHIE. NATE LIKES MITCHIE. BUT NOW THE QUESTION IS WHO DOES MITCHIE LIKE? I LOVE JASON AND NATE. So that was Shane's realisation. Shit? Oh well. I'm not an 18 year old male. I'm quite happy staying female thanks**

**REVIEW**

**TELL ME IF YOU RATE/HATE**

**SPOILERS:**

**SARAH/SHANE TALK**

**I DONT KNOW THE REST HAAA...I'VE CAUGHT MYSELF IN A DEAD END... OH I KNOW**

**MITCHIE/NATE OUTING**

**MORE JASON- MAYBE A JASON POV !**

**ONE RUMOUR TOO MANY FOR MITCHIE?**

**YAY SEE, I'M A GENIUS. **


	12. That bitch Cathy Ryan

**Hello again! So last chapter wasn't that good and I suppose it was reflected in the amount of reviews, dampened my mood a little until I realised I still have many brilliant reviewers and readers! IF YOU GUYS REVIEW, AND YOU HAVE A FIC, I'LL GIVE IT A READ AND DEDICATE THE NEXT CHAPTER TO YOU. BUT ON A LIGHTER NOTE 134 REVIEWS SO FAR FOR 11 CHAPTERS! THATS AMAZING! AND OMG IT SNOWED! for england thats a rarity and i got 3 days off of school! crazy!**

**Chapter dedications: xoxoteamjonasandedward4evaxoxo's fic two different worlds collide- SUPPORT HER! OR ELSEEEE oh and a new favourite of mine LetTheRadioBreakTheSilence 's fic 'see you in the dark' Both are amazing and deff worth reading! REVIEW THEIR FICS (and mine ha!!)**

**SO ANYWAY HERE IS CHAPTER 12:**

**SORRY FOR TYPO'S: I WANTED TO GET ANOTHER CHAPTER POSTED AND ITS 10:25PM AN IM TIRED LOL**

* * *

Mitchie POV:

It was now Thursday and anyone and everyone knew about Shane, even members of staff knew that a former student had drunkenly impregnated a stranger. School was becoming even more uncomfortable and even the thought of having to spend time with the endless gossipers made me want to curl up in a ball.

I hated what he had done, but it didn't mean hearing spiteful and in some cases completely exaggerated comments didn't hurt. Because it did. It was if they were talking about a complete stranger, because the Shane I knew and loved was nothing like their descriptions.

Ignoring it was hard, but I had to. I have set aside those feelings I feel towards him and move on. I didnt want our friendship to end, but I simply couldn't allow myself to get so attached again. I know too many it may seem that I am making a mountain out of a mole hill and completely blowing this situation out of proportion, but I guess this is just my way of dealing with things. In all honesty I'm hoping that if I just ignore everything things may go back to normal. I'm being selfish, and quite frankly a shit friend towards Shane, but I wasn't quite ready to accept that he was becoming a father; this was all far too grown up for my liking.

I walked through the cafeteria, searching for Nate in the long queues and endless amounts of tables. My eyes finally found him sitting with a tray of food in front of him, strumming on a guitar. Ever since Nate and I became friends, I made it my mission to get him more into music and to not just keep it for behind closed doors.

I pushed my way through several people, impatiently trying to make my way towards him when I bumped into someone, causing my handful of books and notes to fly all over the floor.

"Opps" the high pitched voice said as I got to my knees and began gathering everything up. I reverted my gaze to the tall female in front of me, oh great, the schools biggest bitch- Cathy Ryan. To the guys she was the school 'bike', every guy who had a pulse has either slept with her or is fanaticising about it. Admittedly she was pretty; long blonde hair, and legs that went on for miles, but her personality was the complete opposite. Ugly, revolting, disgusting.

Once she had realised that she had knocked me down a devious smirk appeared on her face "Oh look who it is...Miss Mitchie Torres" I got back up on my feet, still a good 3 inches shorter than her.

I said nothing "So Mitchie, how's Shane doing? Got anyone else pregnant yet? As he obviously can't keep it in his pants"

I rolled my eyes and turned to walk away, just ignore her. "Cat got your tongue?" I turned on my heel to face her again, anger beginning to boil up inside of me

"Can't you just fuck off and mind your own business?"

She let out a loud laugh, causing many people to turn around and stare at the two of us, just what i need, a scene. not. "Oh I think someone's a bit jealous"she said in a sing song voice.

"Why the hell would _I _be jealous of a bitch like you?" I asked, my voice now raised

"Oh i'm not talking about me, even though you obviously are jealous. I'm talking about whoever that girl is. After all, we _all _know that you wish it was you.

"What. The. Hell. My tolerance of this girl was getting ever thinner. I narrowed my eyes as she continued "Everybody knows you have a massive crush on him, and that you wish you lost his virginity to one another. But hey I guess it's no news flash to you, that nobody would touch you with a barge poll, no wonder he would stray"

She did not just say that. I gulped hard and took a deep breath, trying my best not to break that pretty nose of hers. Instead I let my emotions get the better of me. I quickly glanced at Nate whose mouth was hanging open and his eyes full of rage before I ran out of the cafeteria, god I was pathetic.

-

* * *

Nate POV:

I stood there open mouth as I felt my fists clenching and unclenching, I swear to God if she wasn't a girl she'd be on the floor with a broken jaw. I walked up towards Cathy "You think your 'it' don't you? That you have this superior right to judge and criticise everyone? Well I'll tell you something. You're not superior, hell your worse than the dirt on my shoes. Mitchie is so much more than you'll _ever_ be. So why don't you and you're fake hair run along and find people who actually want to hear your worthless noise, cos I can tell you something for nothing, no one round here wants to."

And with that cheers and rounds of applauds erupted as I made my way out of the cafeteria, searching for Mitchie, she couldn't have gotten that far.

I searched the halls, classrooms, everywhere. I had even gotten some random girl to check the toilets, there was no sign of her, she had walked. I stood at the front entrance as I sighed heavily, I may be Mr Perfect Attendance, but Mitchie needed me, somehow she had to get over this whole fiasco, it was eating away at her.

I got in my car and started driving the route Mitchie would have taken to get home, knowing I would come across her at some point. I sighed as the train began to fall from the sky heavily, she'd be getting soaked. I put my foot down on the accelerator slightly, raising the speed of the car until I finally found her walking slowly down the street her head hung low.

I wound down my window as I slowed down, the car now going at her walking pace "Mitch, come on get in the car before you catch a cold" she looked up at me with streaks of mascara running down her face, not quite knowing whether that was due to the rain or if she had been crying. She continued walking, now faster. "Mitchie get in the car, else I'll make you" she stopped and looked at me blankly, I waited a few seconds and yet she was still glued to the spot. "Right, that's it" I said as I unbuckled myself and got out the car. I was drenched within seconds as I picked her up and slung her over my shoulder, before opening the passenger door and sitting her down.

The rest of the car journey was quiet, neither of us knowing what to say. It saddened me as I realised that over the past few days I've seen nothing but tears and melancholy from her, her bubbly personality seemed to have disappered the moment Shane confessed.

I feel like I'm the only one holding things together at the moment, that I'm the only one who seems sane. Mitchie's ignoring Shane and crying 24/7. Shane's ignoring everyone but Mitchie, butof course she doesn't want to know. And my parents? Well my dad's on the verge of claiming that I am his only son, and my mother is sitting at home constantly questioning her parenting skills. God only knows what that girl and her family are going through

-

* * *

JASON POV

I ran through the campus, towards Shane's apartment, I had finished! I had finished the perfect melody to his surprisingly deep song. If I got my way we would be jumping up and down to the hottest beats singing about anything that sprung to mind...maybe tacos. I mean no one necessarily said that the song had to be serious. I think?

I knocked on his door seven times, why seven? Because six isn't enough and well eight, eight is desperate. He opened the door "I'VE FINISHED WRITING THE MUSIC," he gave me a weak smile as I barged past him through his living room and into his bedroom

"WOAH! Have you ever heard of a thing called a bin! I've seen less mess at a land fill sight!"

I looked around his small room, I could barely move. He shrugged and threw himself on his bed. Depressed Shane was getting boring.

So what if he had gotten someone pregnant! Babies are fun! They cry and poop everywhere but they like so many things I like! Oh my god I could be Uncle Jason! I could teach it everything I know: how to count to 97, the lyrics to every Britney Spears song and how to do a jazz square! With that and Shanes good looks he would rule the world!

"C'mon Shane don't you want to hear it?" he lifted his head from his pillow and grunted

"It doesn't involve a tambourine and a dance sequence does it?" he asked deadly serious

"No!" Unfortunately... "Can I use your keyboard?" I asked as he nodded, I stumbled over the piles of dirty clothes and empty McDonald's wrappers before sitting on a chair, resting the keyboard on my lap.

I began to play the melody and sang the lyrics lightly, my voice wasn't amazing, that's why I had always preferred upbeat songs. They sounded like chipmunks on helium . I watched Shane's reaction, was it me or was he _smiling?_ Well this was new.

Once I had finished i asked "So...? Bad, good? Indifferent?"

"It was really good! That wasn't what I was expecting in the slightest. I was expecting you to change it into some High School Musical type thing"

I wish. that Zac Efron is hot.

Just then there was another knock at the door, he rolled his eyes

"I'll get it Mr Antisocial" I offered as I got up and opened his apartment door to be faced with none other than the mother of Shane's future baby- Sarah.

-

* * *

MITCHIE POV

After reluctantly accepting Nate's invitation to his house, we spent the rest of the afternoon playing Wii Sports.

I was feeling a lot better considering the little outburst from Cathy Ryan at lunch, Nate had made me realise that being 'frigid' as she called it, wasn't a bad thing at all, that guys actually respected a girl who had self respect. But it wasn't that which got me. I couldn't care less if I was a Virgin or not, it was the fact that she claimed that I was jealous of _Sarah_!

Why would I be jealous of a pregnant 18 year old girl? So what if she got to see Shane all the time and that she now had this special bond between the two of them in a form of a baby. So what if she had achieved one of my dreams? So what if she would always be a significant person in his life? So what if she's now going to be the most important female in his life....Oh no, maybe I am jealous.

"You know what, this beats Calculus any day!" he said whilst completely thrashing me at Tennis.

"For you maybe, but I _love _Algebra" I replied sarcastically. It was universally known that Michelle Torress and Math despised one another

"Oh we all know how much you _love_ Math Mitch, so much that you're a C average in it"

"Sorry Mr Brain box, it's not my fault that you have to be a straight A student in about everything, including performing arts!"

He turned off the game and shrugged "Meh, I got the brains, Shane got the beauty."

"That's not true" I said out of no where

He laughed "so you're telling me that Shane has a brain cell in that head of his" he mocked shock.

Nope, that wasn't what I was talking about...

-

* * *

SHANE POV:

I tried to pull away from Jason's grip, I was acting like a five year old but I didn't care "Please Jason can't you just tell her I'm sleeping!?"

I didn't want to see her, what was I supposed to say to her!

"No Shane, You've got to face her sooner or later"

"Why can't it be later?"

He tightened his grip around my wrist as he pulled me off the floor and dragged me into the living room before dropping me. I looked up sheepishly as Sarah gave me a weird look

"Nice entrance Shane?" she said

"Right well I'm off, I've got a hip hop class starting in 10" and with that Jason made his exit. Great just me and Sarah.

I got off the floor and brushed my jeans slightly before sitting on the sofa saying absolutely nothing

"Shane I think it's time we talk about things"

"Don't you think we've talked enough for now?" okay Woah Shane that sounded slightly insensitive, I corrected myself before she had a chance to reply "I mean... I still haven't quite come to terms with things..."

She sat down also and ran her hands through her hair, she looked pale and completely worn out "I know" she said softly "and I haven't either. Shane I'm absolutely terrified, but we need to talk about some things before time progresses further"

I shot her a confused look "What's so dependent on time?"

She bit her lip "Well we need to talk about _the options..."_

Okay was it me or was she being completely vague.

"Err?"

She rolled her eyes slightly "You know, whether or not we actually are going to have this baby to not..."

"Are you suggesting we abort it?" I asked shocked, that hadn't even crossed my mind

"Well it's an option isn't it; I have my views on it and what I want to do but what about you?"

* * *

**So there my friends is another chapter, hope you like it, remember to review, even if it's one word, it just shows me that your actually reading it, seeming as I have like 45 alerts on this fic. 10 reviews till next chapter. IF YOU GET ME TO 150 REVIEWS ILL MAKE IT A LONGGGGGG CHAPTER!**

**Also check out my new one shot 'byebye beautiful' its pretty sad! but hey please read!**

**There's going to be a lot more events happening come chapter 14/15 onwards and there's going to be a lot more Jason I have decided. At the moment we are about mid-October, so remember thanks giving and Christmas is approaching, that's all I'm saying....**

**SPOILERS:**

**JASON POV FOR SURE. ALREADY GOT IT PLANNED OUT -- or have i? i wrote that 2 days ago? but hey, i can make a jason pov if you guys want???? tell me?!**

**SHANE AND JAKE HAVE A HEART TO HEART**

**VOCAL PERFORMANCE**

**AND TWO PEOPLE ARE BEGINNING TO GET A LITTLE TOO CLOSE FOR COMFORT**


	13. I even lent him my Simpsons Monopoly

**

* * *

**

Well i'm back again! Hope i didn't make you wait too long even though it was what 2 days?! I just want to say that i'm thrilled with the amount of reviews im getting, 19 in the last chapter alone, now thats crazy, you got me past my 150 review goal and i would like to thank my 150**th**** reviewer -****jbanddemiobsessed95x**

**. I would love to get to 200 reviews by the end of chapter 15 so thats 3 more chapters to get 47 reviews, realistic? Maybe not but oh well!**

**Chapter Dedications:**** Okay guy's I'm plugging four fics this time. All of them are amazing, and definitely worth reading, so check them out, or else**

**xoxoteamjonasandedward4evaxoxo's fic two different worlds collide- LetTheRadioBreakTheSilence 's fic 'see you in the dark'!!**

**SunshineAtMidnight 's Best Friends and last but certainly not least ****Alyssa4Music4Life**** 's fic When you look me in the eyes. So there ya go! Thats my dedications for chapter 13**

**10 reviews til next chapter**

Chapter 13: SORRY FOR TYPO'S CANT BE ASSED TO CHECK!

-

* * *

Shane POV:

My mind was still reeling after my conversation with Sarah only a matter of hours ago, i cant believe she even mentioned abortion. That was another one of my beliefs- that abortion was wrong, but seeing as i've already broken one of them, it wouldn't of surprised me if i had made another stupid mistake and said i didn't want it. But i didn't, I'm going to face my responsibilities and support Sarah and _our_ child, no matter how hard it gets.

It was finally sinking in that this was real, that i had to put aside my feelings and look out for those who mean alot to me, and how was i going to begin my mission? That i dont quite know yet, but i knew my desired outcome. Whether i'll be able to succeed, is another matter.

* * *

2 weeks later...

Jason POV

After spending the best part of two hours planning today's outfit , i realised i only had 5 minutes to run across campus to Vocal class, why i took that class was beyond me, but it was either that or musical theory and me and words don't really mix.

After deciding on a pair of black skinny jeans and a graphic tee, i admired myself in my full length mirror. I looked _good!_ i grabbed my guitar and sprinted my way to class.

I doubled over completely out of breath as i arrived just as the bell rang to see Shane sitting in at a desk looking as perky as usual, which wasn't perky at all.

I had tried everything to turn that frown upside down, but nothing was working. I'd lent him my favourite DVD's of all time including; High school Musical, Mamma Mia and Monsters Inc and i'd even let him borrow my simpsons edition of Monopoly. But nothing, not one laugh, giggle, squeal , nada.

I sat in my usual seat to see him scribbling away at yet more lyrics, whatever was going on back home for him was certainly inspiring him to write depressive sappy love songs. I could only presume it is about a girl, at least i'm pretty sure its a girl.

I give him a week. A week to snap out of this unexciting and less attractive mood of his before i take matters into my own hands...

-

* * *

We were next. So far everyones performances were pretty good, my favourite was the class nerds: Euguene and Henry's techno rap about pc hard drives and usb cables...it was moving, completely blew me away.

Shane grunted as he propped himself on a stool with his guitar sitting on his lap whilst i sat behing the piano. Okay Jason concentrate, don't break out in 'hot cross buns' instead.

_"Cos he will love you more than i could, oh he who dares to stand where i stood."_

As we finished, we practically got a standing ovation by the majority of the class including sasha are vocal teacher, and those who didn't were...crying? Oh my God theres a girl weeping! Note to self: Good life choice Jason, Women are obscure creatures.

"That was incrediable! Which one of you two wrote the lyrics" Sasha asked, her mouth still hanging slightly open

"Oh Shane did! Ever since he's turned all emo he cant stop writing all this romantically depressive shit. He's gotten so bad that i wouldn't be surprised if he joined some sort of cult"

i turned towards Shane beeming at how successful our performance was to see a not so impressed expression looking back at me

"Thanks." He muttered sarcastically. Rude!

"Did i say something i wasn't supposed to?" he just rolled his eyes... Ah well,oh look there's a bird!

-

* * *

Shane POV

Note to self: Kill Jason.

I made a quick exit after the bell rang, luckily classes were over for the day, and i could now avoid the likes of Jason trying to persuade me to 'babysit' his stuffed super Mario toy whilst i was going through this 'rough patch'.

I entered my apartment to see Jake cleaning whilst singing along to the radio, i double took, since when has he been such a domestic god?

"Woah who are you and what has happened to Jake Torres?" i asked mocking complete shock

He shot me a small smile, he was still pissed at me, but he had been surpringly supportive. Oh course the intial aftermath of the big revelation wasn't pleasant, and neither was the first couple of days, but at least now we could told conversations without his fist being inches away from my jaw.

"Someone had to clean this mess. No offense Shane but if you don't start looking after yourself, you're going to end up as the half tonne man"

I looked at the pile of fast food wrappers and containers scattered around the kitchen and living room, okay so maybe i endulged in some comfort food. Women have chocolate. Shane has big fat greasy burgers and larger.

I sat down on the sofa wondering whether not to ask how Mitchie is. She still wasn't returning my calls and whenever i spoke to Nate he changed the subject when her name was mentioned. How was i going to get her to forgive me, if i had no lines of communication? Its been near enough three weeks since i've heard her voice, seen her face, seen her smile and it was becoming unbearable. I was pining over my best friend.

I had finally accepted that my feelings towards her weren't platonic anymore, hell they were so far from platonic they were on the verge of explicit.

"Dude?Dude?...Earth to Shane?" I snapped out of my thoughts to see Jake standing infront of me snapping his fingers with a concerned look upon his face.

"Sorry i was ..."

"Deep in thought?" i nodded

"Jake" i sighed "How is Mitchie?" i looked up to him to see him taking a seat in a sofa opposite.

He didn't answer. "Jake, please how is she?"

"She's okay." He said bluntly. Great was this all i was going to get out of him?

"C'mon you've got to give me more than that. She wont even talk to me" i looked towards my lap, the memories flooding back to me, her face when i told her, the state i left her in.

"Are you really surprised? You broke her Shane, in all honesty i don't recognise her, that spark in her voice is gone, mum says she wont talk to anyone but Nate and when she's not with him shes shut away in her room crying."

My heart broke all over again, i had broken her, destroyed her bubbly happy persona, i hated myself.

"I hate myself... if only i could turn back time.."

"But you cant, whats done is done, you have to face the consequences and make the best of them." Jake was right, but how on earth could Mitchie despising me ever be classed as something 'good'

"I've ruined everything, even if she was to forgive me which she probably wont now she has her precious 'Nate' to depend on,there was no way she would ever think of me like that, not now" I rambled on to myself not knowing that i was infact saying it out loud

"Shane, what are you trying to say...?" I bit my lip whilst i hesitated whether or not to tell him bluntly how i felt,

"Nothing..." i said unconvincingly as i reverted my gaze to the apartment door, planning my escape.

He leaned forward, now sitting on the edge of the sofa "Shane" he said in a warning tone "What did you mean when you said ' there was no way she'd think of me like that'"

Oh shit, i was trapped. "Oh did i really say that?" playing ignorant

He rolled his eyes "Dont play dumb, what did you mean?" his voice now stern and serious. I knew he wouldn't let this drop until i told him, a inherited Torres trait. And in all hoesnty i don't think i can keep it bottled up any longer

"I-I-I-"

I closed my eyes momentarily "I...I think I may love Mitchie?"

His eyes grew wide before he collapsed back into the chair and ran his hands through his hair and laughed slightly "Shane Grey, you have the worlds worst timing"

What!?

-

* * *

Mitchie POV

Thank god its Friday. After weeks of endless rumours circling the coridoors of school, Shane was no longer the hot topic of conversation, yet now, now was the latest rumour to do with Cathy Ryan. When i heard, i had to literally restrain myself from becoming incontinent in the middle of gym. Miss Cathy Ryan, bitch and slut extraordinaire has gone and got herself a nice case of Chlamydia. Now I've never been a massive believe in karma but in the words of Justin Timberlake 'What goes around comes back around'

I tap my pencil impatiently on my desk, watching the the seconds pass on the clock, British studies was a drag. Who wanted to know about the political system in England? No one...besides Nate

I glanced over at Nate who seemed completely engrossed in the lesson, scribbling down pages and pages of notes. I couldn't understand how Nate could manage it all; attend school every day, do homework, hold down a part time job and still have a respectable social life. I struggled with getting up in the morning!

The bell rang as a collective sigh of relief was heard throughout the classroom. I jumped up out of my seat and stuffed my books into my bag at a record rate.

"So, Mitchie, you doing anything tonight?" I turned around to see Nate ready to go. Well my plans were to crash Nate's plans so lets just go with the universal answer "No..."

He nodded slowly whilst his expression changed slightly, he looked as if he was apprehensive "Well i was wondering whether you wanted to go drive down to the coast or something, apparently the beach is supposed to be pretty amazing at night..." he trailed off reverting his gaze to his shoes.

"Yeah i'd love to!" i said a little too enthusiastically, causing him to burst out in a massive grin

"Breat!"

"Breat? What sort of word is Breat?"

He laughed "I was going to say Brilliant but then decided on Great and well it came out as Breat."

I bit my lip and laughed "You sure are a funny one Nate Grey"

-

* * *

Nate POV

I threw yet another shirt off its hanger and on to the floor as i let out a frustrated grunt. What do i wear!? I never seemed to care when i was hanging out with Mitchie before, but this wasn't a normal 'hanging out' session, even if she didn't quite realise it, this was my lame attempt of asking her out on a date.

I've tried to contain my feelings for her, but as each day passes it gets harder. To tell you the truth, i've had a crush on her since Junior High, i mean who wouldn't! But ever since we've become close friends, its become a struggle to prevent myself from crossing that boundary.

I want her to notice me. Notice me as something more than Shane's replacement, because thats how i feel. It doesn't matter how hard i just don't feel like i can compete with him. But he's not here, and due to his stupidity he has caused nothing but heartbreak, therefore leaving me with a fighting chance.

I looked at the numerous tee's and shirts scattered over my room, i finally decided on a simple long sleeved red top with my leather jacket.

I glanced at the clock notcing i only had a few minutes to spare before i had to pick her up. I was just about to leave my room when my phone went off, i rolled my eyes, who ever it is had fantatic timing. I grabbed my Iphone from my desk and glanced at the caller ID

Shane.

"Hi" i said monotonously

"Nate, how are you, its been a while since i've spoken to my favourite brother" I raise an eyebrow at his comment. We have always had a pretty good relationship as far as siblings are concerned but this was too 'happy family' for my liking

"I'm err good Shane, but i really cant talk, i've got places to go..."

As bad as i felt for blowing off my brother, i couldn't be late to meet Mitchie.

"Oh" he sounded disappointed "Where you going?"

"That beach that everyone's going on about, bout half an hour away"

"You mean the one, thats renown for the 'perfect romantic destination in all of New Jersey'" Yep. But i was hoping nobody knew about that,... especially not Mitchie.

"Oh really? I didn't know that..."

"Who are you going with? Has Nate finally got himself a girl? I must say it is about time, I mean when was the last time you got lucky with a girl, like a year ago?"

"I haven't got myself a girl"

Shane laughed "WELL I DO HOPE YOU HAVENT GOT YOURSELF A GUY!"

My patience with my brother was growing thinner, i wanted to end this conversation, and as quick as possible, and i knew just they way...

"I'm going with Mitchie."

"WHAT?!" he exclaimed. Okay so that was not the reaction i was expecting

"Whats wrong with that?" i asked, now curious to his outburst

"Er...Err.. No reason? I've got to go." And with that he hung up.

I don't know what it was but something wasn't as it seemed, and i will find out what... Just after tonight.

* * *

**So there you go lol, Shane has admitted his feelings to Jake, Jason is Jason and Nate thinks he's going on a date with Mitchie, but does she? You'll have to give me many lovely reviews to find out.**

**Spoilers FOR CH14:**

**THE NITCHIE DATE?**

**HALLOWEEN BREAK! **

**SHANE BRINGS JASON BACK WITH HIM**

**SHANE SEE'S RED.**

**SPOLILERS FOR CH15: **

**FIGHT.**

**BIGGGGGGGGGG JASON POV**

**MITCHIE AND SHANE TALK**

**JASON GETS INVOLVED.**

_**QUESTION TIMEEE!!!!!!!!! NITCHIE OR SMITCHIE??? YOU'VE GOT ME CONFUSED WITH WHO I WANT MITCHIE TO EVENTUALLY END UP WITH! AND DO YOU WAN TO SEE A JASON LOVE INTEREST! TELL ME YOUR THOUGHTS PLEASE**_


	14. I spy

**HELLO GUYS , HAPPY SATURDAY!19 reviews again?! CRAZZZZZZY and I have new reviewers! I normally post the chapters at about 10/11pm my time and when I wake up my inbox is going crazy on my IPod. I'd just like to say thank you to all of you! 172 reviews in 13 chapters...28 until my goal by the time I post chapter 16**

**Thank you for all of you who replied to my questions, I've decided I'm going to stick to my original outcome, but that doesn't mean you won't get a few shocks along the way. Plus I love how you all like Jason! It's hard to write his character but it's obviously going well**

****

**Chapter Dedications:**** Okay guy's same as the last chapter. All of them are amazing, and definitely worth reading, so check them out, or else**

**xoxoteamjonasandedward4evaxoxo's fic two different worlds collide- LetTheRadioBreakTheSilence 's fic 'see you in the dark'!!**

**SunshineAtMidnight 's Best Friends and last but certainly not least ****Alyssa4Music4Life**** 's fic When you look me in the eyes. So there ya go! Thats my dedications for chapter 14**

**So without further wait here is chapter 14: SORRY FOR TYPO'S ITS 22:28 AND IM TIREEEEEDDD**

**-**

* * *

Mitchie POV

I bit my lip as I got out the car to look at the sight before me, this beach really was as beautiful as people had said, but this wasn't just any beach, it was _the_ beach, the one where couples and potential couples go to, but maybe Nate didn't know this, after all I didn't want to ruin the gesture.

I looked across the sea to see the deep shades of red and orange reflecting off the clear turquoise water. I had heard so many things about this place, yet I had never been here myself, this was partly the reason why I had agreed to Nate's invitation in the first place. It might not come as much of a surprise for you to know that I am not particularly experienced in the boyfriend department... two boyfriends in all of my sixteen years, and neither of them lasted anymore than a couple of weeks. And why? Shane...either Shane had scared them off or apparently I was already involved in some sort of secret relationship with him. If only.

Nate opened the boot of his car and pulled out a brown wicker basket and a plaid blanket, before walking around the car and next to me.

"Come on then" he said as he began to walk off. Maybe I had watched too many chick flicks in my time but this seemed to be _different_ from your usual friendly outing.

I followed him as we picked a spot a few metres from the car, before settling down on the blanket. I spaced out slightly as he began unpacking the food he had prepared himself. Ever since the end of class I couldn't help over analyse mine and Nate's relationship.

Over the past few weeks we've gone from absolutely nothing to spending every waking moment with each other. I had always had serious issues when it came to trusting people, but it was safe to say i trust Nate, i really do.

But did I see our relationship progressing any further? I don't know.

If you had asked me a month ago I would have called you crazy for even mentioning it, but now I wouldn't, hell I think I'd say yes.

"Mitchie, are you even listening to me?" I snapped out of my thoughts and looked at him completely clueless

"I'm sorry what?"

"I said do you like pasta?"

I nodded "Yeah...did you really make this yourself?"

"Yep" he smiled proudly, a smile that could make you go slightly weak at the knees.

I returned the smile as I stabbed a few pasta pieces with a fork and ate. God, he really knew how to cook "Since when have you been able to cook like this?"

He shrugged "My mom taught me" she obviously forgot to teach Shane, who cant even cook toast. I remember the time he almost electricuted himself after sticking a knife in the toaster to remove a slice of bread, whilst it was still toasting.

"Wow you really are full of surprises aren't you Mr Grey. First I discover that you're secretly a musical genius and now you can cook...What other hidden talents do you have?" as soon as I finished my sentence I realised how suggestive my tone had sounded.

"Ah, now that my dear Mitchie, that would be telling "he winked.

We ate in a comfortable silence, looking at the sun setting, stealing quick glances at one another. I couldn't help but over think every look, smile, movement.

I must have started shivering at some point as the next thing I knew I had Nate's leather jacket draping around my shoulders. I couldn't help but breathe in the scent of his cologne, that's one thing I was a sucker for...nice smelling men...and muscular arms. Which Nate ticked both boxes

Once we had finished I dragged Nate along the beach, I felt so full from dinner I felt the need to burn at least some of the calories off.

"I'm having a really nice time Nate, thank you" I said sincerely.

"Hey that's what I'm here for"

"No I mean it, Thank you for everything, you've been really great to me, and I really don't deserve it" I stopped and looked at my feet

"Hey, hey enough of that" he lifted my chin so I was now looking at him in eyes "you do deserve it, don't ever put yourself down. You're an amazing girl Mitch, don't forget that"

My eyes widened slightly, that was quite possibly the sweetest thing, _anyone_ had ever said to me. I engulfed him in a bone crushing hug as I felt his arms wrap around my torso. I could stay like this for a long time. I pulled away, reluctantly and got on my tip toes and placed a quick kiss on his lips as a gesture of thanks, not caring at that particular moment, I was still caught up in the comment he had said to me.

I watched his face carefully as I watched for a reaction, now worried that he was still frozen to the spot. Oh god, I've lost another Grey brother.

"Nate I'm sorry, I should have never-" I was silenced as he placed a finger against my lips.

"Mitch, calm down" he shot me one of his famous smiles, instantly putting me at ease "Well that was the highlight of my evening"

I hit him playfully on the arm, it was mine too...

-

-

* * *

2 weeks later...

Shane POV

Ever since I had told Jake about my _feelings_ he's been acting different towards me, as if he was walking on egg shells around me. The Torres's siblings sure are complex. There wasn't a day that went past where I hadn't asked about Mitchie, and I always got the same answer 'She's fine, she has Nate' Yeah she has...Nate. My darling brother. The one who has seemed to have now devoted all of his time all to one certain girl....My Girl. Call me crazy but I'm sure he likes her again. And the last thing I need is a potential threat.

I hadn't spoken to Nate in two weeks, I don't know why, I guess I just didn't want to hear him gushing over his latest antics with Mitchie... and the last thing I wanted to hear about was the 'date'. I knew it had to be one, there was no way you would take a friend to _the_ beach. I had taken several girls in my time there and not one of them ended without me getting lucky.

It made my stomach churn, the very thought of them, but hey I could be over reacting, it could really have been just a friendly outing. Unlikely, but possible, right?

I continue to pack the entire contents of my wardrobe into my suitcase, it was finally time to go back home. Halloween had always been my favourite holiday of the year, mainly because of mine and Mitchie's annual Halloween traditions, but I guess that tradition ended last year...

I had called Jason earlier in the day begging him to come with me; I didn't particularly fancy a whole week of being ignored and receiving a load of crap from my parents. And at least with Jason there wouldn't be a dull moment.

-

* * *

Jason POV

I pulled my cell out of my pocket to see Shane's name illuminating the screen, I answered before it had a chance to ring a second time

"HELLOOOOOOOOOO!"I said a little too enthusiastically, but it couldn't be helped, no one ever called me on my cell, besides my mum and my network operator.

"Hi Jason."

"How are you on this fine day Mr 'Slash my wrists and black my eyes'" Oh I'm funny.

"Very funny." SEE! "Anyway I was wondering what you're doing next week..."

I thought long and hard, well I was going to go bird watching and maybe have a shower or two... "Nothing that can't wait..."

"Great! How do you fancy coming back home with me for the week?"

OH MY GOD I'M GOING TO MEET SHANE'S PARENTS! WHAT IF THEY DONT LIKE ME? OH MY GOD, WHAT DO I WEAR?

"Err...SURE!" Brilliant, I was going to spend the week with Shane! We could play guitar hero, we could practise our music...We could play cludeo! This is better than an invitation to Disney land

"Great! Well get packing, we've got to leave tonight, I promised my mom I'd arrive before dark"

"Okay Great see you later" I ended the call and jumped up and down a few times. I ran out of my bedroom, through living room and towards my closet pulling out my leopard print suitcase, better get packing!

-

* * *

I dragged my suitcase to Shane's car to see him tapping at his steering wheel singing along to the radio, I wish I could drive, but I've never been good with transportation. I remember when I was 16 I got on a bus to take me to the supermarket to collect some shopping for my mom, I ended up at a supermarket, just 45km away from home.

I got in the passenger's seat and closed the door behind me

"You ready?" he asked

"ROADDDDDDDDDDDD TRIPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!"

Shane rolled his eyes at me before pulling away, why wasn't he as excited as me?

-

* * *

"I spy with my little eye something beginning with... C"

"Err I don't know...Car?"

"OH MY GOD ARE YOU PYSCHIC?" I asked, completely blown away

"Yes, Jason, Yes I am, it's not like we're on a busy motorway or anything full of cars..."

"Okay AGAIN AGAIN! I spy with my little eye something beginning with C"

Shane groaned "Car?"

"YES! YOU ROCK AT THIS GAME"

"So do you Jason, so do you"

The rest of the journey consisted of fun filled car games, including the number plate game, and that one where you create a story about the people in the car next door. I was having a blast, I wasn't so sure about Shane though; he didn't seem to contribute much.

We pulled up outside of what must have been his house as I looked around in awe, it was big! I got out the car and dragged my suitcase along the pavement whilst Shane shot me a weird look

"What?" I asked

"Jason. Why on earth do you have a leopard print suitcase?"

"Why don't you?" I shot back. I thought it was rather trendy

"Because I'm a man..."

My jaw dropped "Excuse me I'm just as much of a man as you are" I protested

"Of course you are...I'm sorry for ever saying such a thing"

"Apology accepted"

"Right time to face the music"

-

* * *

Nate POV

I sat on one side of the bed as Mitchie leaned up against me scribbling away in her notebook. God knows what she was writing.

I strummed effortlessly on my guitar, I still hadn't told her how I felt, I hadn't had the balls. Our 'date' went great, scrap that it went better than expected. I've had several opportunities since then to just put myself out there and confess everything. Yet I didn't. Why? Because I was a coward.

But it was getting more and more difficult.

"Mitch?" I asked as he raised her head from her notebook and looked directly at me

"Yeah?"

"I-I-" Smooth Nate, just stutter over your words why don't you

She raised an eyebrow at me. Okay lets weigh out the options; verbalise everything and watch her run away OR kiss her and _then _watch her run away...

-

* * *

Shane POV

I entered the house with Jason in tow, my parents were out and the house seemed pretty quiet. Nate must be out.

"We'll just drop our stuff in my room to begin with, Oh I'll warn you I share a room with my brother, so you'll be on the floor, sorry"

"Don't worry about it!"

I laughed, Jason seemed to see the positive out of every situation. I began to climb the stairs to see the bedroom door slightly open, the light cracking through. Music blaring from the room. Nate must be in.

I glanced behind me to see Jason lugging his 'attractive' suitcase up the stairs with a pained expression across his face. I laughed to myself as I reached the top, helping Jason, he really needed to work on his stamina.

I opened the door slightly as my eye widened. I froze, my heart pounding in my chest at a million beats per second, I couldn't believe it...Nate...Mitchie...

"Dude, stop gawping at your brother sucking face with his girl"

* * *

**So there you go! HAAAA SHANE CAUGHT THEM OUT! I'M EVIL! SO YOU KNOW THE DRILL ...11 REVIEWS TIL THE NEXT CHAPTER! TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK, IT MEANS ALOT!**

**QUESTION: MORE SARAH? Anyone who you want more POV from, More jake? Caitlyn? another OC?**

**SPOLILERS:**

**FIGHT!**

**JASON POV**

**JASON LIKES HALLOWEEN LOL.**

**JASON PLAYS JESUS (not literally, more like a peacemaker, but imagine Jason as a biblical figure...)**

**BASICALLY THIS IS A CHAPTER EVOLVING AROUND JASON, IT WILL BE LITTERALLY ALL HIM (BESIDES A LIL NATE AND SHANE). Which I'm sure many of you will love**


	15. blood, my super sweet 16 and tears

**HELLO THERE! I'm back! Sorry I made you wait a few days, actually I'm not sorry, I had a load of work to do and a lot of sleep to try and catch up on. Plus I dislocated my shoulder by falling down the stairs!!! Hahaha so once again I'd like to say numerous thanks to everyone who reviewed, you guys put the biggest smile on my face! But, it looks like some of my usual reviewers have given up on me? Hope this isn't the case! Also thanks for all the alerts, favourites, and such like...**

**IF YOU GET A CHANCE CHECK OUT MY ONE SHOT 'BYEBYE BEAUTIFUL' AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK, AND WHETHER OR NOT I SHOULD WRITE MORE ONE SHOTS!**

**OKAY SO 189 REVIEWSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS! WOOO CMON 11 MORE TIL MY BIG 200! SO GET ME TO 200 HUNDRED FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER TO BE POSTED AND IF YOU GET ME TO 210 I'LL POST 2 CHAPTERS! AND WILL DO DEDICATIONS TO ALL OF YOUR FICS (IF YOU LEAVE A NOTE TELLING ME TO READ THEM)**

**Chapter Dedications: Okay guy's same as the last chapter. All of them are amazing, and definitely worth reading, so check them out, or else**

**xoxoteamjonasandedward4evaxoxo's fic two different worlds collide(NOW COMPLETED!!!)- LetTheRadioBreakTheSilence 's fic 'see you in the dark'!!**

**SunshineAtMidnight 's Best Friends and last but certainly not least ****Alyssa4Music4Life**** 's fic When you look me in the eyes. So there ya go! **

Chapter 15:

-

* * *

MITCHIE POV

Before I could register what was going on I was in the middle of a heated make out session with Nate, how it happened I don't know, did I like it? Yes. One minute he as stuttering some incoherent sentence and the next his lips come crashing upon mine. It was safe to say that it surpassed expectations.

yet It wasn't until an unrecognisable voice spoke that I finally realised we weren't alone

"Dude, stop gawping at your brother sucking face with his girl"

Brother? Hold on...No, no , no ,no, no, NO! I automatically pulled away from Nate who obviously hadnt heard the male voice and looked towards the door, Oh shit.

I wiped my mouth out of instinct as I tried to read the expression on Shane's face, his mouth hanging open and his eyes full of rage and confusion. He wasn't happy. I momentarily glanced at the boy standing next to him, pretty cute, before reverting my gaze back to Nate who now looked troubled.

"Uh-h hi Shane..." he said quietly avoiding eye contact with the both of us. He didn't say anything, yet just continued glaring. He stepped into the room, his fists clenched and his body tense

"It's not what it-"I began to explain before I was interrupted. Why i felt the need to explain to him was beyond me, especially after everything he has done, but i couldnt help it.

"Not what it looks like?" he said in a mocking tone "Well I must be seeing things. Sorry, for a second there I thought you had your tongue shoved down my brother's throat."

"Well yes, but-" Once again interrupted.

"So you admit it. I thought i wasn't delusional." He stopped and looked at Nate "Oh and Nate thanks oh so much for hooking up with my best friend whilst I've been away. High five. You'll be sure to win the brother of the year award"

I couldn't believe what I was hearing, Shane had never been so venomous and bitter before, it was almost as if he was jealous. I cautiously raised my focus from my hands to his face to see his eyes glistening around the edges, were they..Tears?! Of course not, why would they be?

Shanes eyes met with mine as he shook his head slightly and scoffed before turning round and exiting the room, leaving his bemused friend standing in the door way.

I watched him as he became uneasy with the situation he was left in

"Err... HI IM JASON!" his tone picked up, erasing the tension in the room previously to an extent. I smiled weakly at him as Nate raised a hand in the form of acknowledgement

"I better go and find Mr. grumpy pants...see you later! Oh by the way I love the leopard print top you're wearing!" and with that he raced down the stairs happily... So that was the famous Jason, exactly how Shane described.

-

* * *

SHANE POV

I stormed down the stairs and out into the back yard, slamming the door behind me. I set my focus on the night sky as I tried to level my heavy breathing, I needed to calm down. How could he do that? How could she do that?

I know I wasn't a fine one to talk in this situation but I couldn't help but feel betrayed. She wasn't supposed to be kissing that Grey brother...

I closed my eyes as I felt the anger to continue to bubble up inside of me. This was all my fault, I literally pushed her into his arms. He was there every time she shed a tear over me or had a bad day. He was there to share her happy moments and memories. I wasn't. I've been replaced. But not for long.

Let operation smitchie begin.

-

* * *

JASON POV

Well they seemed nice. I made my way down the stairs and followed the sound of a door slamming, Shane was so dramatic.

I stepped out into the porch and stood next to Shane who had his eyes firmly shut.

"So..." i said in a sing song voice as his eyes shot open "What was all that about?"

"Nothing" he muttered

"C'mon, that was obviously nothing, no one throws a hissy fit over nothing"

"It. Was. Nothing." I stepped to the side a bit as a reaction to Shanes harsh tone, sure I had seen him in various moods but this was different, it was as if he was bottling something up

"Look Shane, you know as well as I do that I'm not going to give up until you tell me. Even if that means slapping you, pouring boiling water over your face or tickling you till you go blue in the face"

He looked towards me, his expression softened slightly "It's complicated"

"I can do complicated" I think...

"That wasn't just any girl" he sat down on the step and ran his hands through his brown hair "That's Mitchie, my best friend"

Oh. "I'm sorry mate that must be a bit awkward, you being best friends with a girl who is dating your brother"

"That's not it."

"Well what then?" I was confused, and a little hungry, ah what i'd do for a taco right now, or some pancakes, mmm pancakes.

"You know that song I wrote?"

"Which one, you've wrote loads"

"The one we did for the project, and I suppose all the other ones as well"

"Yeah... Were they about her?!" my eyes widened at the realisation

He nodded "Jason, you don't understand, I think I'm in love with her... We've been best friends for years and I've always seen her as this sister figure, someone who I can relate to on a friendship level, but ever since I've started college i-i can't stop thinking about her. She's always on my mind. Now she hates me and has hooked up with my perfect brother"

Woah.

"Jeez. Shane," For once i was speechless, i didnt know what to say to make this situation seem any better to him "have you told her how you feel?"

He looked at me eyes open wide "NO! I couldn't even if I wanted to! She hates me, I literally broke her after telling her about me and Sarah. She hasn't spoken to me since. I know she doesn't feel the same way about me, why would she. I'm just a soon to be teenage father."

I watched helplessly as he buried his heads in his hands, he was now crying... Not even cludeo could fix this. I sat down beside him and placed my hand on his shoulder for support.

"Dude, sure you've got a kiddie on the way, and sure you may not be the perfect friend at the moment, but you're going to get the girl, trust me"

I had a plan.

-

* * *

It was just before midnight by the time Shane and I had made our way into his room, completely exhausted by his confessions. If I was a TV producer, I could make one seriously could soap opera about his life. At first Shane was a little reluctant to spend the night in the same room with his brother, but when I assured him that he was already asleep he agreed.

I felt my eyes drop as I began to drift into the land of sleep when I heard a yell

"WHAT THE ...WHO THREW A PILLOW AT ME?"Said the voice of the youngest Grey brother. I squinted, my eyes not used to the darkness...I guess I should start eating more carrots.

"CUT IT OUT!" He added as Shane threw yet another one towards him.

"Make me" he scoffed. And there was me thinking I was the immature one

"Shane will you get over it already!"

Shane got up and turned the light on, the brightness blinding me momentarily, I continued pretending I was asleep, I had no energy to make any input or funny comment.

"What did you say?"

"I said get over it Shane."

Shane threw the covers off of him and got up, walking towards Nate's bed. " I think you need to get over yourself, little boy."

Nate scoffed "Oh really now?"

"Yeah. You need to wake up and realise that Mitchie isn't interested in you, you obviously forced yourself upon her"

The younger brother laughed bitterly "Oh is that so. Funny that. She was the one who kissed me the first time."

"There's been more than one time?" Shane asked quietly, this was killing him. One more comment and I had to intervene

"Yep the day i took her to the _beach_. And she was quite willing to return mine today. Face it Shane, you've fucked up your life and now you're left with nothing. You're jealous because you and you alone has ruined a friendship between you and an amazing person. And now you want to jeopardise my chance. Well news flash. Don't bother. If you care for Mitchie in the slightest you'd let her make her own mind up instead of taking matters into your own hand"

I opened my eyes, as I heard Shane lunge towards Nate, pinning him to the floor "SHUT THE FUCK UP NATE. YOU DONT KNOW ANYTHING."

"FOR GOODNESS SAKE! AND YOU THINK YOU DO? WHY ARE YOU OVER REACTING ABOUT US KISSING ITS NOT LIKE..."Nate's raised voice lowered as realisation hit him "Oh no you don't..."he shook his head and laughed slightly "don't you dare say you like her... Oh my god this is such a typical Shane thing, you always want what you can't have." And with that Shane threw a punch at Nate's nose.

I lunged towards them, pulling Shane off of Nate who now had a bloody nose. I know I should have stopped the fight long before violence was involved but I was on Shane's side and I thought that maybe Nate could push his buttons a little and make him admit his feelings by himself and he would realise that Shane and Mitchie are better suited for each other. Guess I was wrong , as usual.

"GUYS CALM DOWN, ITS 12:17 IN THE MORNING, I HAVE TO BE AWAKE IN 5 HOURS 43 MINUTES FOR THE RE RUNS OF MY SUPER SWEET 16, AND I DO NOT WANT TO MISS THEM BECAUSE I'VE OVER SLEPT" I looked at the both of them as the raised eyebrows at me. What? I liked birthday parties.

I cleared my throat "Look you're both still pretty caught in the moment with the happenings of today. I want you to apologize to one another and talk in the morning once you've BOTH calmed down. You're brothers for goodness sake, you shouldn't have to hurt each other over a girl."

I brought Shane to his feet as Nate sat up, nursing his nose. I waited for a few seconds, hoping that one of them would make the first move and apologize, but no such luck

I groaned "Right after three , you'll both apologize together, okay? One...Two..."

"Sorry..."they both mumbled

"Good, now go to sleep"

-

* * *

I stretched my arms as I finished watching my super sweet 16, everyone was still fast asleep. I knew it would only be a matter of time before the bickering brother awoke, and the last thing I wanted was any more injuries before caused over this Mitchie girl. I don't know what's so special about her, but I'm going to find out.

I've heard two sides of the this story, all I need is a third. It's time for me to work my magic. I'll get things back to how they are supposed to be, no matter what it takes me.

Let the games begin.

**So yeah that's it lol. Jason was pretty normal in this chapter, but I suppose you can't be completely mental when your friend is admitting his love for someone. Tell me what you think, flames are welcome, to an extent**

**QUESTION: WHO DO YOU WANNA SEE MORE POV FROM?**

**SPOILERS:**

**MITCHIE AND JASON'S DAY OUT**

**BROTHERLY BONDING?**

**HALLOWEEN FUN THANKS TO JASON**

**MITCHIE AND SHANE TALK?**

**BACK TO COLLEGE FOR THE BOYS.**


	16. broadway, brotherly bonding and birds

**Okay guys sorry for the wait, but I've just been so unmotivated with this at the moment and I've noticed how my average review count has fallen over the past couple of chapters, and some of my usual reviewers seemed to have disappeared off the face of the earth ******** Can you guys be truthful with me and tell me if this is too slow paced and boring?**

**So from you guys who answered my question it seems you want more Mitchie and a little more smitchie interaction, don't worry there will be more and more over future chapters oh and JASON WILL NOT FALL FOR MITCHIE lol**

**Chapter dedications: ****xoxoteamjonasandedward4evaxoxo's fic two different worlds collide (NOW COMPLETED!!!) and the sequel 'unexpected love'**

**-apologies for typo's i cant be assed to check them.**

* * *

JASON POV

I quietly finished getting myself dressed, it was now nearly 10 and both of them were still sound asleep. I zipped up my leather jacket, causing Shane to stir. I froze to the spot, hoping that he would drift back to sleep, but no such luck

"Jason?" he slowly got up to a sitting position as he rubbed his eyes "What are you doing up and dressed? We didn't plan on going anywhere this morning did we? Because I really can't be bothered."

I smiled slightly, this boy was far too lazy, I'm surprised he's not obese with the amount of TV he watches and the lack of exercise he does. "Well you're not going out, but I am"

Shane raised his eyebrow at me "Where? You don't know where anything is around here"

Where do I tell him I'm going? I can't tell him that I'm going to visit his best friend in the hopes of making her fall in love with him "I'm err ...I'm going bird watching, you know me, I can't get enough of them"

"Well can't you just go and bird watch in the back yard?"

"No."

"Well what am I supposed to do then?"

I backed towards the door, clutching the key firmly in my hand "Well that's the thing I thought it would be a good idea for you to do some brotherly bonding..."

This caused Shane to jump up out of bed "WHAT?!" Nate's eyes flew open at the sudden outburst

"Sorry" and with that I exited the room, shutting the door firmly behind me and locking it. I stood on the other side as Shane punched the door

"JASON, OPEN THE BLOODY DOOR, RIGHT NOW!"

"Nope, you two need to sort things out, and if locking both of you in a room is the only way then so be it"

"Jason c'mon I don't fancy being killed my this crazed lunatic" I heard Nate pipe up

"And I'll just knock the door down" Shane added

"Well explain that to your parents" I wasn't going to open the door unless Shane offered me something worth while, for instance some waffles dipped in chocolate, or the chance to see Mamma Mia on Broadway.

"Well I'll jump out the window" God Shane really was immature.

"Would you rather commit suicide than talk things over with your brother...actually don't answer that"

I heard Shane groan in frustration as he hit the door once more

"I'll be back in a few hours, behave boys"

-

* * *

MITCHIE POV

I sat face down on the kitchen counter, completely exhausted. It was pretty safe to say that I didn't get a lot of sleep last night, I kept over thinking everything and anything that had happened in my life recently, especially what happened at the Grey's yesterday.

Where did Nate and I stand? Are we friends? Best friends? Boyfriend and Girlfriend? Or friends with benefits? Do I even have romantic feelings for him, or is it the idea of having someone to take care of me? Does Nate even like me in that way or was it a spontaneous heat of the moment thing?

And as for Shane, why did he look so angry when he saw us and why do I feel so guilty about it! The amount of times I've told myself over the past few weeks that I should detach myself from him and throw away any feelings for him, I still can't. And I don't know if I want to.

My thoughts were interrupted by a knocking at my door, I was silently praying that it wasn't Nate, as much as I like him and his company; I'm just not prepared to discuss 'us'. I dragged myself towards the door as I heard another knock "I'm coming, hold on."

I opened the door to see...Jason? "Um...hi?" he was the last person I would expect to see knocking at my door; after all, we were still technically strangers.

"Mitchie! Hi!"He extended his arms and engulfed me in the biggest bear hug I have ever experienced. I couldn't help but let a small smile spread across my face at the happiness in his actions and voice. Even though I had only heard him speak twice now, even in a completely awkward situation he still managed to appear positive.

I pulled away from him "Not to sound rude or anything, but why are you here?"

"Well...I've heard so much about you and you sound really cool, so I wanted to get to know you a bit" He's heard so much about me? Shane's been talking about me?

"Oh...well come in I guess" he smiled as I shut the front door

"Well actually I thought we could go to the mall, do a bit of retail therapy"

"Sure but I we don't have any way of getting there, my dad's taken the car

"Not a problem, I stole Shane's keys." I laughed as I grabbed my jacket and made my way out of the door, with Jason close behind me

-

* * *

We were about half way through our journey before I asked the question which had been playing on my mind since Jason had told me he had stolen the keys for Shane's car "Where is Shane? I mean I thought he would be with you, since you are his guest and all..."

"He's locked in his room" he said matter-of-factly.

I quickly glanced at him, not wanting to take my eyes off the road for too long, I was a bad enough driver as it was, the last thing I wanted to do was crash Shane's precious car.

"He's locked in his room?!"

"Yep. With Nate."

My eyes widened "You've left him with Nate? Don't you realise that you could be going back later to a complete bloodbath?"

Jason laughed, "I know, but after what happened last night they need to have a serious talk"

"What happened last night?" I asked now concerned and slightly paranoid

"Nothing...only a little fight"

I tried to keep my eyes focused on the road as the urge of turning towards Jason in complete shock was highly appealing. Shane and Nate had gotten into a fight? About me?! What the...

"Only a little fight?" i asked "what happened and who started it?"

Jason hesitated a little as we finally entered the mall car park. I parked the car in a space which had no surrounding cars; parallel parking wasn't my strong point. I turned off the ignition and faced him "Jason, who started it?"

"Shane, but Nate totally aggravated the situation, he like so totally had that punch coming to him"

"HE PUNCHED NATE?"

He nodded "Gave him a nice bloody nose, Reds so not Nate's colour."

Jason filled me in on the rest of the details, yet I couldn't help but think he was missing out crucial events. He just finished in mid sentence, I tried to put it to the back of my mind, for now, but I would eventually get it out of someone, if not Jason then maybe Nate or even Shane.

-

* * *

SHANE POV

I could kill Jason! I sat slumped against my door whilst Nate was glaring at me obviously still pissed that I tried to break his nose.

"Shane this is stupid, we can't just ignore each other forever"

"Maybe not, but I can try" I was still angry about the whole kissing ordeal, yet I couldn't blame Nate for liking her, I mean who wouldn't. She's beautiful, funny, caring...amazing. I don't hate Nate, I don't think I ever could, but releasing my anger on him was the only thing that was making me feel better at the moment.

"Shane drop the act already. I don't understand why you are reacting like this. What's the real reason?"

"There's no reason."

"So you punched me and are acting like a two year old over _nothing"_ he asked obviously not convinced

"Yep"

"Liar."

"I'm not" I defended myself, do I tell him the real reason? How would he react? And would he just run off and tell Mitchie about it.

He got up off the corner of his bed and sat on the floor opposite me, no longer glaring at me "I know when you're not telling the truth, you're an awful liar. Tell me the real reason"

"I don't want to, you wouldn't understand"

"Try me"

"I can't"

"Why not?"

"Because... because you'd just tell Mitchie" oh shit. Now he knows it's something concerning her. Fuck. There is no escaping this, besides the window; maybe breaking a few bones would be less painful then where I can see this conversation heading.

"How do you know I'd just go and tell her?"

"Because you would, trust me, don't worry about it, can we just change the subject"

"No. Just tell me, I'll promise I won't tell Mitchie"

"No"

"Tell me"

"No"

"TELL ME"

"NO"

"TELL ME!"

"I LOVE MITCHIE OKAY? HAPPY?"

Silence filled the room as my hand flew to my mouth, I looked at Nate whose eyes were wide yet his expression was blank. I got up off the floor and walked towards the window, staring down at the yard.

"You love her?" Nate asked quietly, he too now standing

"Yeah" I nodded, my back to him

"Since when?"

"I don't know, ages I guess, it's just taken me a while to realise it. And before you asked, it's not some stupid little jealous crush that's formed because you and her have become so close"

I waited for a reply, yet there was nothing, I turned around to see Nate sat back on his bed in deep thought "You know, I always thought that you liked her"

"Really? How?" I was slightly taken back, was it really that obvious to everyone but me?

"The way you always got so protective over her when it came to guys. Even her talking to someone from the opposite sex caused you to burst out in a jealous rage. _Or _how have gushed about how amazing she is since I can remember, OR how you looked at her the night of the prom"

Woah... "I don't get it though, why didn't anyone tell me sooner!" I was now angry again, if it had really been that obvious, why had no one brought it to my attention before now, then I wouldn't be in this mess. Mitchie would be my girlfriend and Sarah would not be pregnant with my unborn child.

"Shane people did. Don't you remember our parents saying how you'd one day end up together, or how everyone at school presumed you were more than just friends?"

It was true, I just hadn't paid attention, why was I so stupid?!

"What about you?" I asked

"What about me?"

"Mitchie and you...how do you feel about her?"

He sighed "I like her. She's great, and yeah I have a crush on her, but you two are obviously meant to be together. I can deal with being best friends with her, but with you you'll never be just friends"

I hugged Nate with all my might, I couldn't believe it, he was going to put me before himself. He pulled away as we both coughed in a low tone, trying to regain our masculinity.

"But she hates me Nate; she hasn't spoken to me in weeks"

"Trust me, something tells me that, that won't be happening much longer"

-

* * *

MITCHIE POV

"Oh c'mon Mitchie, it'll be fun, plus I want something to remember my new found friend by" I sighed, surrendering as Jason dragged me by the jacket to the photo booth. After a fun filled two hours of pranks and shopping I had instantly become at ease with Jason.

We crammed into the small booth, along with numerous shopping bags, all belonging to Jason and began to pull various humorous expressions.

We walked towards the smoothie bar, still laughing over our Polaroid's

"Jason I look like a frog!"

"Well you look like a pretty frog"

"Thanks, I think"

We sat at a table and ordered various drinks and snacks "So tell me about you and Shane" he asked. I was caught off guard; so far I had successfully avoided any conversation in my current situation with Shane

"What about me and Shane?"

"Well y'know things haven't been great between you recently"

"How would you know?"

"Because he never shuts up about you"

What? "Really?"

He nodded "He hasn't been his usual self since he told you. I can't remember the last time he ate something besides McDonalds and Burger King. He's been depressed, I've even seen him cry, and it's all because he hurt you"

I was automatically overwhelmed by guilt, he had been depressed, he had cried? Shane never showed emotion. I opened my mouth ready to say something before he interrupted

"He's always talking about you, talking about ways he could get you to talk to him again, although at least one things come from all this"

"And what's that?"

"His music" I nodded, Shane had always been inspired when he was either sad or angry

"Oh" was all that I was able to say

"He's needs someone Mitchie, he can't do this alone, and not I, Jake nor his family will do the job. Only you can"

"Maybe I should talk to him"

"That's the spirit!"

I smiled "Thanks Jason"

"What for?"

"For making me realise that I need my Shane back"

-

* * *

SHANE POV

Nate and I were now playing on the play station; we were finally back on good terms. I heard footsteps as I glanced at the clock- 6pm, it be Jason.

Nate paused the game as we heard the door unlock to see two figures standing at the door- Jason and Mitchie

"HI BOYS, HAVE YOU KISSED AND MADE UP YET?"

"Hello Jason and Yes we have...why are you with Mitchie; I thought you were bird watching?"

"I lied" he smiled "Me and Mitchie went to the mall and had a friendly chat" my eyes widened, what was he up to? More like what had he done

"Okay..."

Silence fell between the four of us until Mitchie spoke "Err Shane could we...talk?" WHAT! SHE- SHE WANTED TO TALK? Remind me thank Jason later!

I jumped to my feet "Yeah!" I replied a little too enthusiastically "Where?"

"My place" and with that she turned around and made her way down the stairs I began to follow her when I stopped at the door and turned around to face my brother and Jason, who had their thumbs up. I smiled and mouthed the words thank you before leaving.

-

* * *

I sat at the edge of Mitchie's bed whilst she was at the other end "So..."

"I'm sorry" we both said at the same time, I couldn't help but laugh slightly

"No Mitchie I am. I wish I had never got in this mess"

She sighed "But I should have been there for you Shane, Jason told me about how you've been"

"What exactly has he told you?" I asked now utterly paranoid that Jason had told Mitchie how I felt

She looked down at her lap "That you've been depressed because I've ignored you" her voice barely audible

"Oh Mitchie, I understand why you ignored me, don't blame yourself, please."

"I've been such a bad friend, you needed me Shane and I just let you suffer on your own. But not anymore, I'm going to be there for you 100%. I've missed you and your stupid jokes"

"And I've missed you, more than you know..." I also love you.

"We good?"

I grinned "We're good"

She threw her arms around me and buried her head in my chest. I had my best friend back.

-

* * *

**So guys there you go yet another chapter, Things look like they are getting back to how they should be , but trust me, there's gunna be more drama!**

**you know the drill the more reviews the faster I update, I'm getting pretty de-motivated at the moment so c'mon you guys review pretty please, even if it's only one word**

**QUESTION: DO YOU THINK THIS FIC IS TOO SLOW PACED? IS IT GETTING BORING? SHALL I INTRODUCE ANY MORE CHARACTERS? please guys i want your honest opinions**

**SPOILERS:**

**HALLOWEEN FUN**

**THE NITCHIE TALK**

**SARAHHHHHHHHHH**

**SMITCHIE INTERACTION**

**UPCOMING CHAPTERS:**

**THANKSGIVING DRAMA, AND SARAH'S INVITED**


	17. whoopee cushions

**Thank you for all the amazing reviews, keep them coming, it means quicker updates! So as I write this I have 223 reviews, I would love it by the time I post chapter 19 to have 250 reviews, think you could do that for me?**

**I'd also like to say thanks to all you who answered my question about the pace of this fic, you've all given me an insight on how I'm going to continue writing this!**

**I'm glad you liked the last chapter!**

**Chapter dedications: xoxoteamjonasandedward4evaxoxo's fic two different worlds collide (NOW COMPLETED!!!) and the sequel 'unexpected love' READ IT! I love it! Also SunshineAtMidnight's fic Best friends, I absolutely love this fic, it's a must read**

**-SORRY FOR TYPO'S ITS MIDNIGHT AND I STAYED UP ESPECIALLY TO FINISH THIS FOR YOU TONIGHT :)**

* * *

SHANE POV

"Jason there is no way I'm wearing that" I pointed in disgust at the Halloween outfit he had hired me, there was no way in hell that I was going to dress up as a life size whoopee cushion.

"What! Why not?" I looked at him, wasn't it obvious that dressing up in a large circular pink rubber costume could be deemed as social suicide let alone completely humiliating.

"Because....it's not cool Jason" his face fell

"But you promised me you'd wear whatever I picked to say thanks for me getting Mitchie to talk to you again"

I sighed, he was right. I really did owe him a lot "Okay I'll wear the bloody costume" his face broke out in a massive grin "But I don't see why you get to go as a power ranger"

"It's because I have magical powers."

"Whatever you say Jase, what ever you say..." I said before walking into the bathroom with my outfit.

I walked out the bathroom several minutes later to find my room empty, I reluctantly dragged myself down the stairs to hear Mitchie, Nate and Jason laughing hysterically over something Jason had probably said.

I turned around and took a look at myself in the full length mirror, I looked hideous. I inhaled deeply as I made my way into the kitchen, knowing that I would soon become the cause of a long and painful cry of laughter from the trio.

"Oh... my...god...please tell me I'm not imagining this" Mitchie said as she looked at me shocked and amused. I took a good look at her; she was dressed in blue, red and yellow lyrcra as superwoman, with a skirt that ended an inch or two above her knees. She looked incredible.

My fantasying ended when I heard Nate speak up "Dude, you look like something crossed between a condom and candyfloss"

I rolled my eyes "Thanks Nate, you just look stupid" his face fell momentarily before laughing again. He was dressed up jack sparrow from pirates of the Caribbean

"Whatever dude, you're still a freaking whoopee cushion "I glanced at Jason who looked utterly content at my humiliation

I walked over to take a seat opposite Mitchie, for her to imitate a farting sound as I did so "Very mature Mitchie" I couldn't help but smile as she looked at me innocently

"I'm sorry Shane but your costume really blows me away" she erupted into laughter as she clutched her stomach. After a minute or two she composed herself again "I'm really sorry that was totally out of order I..." I was about to accept her apology when a flash went off in front of me. I was blinded momentarily before I registered what had happened.

I shot her an unimpressed look as she lowered her camera; she bit her lip, looking slightly guilty

"Oh I'm going to so get you back Mitchie Torres" she raised an eyebrow as I stood up and extended my arms, grabbing her sides

"Don't you dare....SHANEEE!!!!!!!!" she squirmed in my embrace as I began to tickle her "SHANE PLEASE STOP, S-SHANE!"

"Not until you that I'm the most attractive whoopee cushion you've ever laid eyes on"

"O-o-okay...ShaneYou'reTheHottestWoopieCushionOnTheFaceOfTheEarth" she hurried out the sentence in one breath as I finally released her from my hold. I just smirked at her as she narrowed her eyes at me

"So Jason, what do you have planned for us tonight then?" Nate asked, curious to why he had been forced to dress up.

"Well...We're going trick or treating!" He jumped up and down on the spot excitedly as I once again rolled my eyes at him

"Jason, we're 18 and 16 years old, don't you think we're a little too old to be knocking on peoples doors begging for candy?"

"NO!" mitchie and Jason both said in unison, which caused Nate to chuckle, I threw my hands up in defeat

"Okay, _fine_ we'll go trick or treating, but after can we watch some horror films?"

"But they scare me!" Jason piped up

"All the more reason to watch them"

-

* * *

MITCHIE POV

I ran down the pathway to the Grey's house breathing heavily as the three guys were chasing me

"MICHELLE TORRES!"Nate bellowed

"GIVE US BACK "Shane added

"OUR CANDYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY" Jason whined

I laughed evilly as I let myself in the unlocked front door and hurried into the living room and hid behind the sofa. I tried to calm my breathing as quickly as I could, not wanting to make it obvious where I was hiding. I heard the front door click shut and footsteps enter the hall

"Come out, come out wherever you are" Nate said in a singsong voice. I pursed my lips together tightly as I heard one set of footsteps enter the room and creak on the wooden floor.

The footsteps got closer and closer as I could now the shadow of one of them from the side of the sofa

"BOOO!"

I let out a shriek and rose to my feet as Shanes face appeared only inches away from me, I hit his arm playfully

"Shit Shane! You scared the living daylights out of me"

"Ah that's what you get for stealing my candy"

I put on my best puppy dog expression, as my hands dripped tighter around the bag of treats. I wasn't going to give them up without a fight.

"Give them back"

"No" I said sweetly, backing away against the wall. Shane took a step closer

"Mitchie" he warned playfully as he took yet another step towards me, my back now firmly against the cold wall.

I smirked "Make me"; Shane brought his face closer to mine as he put his hands on my waist, not taking his eyes off me. I knew full well he was planning to tickle me but it still caused me to gulp hard, as I felt my body tense up at our closeness, his warm breath hitting my cheek. I broke our gaze as I reverted my eyes to his hands which were still placed at my sides.

This was not helping my self control.

"Oh there you two are!" Jason said happily as he skipped into the room. Shane pulled away from me as I saw his cheeks turn crimson.

The rest of our evening was spent huddled up on the sofas with numerous blankets and packets of junk food watching all five SAW films back to back. I was sat in between Jason and Shane, whilst Nate had fallen into a deep sleep on the floor.

I squinted my eyes; not wanting to see yet another person get bludgeoned to death. I looked to my left to see Jason shaking uncontrollably, obviously petrified, yet he hadn't once complained. That's what I loved about him. Even though I had only known him a couple of days it had become apparent to me that he was a genuinely optimistic person who always put others before himself, even if that meant him suffering as a result.

Shane on the other hand didn't look phased in the slightest. I yawned as I laid my head on his chest, feeling my eyes drop slightly. He wrapped his arm around my body, bringing me closer to him. I couldn't help but relax as I inhaled his cologne. I had missed this, the closeness and security that Shane provided me. Sure Nate had been protective of me as well, when it came to high school gossipers and creepy guys hitting on me, but it wasn't the same as Shane's. With him I felt like I was safe, that no one or anything could hurt me. I finally felt myself drift to sleep as I felt Shane ...run his fingers through my hair, placing a small kiss on the top of my head

-

* * *

3 days later...

I stood next to Nate with is arm draped around my shoulders as we watched Shane and Jason pack the last of their belongings back into the boot of Shanes car. The past few days had been the best I have had since I can remember; I had regained one of my best friends and made another. Even though there was still a small amount of tension between Nate and me since our kiss, we had said to one another that we wouldn't speak a word about it till the guys had left.

They closed the boot as Jason came hurtling towards me at a million miles per hour and causing me to fall backwards on the grass, thank god I was standing on the lawn and not the concrete pavement

"I'm going to miss you Mitchie!" I laughed, even though I was currently being crushed under Jason's bodyweight

"I'm going to miss you too Jason"

He got up off me as I sat up and sat beside me "Look after Shane for me will you?" I asked in a low voice, not wanting him to hear, as much as I wanted to be there for Shane, I knew that there was some things I simply couldn't be around to assist with...with school and that. He nodded "And tell that so called brother of mine to come and get off his girlfriend for at least a day and come and visit his favourite sibling."

"Will do Mitch! Now you've got to call me all the time and fill me in on everything that's happened. I want to know what you had for breakfast, lunch, dinner and any other snack or beverage you may have consumed in between. That and any other important thing. You've got to call me more than Shane because let's face it, even though he's ridiculously handsome, he's far less significant compared to me"

I rolled my eyes and continued to laugh as I pulled myself and Jason to our feet "Okay"; he smiled and got into the passenger seat.

I watched with a smile upon my face as Nate hugged his brother goodbye, I guess even something like catching us kissing really couldn't effect the solid relationship they had. Shane pulled away, and looked at me, nodding, motioning me to follow him over to a spot out of the ear shot of the others.

"So I guess this is goodbye...again" I said, trying to sound as light hearted as I possibly could

"I don't want to go back" he whined, causing me to smile "I've finally got my Mitchie back and now I have to go back to shitty college with shitty people and I have to see shitty Sarah"

"Shane that's no way to talk about the mother of your child"

"But-"

"No buts, apologise"

"To who!? It's not like I said it to her face"

"Apologise" I repeated sternly

He sighed "I'm sorry...now can I have a hug?" I couldn't resist his sweet voice; I nodded and extended my arms as he embraced me, leaning his chin on my forehead. After what felt like minutes, I began to pull away, yet I was stopped my his strong arms

"Shane you're going to have to let me go at some point you know"

"No I don't, why can't we just stay like this forever" As much as I'd love to stay in his embrace forever I knew that if he didn't leave soon, he wouldn't ever leave, or more to the point- I wouldn't let him

"C'mon Shane, you can hug me all you want when you come down next" he pulled away seeming content until I said "Until then you can use Jason as a substitute"

He shot me a disgusted look "No thanks I'd rather hug a corpse"

"HEY!"Jason piped up looking obviously offended; man does he have good hearing

"I'm joking!" Shane tried to reassure him before looking at me mouthing 'I'm really not' I rolled my eyes and pushed Shane in the direction of the car

"Do I really have to go?"

"Yes"

"Fine." He walked up to the car and got in waving at myself and Nate one last time before starting the ignition and driving off.

I felt the same as I did when I watched him leave for the first time, scared and upset. Yet this time, watching him go hurt even more, and I don't know why. Things between me and Shane had been different since we had made up, he had become a lot more confident when invading my personal space, and the looks he gave me would completely throw me. Sure we had always been a pretty close previously, in the respect that we weren't afraid to hug each other senseless or show gestures of affection like the occasional kiss on the cheek, but never to the extent he had been in the past couple of days.

I watched the car disappear in the distance before looking at Nate "So..."

"Nate, we need to talk about the other night"

"I know we said to wait until Shane left, but I thought it would be a little more than ten seconds" he laughed slightly

"Better to get it over with"

"I suppose, c'mon let's get inside" I followed him into the living room of the Greys house before making myself comfortable on one of the three sofas

"What happened the other night was a...mistake"

My face fell as I heard him say the last word, I didn't know how I even felt about Nate and if it was even romantic, but it didn't mean hearing that it was a mistake didn't hurt. He must have noticed my expression and continued quickly "Don't get me wrong, I really like you Mitchie, hell you're probably the most amazing girl I've ever come across, but I think that you and me are made to be best friends"

I felt the dagger being removed from my chest as he said those words, I sat back and thought about the situations- me and Nate being best friends compared to me and Nate being a couple.

Thinking about Nate and I being friends, hanging out, talking to each other about anything and everything seemed to fit perfectly yet when I thought about Nate and I kissing or being romantically involved, I simply couldn't imagine it being him...there was only one person I could see instead... Oh my god...Shane?!

I quickly stopped my thoughts, not wanting to begin an inner struggle with my head and my heart at the moment "you're right" I smiled "So everything's cool between us?"

"Of course Mitchie! I don't think I could function if me and you weren't okay...just look at Shane, you see what sort of effect you have on people"

Yeah just look at Shane...

-

* * *

SHANE POV

I sat back in the student lounge staring at the ceiling, wow my life really was exciting, I didn't notice someone was sitting opposite me before they coughed. I reverted my gaze from the ceiling to the person in front of me- Sarah

"Hi Sarah" I said trying to be genuinely nice. My perception of her had changed since I had begun talking to Mitchie again, merely for the fact that I no longer resented her for causing me to lose the girl I love.

"Hi Shane, good vacation?"

"Yeah it was really good actually...so how are you? I mean morning sickness and everything?"

She looked at me surprised at me taking interest in how she was instead of me biting her head off "Err...Okay I guess, I mean vomiting the entire contents of your stomach every four or so hours isn't a walk in the park"

"Oh" It wasn't until now that I realised just how much this must be effecting Sarah. For the past few weeks I had been too wrapped up in my own self pity to care or even think what she may be going through. "I'm sorry Sarah"

"For what?"

"Everything, getting us into this mess, ignoring you, being an insensitive bastard..."

She laughed "It's okay Shane. It take two people to make a baby, plus its only what I expected, it is a pretty big thing to get to grips with"

"Well I've come to grips with it and I'm going to take responsibility, I'll be there every step of the way, and what better way for that to begin with you meeting the people who mean the most to me"

"What like meeting your family?" she asked, sounding apprehensive

"Yep, along with my best friend, so Sarah, would you spend thanksgiving with me and my family?"

* * *

**Only a little Sarah part in there but hey, she's back and she's here to stay, so I've set the ball in motion with the whole thanks giving drama... should be good. So you know the drill REVIEW PLEASEEE! ILL LOVE YOU FOREVER**

**ANY SUGGESTIONS PLEASE LEAVE IN REVIEW, MY PM'S NEVER SEEM TO REACH ME**

**SPOILERS: NEXT CHAPTER- FASTFORWARDING 3 WEEKS**

**THANKS GIVING PART ONE:**

**SARAH AND JASON ARE INVITTED**

**LET THE TORRES-GREY TRADITIONS BEGIN**

**JAKE BRINGS CAITLYN ALONG**

**MITCHIES JEALOUS.**


	18. Thanksgiving Part 1

**Oh my God guys I think I had serious fan fiction withdrawals! I had to result to reading an ACTUAL book! Shocking, I know. So Thanks so much for your reviews, 15 reviews! I'm veryyyyyy happy! So at the moment I'm at 238 reviews, and I know some of you couldn't review because of stupid fan fiction but please leave one for the previous chapter! I'm a review addict! And it really does make my day to know that you like this fic**

**If you get me OVER 250 by the time I post the next chapter, I'll post an extra-long chapter and a smitchie and a nitchie one shot! That's a pretty good deal isn't it? One chapter and two one-shots.**

**Chapter dedications: xoxoteamjonasandedward4evaxoxo's fic two different worlds collide (NOW COMPLETED!!!) and the sequel 'unexpected love' READ IT! I love it! Plus shes always supporting me so do the same for her! trust me you wont be dissapointed .Also SunshineAtMidnight's fic Best friends, I absolutely love this fic, it's a must read...Shes also making me seriously impatient with her fic! Signs of a good author!**

**Anyway on with the next chapter!REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW :)**

-SORRY FOR TYPO'S ITS 11:25PM oh and i realise ive never done a disclaimer: I own nothing, nor will i ever. haha.

* * *

(Now at thanks giving...FYI the baby is now 12 weeks)

Sarah POV

I gulped hard as I watched Shane pack my belongings for me. Even though I was only three months gone, I found it difficult to go half an hour without either throwing up the entire contents of my stomach or feeling the need to sit down. Pregnancy sucks. I knew it wouldnt be fun and games, but i miss the days where i could keep my meals down or where i'd be able to eat normal meals without craving salmon and hot sauce.

Ever since Shane had vowed he would stand by my side through thick and thin, he's practically taken the role as my personal slave. And to be honest, it was beginning to get on my nerves.

And then of course there's the big Thanksgiving visit we'll be embarking on in a matter of hours, I don't want to imagine what his parents think of me, what if they hate me?. I'll be 'The girl who has ruined their sons life' just the reputation I want. It's all he had been going on about for the past few days, how excited he was to see his family and his best friend Mitchie. A name i must have heard hundreds of times recently, Mitchie this, Mitchie that... I don't know what it is about this girl but whenever Shane mentions her, his face lights up and is if he is on cloud nine. Something tells me a certain Shane Grey may have a slight crush.

It was a good week or so after i told Shane before I plucked up the courage to tell my parents, I sent them a text. Not the best method, I know, but I didn't have the guts to look at them cold in the eyes. They've practically disowned me, well my mom anyway, she doesn't believe in casual relationships let alone pre-marital sex.

My dad on the other hand always did as my mother had said, he was a push over, it was if he didn't have his own mind at times. He would call me when my mom had disappeared for another one of her nights out with the girls, asking me how I was and if there was anything he could do for me. All I wanted to do was to come home, it wasn't that far from the college, I just wanted to be around people who I felt safe around, who could look after me, I wanted to act like the child. But that wasn't a possibility. Mom wouldn't let me set foot in the house, I was a disgrace in her eyes, but I guess I always had been.

No one could compare to my sister. My beautiful, all knowing, whiter than white, sister- Alison. She was a college graduate and was now studying to become a financial lawyer at Harvard. She was the type of girl everyone aspired to be- pretty, smart and successful, but my god was she prude. She practically spent the best part of her teenage years locked away in her room or in the library reading about things that would probably be no use to anyone. And as for guys? I think the most contact she had with a guy between the ages of birth and 19 was an accidental brush of the shoulders. But now she was in a 'respectable' and steady relationship with some hot shot guy called Callum, who just so conviently happened to be extremely rich. To be honest i just think my sisters a gold digging bitch who will end up having some mental crisis at the age of 24 and run off with his money to Vegas and get married to some guy called paolo.

Shane zipped up my suitcase and placed it on the floor, extending the handle up "Was there anything else you wanted me to pack? Do you have enough painkillers for the journey?"

"I think you've practically packed my whole entire life into that suitcase. And yes, I have plenty, stop worrying, it's an hour away, it's not like we're driving to Australia." i rolled my eyes

He threw up his hands defensively "Okay, I'm sorry....do you want me to bring a bin in the car, just in case you feel sick?" his voice became frantic again

"Shane stop worrying! I'm a big girl you know" I instinctively placed my hand over my now slightly swollen stomach

He looked to the floor, slightly embarrassed at his over reacting "Okay, but I can't help but worry."

"C'mon you, let's go get Jason, we don't want to be late do we" I rubbed the top of his arm reassuringly before smiling; he returned the smile as he grabbed my suitcase, leading me out of the apartment.

-

* * *

MITCHIE POV

I was practically running around like a headless chicken, trying to get everything ready, I glanced at the clock, knowing I didn't have long before I would be bombarded with endless hugs from Jason and Shane. Ever since me and Shane had made up, its been just like old times, besides the obvious distance. We spent hours upon hours on the phone talking about absolute nonsence, and if i wanst on the phone to Shane i was talking to Jason. Actually come to think about it, in one way or another i spend all my waking moments either with or talking to either Shane, Nate or Jason.

Shane had literally begged me on the phone one night to let Jason spend the week at mine seeming as he had a 'secret' guest to house. I hadn't really hesitated with my decision, I absolutely loved Jason, he was the perfect cure to a bad mood. Yet I couldn't help but wonder who Shane's other guest was...

I glanced at Nate who was slumped on my sofa with his iPod playing a full volume, his eyes firmly closed. So much for being a gentleman, he hadn't even once offered to help out.

I walked to the kitchen, opening the freezer and grabbing the nearest pack of ice before making my way back into the living room. I bit my lip, trying to suppress my smirk as I quickly grabbed Nate's waistband and dropped the bag of ice.

I took a step back as his eyes shot open "AHHHHHHHHHH! WHAT THE HELL?" He pulled out his headphones and gave me a death glare "MITCHIEE"

I couldn't help but laugh as his voice went high pitch, revenge is oh so sweet.

"Yeah?" I inquired politely, trying my best to play the oblivious

"What was this for?" he asked, now fully standing up, retrieving the ice pack from his pants.

"That wasn't me..."

"Well who was it? Pixies?"

"Maybe, but I think it's more likely to be smurfs..."

"Oh very funny Mitchie, ha ha ha....Just you wait, I'll get you back" he smirked mischievously

I laughed, as I continued dusting the dining table "I'm sure you will"

A good half an hour passed after Nate had left to clean his room before the door finally rang, I felt my stomach erupt with butterflies as the excitement of seeing Shane and Jason was getting a little too much. I practically sprinted to the door to be greeted by the cheesiest grin I'd ever seen

"JASON!!!!!" I jumped up wrapping my legs around his waist as he spun me around

"MITCHIE! "He put me down and hugged me again tightly

"How've ya been crazy kid?" I asked him

"Good! Nothing to complain about! Actually I was getting a little bored, Shanes not that fun"

I laughed as a voice coughed from behind him "Excuse me" he said mocking hurt "I'm a lot of fun... when I want to be"

He pushed Jason to the side and extended his arms "And there was me thinking I was your best friend"

I laughed as I walked into his arms, accepting his embrace "You are, but let's face it, Jason does give the best hugs" Shane tightened his grip around me as I breathed in his cologne, closing my eyes.

I opened them a matter of seconds later to see an unfamiliar figure standing at the bottom step looking extremely uncomfortable. I blinked hard before looking at them again...it was a girl...Oh no he didn't.

I pulled away abruptly "Shane, who's your guest?"

"Oh this is Sarah" he turned around and grabbed her wrist, pulling her closer "Sarah, Mitchie. Mitchie, Sarah"

I smiled politely through gritted teeth as I shook her hand. Just when I thought this thanksgiving was going to be the best to date, he had to ruin it by bringing the mother to be with him. I inhaled deeply as I tried to calm myself, the urge of slapping that pretty face of her, becoming even more tempting. Sure she hadn't done anything to me personally but she's ruined my chances of ever getting my prince charming.

I quickly took my eyes off of her and look towards Jason "So I'll show you to your room" he nodded "Oh and I'll see you later Shane" I added, still not looking at him but waving my hand as to say 'go'

"Okay" he agreed sounding slightly disappointed before shutting the door behind him and Sarah.

As soon as I heard the door click, I narrowed my eyes at Jason "You could have warned me that Shane was bringing _her _"

His eyes softened "I'm sorry, I didn't find out until yesterday and well I was too excited to see you that I totally forgot to warn you"

I sighed heavily, feeling completely defeated. I couldn't be mad at Jason, even if I tried. "It's okay Jase. Is she staying for the whole of Thanks Giving?"

He bit his lip and nodded

"Oh great" I said sarcastically.

"C'mon Mitch show me to my room"

I nodded as I leapt up the stairs, Jason following eagerly with his famous leopard print suitcase. I led him to the room next to mine which had joining doors. Something tells me that I'd be regretting that those doors were ever fitted...

-

* * *

SHANE POV

I sighed as I left Mitchie's , it was almost as if she was in a hurry to get rid of me. I know that she was only going to show Jason where he was staying, but part of me wished it was me staying with her, that she jumped me not...Jason! I snapped out of my jealous thoughts as I noticed Sarah walking quietly behind me.

"You okay?" I asked her concerned, maybe she was feeling sick, maybe something was wrong with the baby

"Yeah..." she said quietly, i guess she was nervous about meeting everyone. I nodded as I opened the front door, to be greeted with my parents waiting eagerly at the bottom of the stair case. I had told my parents about a week ago that I planned to bring Sarah along, after all they were going to have to put up with her for a very long time. They had finally accepted the fact that I wasn't playing some cruel joke on the pair of them, and that I was in fact a soon to be father.

"Hi mom, dad" I said my hello's and exchanged hugs before introducing Sarah

"Guys this is Sarah" I looked towards her, her face slightly paler than usual

"Hi Mr and Mrs Grey, it's really nice to meet you..." she trailed off, not knowing what else to say. I quickly looked towards my parents to see how they would react to her

"Come here!" my mom said as she pulled Sarah close to examine her "Why aren't you a little stunner! And look-" she pointed at Sarah's now visible bump, she placed her hand on it "Oh hello future grandkid"

I couldn't help but smile at my mom. I watched as Sarah relaxed, laughing at my mom's comment. Even though I had accepted that Sarah and I were going to be parents, I couldn't help but think that this should be me and Mitchie. Maybe one day it will be, I can only hope.

-

* * *

JASON POV

I continued jumping up and down on Mitchie's bed as she rummaged through a cardboard box which she retrieved from under her bed

"Whatcha doing?"

"Well..." She sat up straight and looked at me "Every thanks giving we make something for one another, it can be serious or as a joke. And I haven't even begun thinking about what to make you guys"

"Well you know I'm easy to please...I'd be thrilled with a packet of potato chips or even better some pancakes drenched in syrup" Mitchie laughed as I looked at her seriously, the thing is I would be.

A light bulb went off in my head, I had to make sure that Shane made the sweetest, romantic and ...suggestive present he could. Operation Smitchie would finally be able to get under way

"What else do you guys do at thanksgiving?" Ever since Shane invited me along I had practically been on the edge of my seat. Thanks giving was never celebrated in my house, there was no reason to. My dad was always out of the country on business and when he was on home turf he was in some sleazy motel with his latest flavour of the week, whilst my mum held down three part time jobs just to pay the rent. Our thanks giving would consist of baked beans on toast or a burger from McDonalds.

And what made this that much better was that not only was I now celebrating it with one family, but two!

"Well the Torres-Gray thanksgiving consist of, games, karaoke, stories, presents, more presents and endless amounts of food, trust me there's never a dull moment. Oh and Nate, Jake and Shane always have a pudding eating contest which inevitably results in them throwing up all over my bathroom floor"

Nice. "Speaking of Jake, is he coming this year?"

She nodded " Yep, he's bringing Caitlyn along with him as well. They're getting pretty serious. My brother has never been able to hold down a girl friend for more than a couple of weeks. Looks like he's finally grown up"

I nodded and smiled as my mind drifted back to all the activities the next few days would have in store for me, it was as if I was going to heaven. I could sing Barbara Streisand and eat turkey till my heart's content.

Let the fun begin

**So there you go my lovely readers! What did you think? I know it was pretty uneventful and crap but I needed a little Sarah POV and the hellos. I didn't want to jump straight into the drama, I'm leaving that for the next chapter ! SO GET ME TO MY 250 REVIEWS AND YOU'LL GET ALL THESE SPOILERS**

**QUESTION TIME : DO WE MISS NATES INVOLVMENT IN THE FIC?MORE NATE? DO WE HATE/LOVE SARAH? DO YOU WANT THINGS TO HEAT UP IN SMITCHIE LAND?**

**Spoilers:**

**PART TWO THANKSGIVING:**

**THANKS GIVING DINNER! DOESNT GO SMOOTHLY...**

**MITCHIE GETS A LITTLE ANGRY**

**PRESENT EXCHANGE/JASON'S KARAOKE FUN**

**12 WEEK SCAN/ SHANES REACTION**

**SEX OF THE BABY REVEALLED**

**SOMETHING'S UP WITH SARAH!**


	19. Thanksgiving Part 2

**Ah guys I absolutely love you! Thank you for getting me PAST my target! You have no idea how much it means to me. I mean seriously 22 REVIEWS!? THAT'S CRAZYSHIT Also guys don't give up on smitchie/nitchie! I have more up my sleeve.**

**So as promised I'm making this an extra long chapter, the one shot should be posted by Monday, depending on how much work I have. You guys don't realise how stupid I am putting this before my work but oh well, it's far more satisfying writing this than writing essays**

**Chapter dedications: xoxoteamjonasandedward4evaxoxo's fic two different worlds collide (NOW COMPLETED!!!) and the sequel 'unexpected love' READ IT! I love it! Plus shes always supporting me so do the same for her! trust me you wont be dissapointed .Also SunshineAtMidnight's fic Best friends, I absolutely love this fic, it's a must read...Shes also making me seriously impatient with her fic! Signs of a good author!**

**Hope you enjoy the drama! SORRY FOR TYPO'S!**

**-**

* * *

NATE POV

I walked into the kitchen, still half asleep, as I pushed my hair out of my face. It was only 7am, far too early for any reasonable human to be awake. But lay ins aren't possible when Sarah's here, Oh no, she's like our personal alarm clock, in the form of her retching over the toilet, throwing up. Isn't pregnancy just beautiful?

I poured myself a glass of orange juice and turned towards the table, noticing Shane slumped in a chair head flat on the table. I let out a small chuckle, realising that he must have been woken up by the same pleasant noise.

"Morning" he grumbled as I sat opposite him

"Morning, get much sleep?" I asked, knowing there was no point

He raised his head and looked at me through tired eyes "Are you serious? I think I got a total of about...45 minutes sleep all night!"

"really? Even I slept better than that"

"Well If it wasn't Sarah vomiting, it was Jason's texts about why he cant see birds at night. If it wasn't Jason's texts it was me over thinking things"

I nodded in acknowledgement. I hadn't been paying much interest into Shane's life recently, hell I haven't been paying attention to anything, half the time I don't know what I'm doing anymore. I can't seem to get my mind off of her. Of course her being Mitchie. How can I when she's always there.

I know I told Shane I'd step aside, it was the right thing to do, and I can't be selfish. But then again, why couldn't I? Why couldn't I get what I want for once? Why did I always have to let everyone walk over me?

Maybe this crazy crush will disappear, it's not like I'm in love with her or anything, right?

"Got anything planned today man?" I asked, trying to kick start the conversation again

He sighed "It's the scan today" Shit has it really been 12 weeks since everything kicked off? "And honestly man, I don't know if I'm ready"

I looked at him confused slightly "ready for what?"

"For this to be like real"

"But it already is." I stated slightly confused

He rolled his eyes at me "I know, but even more real, if you get me. Like it's the first time I'm going to see it, to know that there's actually something in there and that Sarah hasn't lied to me and instead force fed herself an entire stores worth of junk food"

I patted his shoulder supportively "You guys will be fine, trust me"

"Yeah...It's just I can stop thinking about the what if's"

"Dude you can keep thinking about what could have been, the past is the past. You have to move on and look towards the future. Do what you wanna do, get to where you want to get to, stop 'what if-ing 'everything"

A small smile spread across his face "You're right man thanks"

"Go see how Sarah is; I'm sure she needs someone to pull her hair back for her"

-

* * *

I was now fully awake as I knocked on Mitchie's front door, I was bored and frankly she was the only friend I could tolerate. Don't get me wrong I do like my friends BUT only in small doses.

"So what's on the agenda today my dear?" I asked her in my best British accent as she opened the door, bright eyed and wide awake

"Oh hello there fine sir" she replied in her attempt of a British accent, in all honesty it sounded slightly Irish. "Well I was thinking seeming as thanksgiving dinner is tomorrow that we should get the whole present thing out the way"

She stepped aside as I entered, closing the door behind me "Sounds good, got any ideas?"

"Oh tons!" she smiled widely. Mitchie had always been the creative one, whether it was arty or musically she always could turn the most mundane of things into something fantastic.

I couldn't help but smiled as she beckoned me to her room...and no, don't get any ideas....those ideas only remain in my dreams.

I entered her room to see her floor covered with pens, paper, paints and last but not least her favourite acoustic guitar. She threw herself down on her bean bag as I sat on the floor opposite just staring at the numerous objects in front of me

" So I was thinking that I could make Jason some sort of birdhouse seeming as he's a bird fanatic, Jake a photo frame with a picture of him and Caitlyn in and Shane, well I don't know what to make Shane..."

"Why don't you write him a song?"

"Why a song?"

"Err...because you have an obvious talent for it and Shane wouldn't expect it, so it'd be great"

She nodded, warming to the idea "But what do I sing about? "

"I don't know, think, I'm sure whatever you come up with will make his day"

"Yeah....I think I will! Oh and I'm making Caitlyn this really cool fabric coin purse"

"Not getting anything for Sarah?" I asked playfully

"No." Her tone was blunt and her eyes narrowed slightly "Why the hell would I?"

"I don't know...sorry"

She sighed and looked down at her twiddling thumbs "It's just I don't want to feel like I have to be friends with her just because she's carrying Shanes baby. I'm still adjusting to it all; I will talk to her and everything, just in my own time"

I simply nodded; not wanting to push the matter, the last thing I wanted was to be caught in the middle of a heated slapping contest between the two.

"So what are you making everyone?" she asked, desperately trying to change the subject

"To be honest I haven't got a bloody clue, you know me I'm as creative as a plank of wood."

She laughed "True." I shot her a playful glare "But seriously, you haven't got a clue?"

"I've made yours, but god knows what I'll make Shane"

I watched as her eyes lit up "You've already made mine? What is it? Tell me, tell me!" It was true, making something for Mitchie was pretty easy, seeming as she was a camera whore. I was scrolling through my iphone the other day wondering why I had so little memory remaining and then I saw a great big file of photos of us. 232 to be precise. Admittedly some were taken by me but the rest; god knows how they got there! They ranged from us at the mall, the two of us at school to several photos of self portrait photos that Mitchie had taken.

So I brought the biggest piece of card I could find and began to fill it with all these photos along with several others I had saved off of her face book page. It was pretty impressive if I said so myself.

"Yes" I smiled proudly "But I'm not telling you what it is, you'll have to wait until tomorrow"

"But Nateeeeeee" she whined "Pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee."

"Nope"

"Spoil Sport."

-

* * *

SHANE POV

I sat nervously in the doctor's office, my knee bouncing up and down involuntarily, the room silent besides my heavy breathing and the tedious ticking of the waiting room clock. I glanced at Sarah to see her equally as nervous, her face pretty much as pale as the painted walls.

"Sarah?" the doctor's assistant called from the door. Both our eyes shot up to look at the middle aged woman.

Sarah stood up and walked into the office as I followed her quietly and sat down. She got up on the bed as the doctor greeted us

"Sarah, Mr grey, I'm Doctor Heffernan but please call me Erin"

I sat there silently as the doctor lifted up Sarah's top and rubbed that weird jelly over her stomach, causing her to shiver slightly, before placing the ultrasound machine over her swollen bump.

I bit my bottom lip, still feeling reasonably uneasy as the doctor spoke up "So you're twelve weeks along so your expected due date is around the 4th June"

I kept my eyes focused on the screen which was now illuminated, "And looks, there's your baby" Erin pointed at the screen to what appears to be a blob. I raised an eyebrow as I strained my eyes trying to figure where in the midst of these blobs is the baby "There's the head....and there's the feet"

I blinked and looked again, now seeing it, my eyes widened as I watched it move about slightly, just then something clicked. I don't know what, but I felt my eyes well up. Not out of sadness or anger, but of happiness and pride. I had helped create a life which has so much a head of it. I looked towards Sarah, her expression completely unreadable.

She was looking blankly at the screen, not flinching or blinking. I shook it off quickly, returning my gaze back to the screen "wow" I managed to mutter

"Wow indeed Mr Grey... so do the parents want to know the sex of the baby?"

"What, you can tell that now?" I asked completely shocked that they could tell that from an ultrasound

"Yes Mr grey, didn't you ever listen in your sex ed or biology classes?"

I looked down, no. I was too engrossed and interested in the videos to be listening about details like that. At least I wasn't one of those guys who was sitting there mouth opened drooling.

"Err... Sarah do you want to know?" I asked, she simply shrugged

"I guess"

I looked at the doctor and nodded, indicating for her to tell us

"Well guys you are expecting a baby...girl" I felt my expression soften as I practically melted inside, a girl, I was going to have a daughter. I couldn't wait to tell everyone! I had to fight the urge to shout it out the car window the whole drive back. In 6 months time, a baby girl was going to be brought into the world. My daughter.

-

* * *

JASON POV

I woke up early to the sound of my phone alarm- fabulous- High school Musical, as I threw back the sheets and jumped out of bed. THANKS GIVING!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I pounced through the adjoining doors into Mitchies room, still wearing my sponge bob square pants pyjamas, jumping on her bed.

"Jesus Jason, what the hell?" Mitchie grumbled sleepily, currently crushed under me.

"Morning sleeping beauty!"I beamed

"Eurgh...Jason what time is it?"

"6:45"

"6:45 AM?! GO BACK TO BED!"

"Nope, I'm too excited"

I rolled off of her and sat up on the other side, propping myself up with her spare pillows. "It's only thanksgiving, it's not Christmas"

"But still! It's just as good as Christmas! Family, food, presents...Karaoke"

I looked at mitchie who sad up, retrieving herself from under her covers, before she looked at me wide eyed

"What?" I asked, is there something on my face? Do I have a bogger hanging from my nose?

"Jason" she said in a sing song voice "Why are we wearing the same pyjamas?" I looked down at her attire and then mine and laughed

"I guess we have good fashion sense"

"But these are girls pyjamas "

Okay so maybe I got them in the girls department, and maybe I can fit into girl's sizes, what can I say; I have a very slender figure.

I shrugged "Oh well, I still pull them off"

She laughed loudly, resulting in her snorting like some sort of farm animal "C'mon you nutter, let's go get some breakfast, how do pancakes sound?"

"PANCAKES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I leaped off the bed and hurried down stairs. Man I love pancakes.

-

* * *

SHANE POV

I walked into the Torres kitchen to see all hell breaking loose. I watched momentarily as my mum and Connie were running around the kitchen with various bowls and trays of food

"Happy thanksgiving Connie" I said as I walked through the kitchen and in to the living room

"You too sweetie"

I strolled into the living room with a wide grin spread across my face, my arms heaving with bags full of handmade gifts that I had 'attempted' to make. I saw Nate, Mitchie and Jason huddled on the floor shaking and feeling one another gifts, trying to guess what it was

"Hello children!" I sat down next to the and emptied my arms as I saw Jason's face light up like a kid in a candy shop

"Mitchie, now Shanes here can we open them?" Jason asked impatiently, he really was an odd one

"Yeah hold on, let me go and get Jake and Caitlyn" as she exited the room Nate spoke up

"So where's Sarah then?"

"She's back at home, she's still spewing her guts up, she said she'd be over later" To be honest I was going to offer to sit there and comfort her, but I couldn't take it any longer, the sight and sound of someone retching makes me equally as sick. Nate nodded whilst Jason bounced up and down on the spot impatiently.

Jake, Caitlyn and Mitchie rejoined the circle as Mitchie passed Jason his gift first "Seeming as I haven't known you long, I didn't really know what you'd like... so I hope this is okay" she passed him a large parcel wrapped up in gold paper with an oversized red bow on top

Jason hurriedly unwrapped the gift and gasped "NO WAY! OH MY GOD MITCHIE! THIS IS LIKE THE BEST GIFT EVER!" He pulled out a wooden Birdhouse painted blue, typical Jason.

"I'm glad you like it"

"Like it? I FREAKING LOVE IT! NOW I CAN SEE MORE BIRDS! THANK YOU!"

Jake and Caitlyn exchanged gifts of special dog tags to one another whilst I eyed up Nate's rather over sized gift placed behind him

"Okay my turn" he reached front and grabbed the large package "Mitch this is for you"

A huge grin appeared across her face as she revealed a massive collage of photos of her and Nate, jeez there were more pictures of them two in the past 3 months than me and mitchie had in the past 14 years. She placed the large collage on the floor as I got a better look at it, inspecting as many photos as I could set eyes on.

She looked up at Nate, her mouth slightly adjared as her eyes softened "Nate, this is the incredible, this must have taken you hours!"

He shrugged "It was worth it to see your expression"

Okay Nate shut up now before I have the urge to punch that silly little smile off your face. It was official I was jealous. There was no way my present was going to compare to _that_. I played with the wrapped up book that I had binded myself; containing pages upon pages of memories we had shared over our friendship. I had spent days upon days making this, maybe she would like it, hopefully.

"So Shane, time to exchange gifts between you and Mitchie" Jason said, his eyes still fixed on the birdhouse

"Actually I kind of wanted to give Mitchie my gift later on, alone, if that's okay with you?" I said quietly as I got confused looks from everyone including Mitchie

"Um...sure"

We all fell into an awkward silence until I heard Connie call out from the kitchen "Everyone to the dining table" We all got up and made our way into the other room, taking our seats- Nate sitting next to Mitchie, as I sat opposite her.

-

We had all taken our seats and said grace, as Jason and Nate hurried to fill their plates with as much food as possible. Fat pigs. I looked at Mitchie who seemed a little too quiet for my liking. Everyone was just about to tuck in when the door opened revealing a still pale Sarah

"Sorry I'm late, morning sickness"

-

* * *

MITCHIE POV

I glared at Sarah as she entered the room and sat down in the empty seat besides Shane. This was the first time I had gotten the chance to take a good look at her.

She was pretty; I'd give her that, besides that beak of a nose she had. She pushed her hair out of her face as she smiled at everyone meekly, apologizing that she was late. Well if she hadn't of gotten bloody pregnant she wouldn't have been vomiting, therefore not have been late. But yet again if she hadn't been pregnant she wouldn't be here. A situation I'd much rather prefer. So maybe I had passed on my resentment from Shane to Sarah, it was easier, that way I could still be angry and have Shane back in my life.

Conversation was running smoothly between various people, yet I didn't want to engage in any small talk. I just listened.

Sarah got up slightly and bent over the table in the attempt to reach a plate of roast potatoes right in front of me. I just watched, a small smirk spreading across my face as she struggled to reach over far enough, her small bump getting in the way

"Sarah, sit down" Mrs Grey said

"Mitchie would you please pass the potatoes?" Shane asked

I remained silent, pushing my broccoli from one side of my plate to another, trying my best to ignore the voices asking me questions

"Mitch?" he spoke up again

Lalalalala can't hear you.

"Mitche would you please just pass the friggin potatoes?"

"Nope"

"Why not?"

"Why should I?"

"Because there right there" he pointed to the plate, anger now bubbling behind his eyes slightly

"You can reach them you have long enough arms"

He sighed in frustration and reached over grabbing the plate. Conversation picked up again as I continued to sit in silence. I looked up to see Shane staring at me confused and angry, I quickly reverted my eyes to my plate.

"Mitchie can you pass me the gravy" Jason asked, I reached over to the jug of the steaming sauce, passing it over.

"What the hell!" Shane exclaimed. All eyes shot up to look at him

"What?" Nate asked

"You." he pointed straight at me "Why the hell did you pass the gravy to Jason who is on the other side of the table, but you wouldn't pass Sarah something when she's only opposite you"

I shrugged

"What the hell has gotten into you Mitchie?" Oh don't go there Shane, don't even go there "I said, what ha s gotten into you?"

"Nothing." I said bluntly, I was in no mood to listen to Shane defend little miss pregnant.

He scoffed "Nothing? Your acting like a complete bitch" he automatically bit his lip after he finished his sentence, a sentence which sent me over the edge

I pushed myself back from the table and stood up, looking Shane cold in the eyes "What, just because I'm not treating Sarah like some member of the royal bloody family because she's carrying your baby? Big deal. Get over it Shane. Because I have." And with that I left the room, and stormed up towards my room. I threw myself onto my bed in rage, pounding my fists into the mattress.

"Why are you acting like this? "His voice quieter as he entered my room

"I'm not acting like anything Shane" my voice muffled by the comforter

"You are Mitchie. You've treated Sarah like shit since she's gotten here"

"Aww poor little Sarah" pure venom dripping from my voice.

He shook his head "You unbelievable do you know that? I really thought you'd at least _try_ and be civil with her, not for her sake. For mine. I thought you wanted to be my friend, that you'd support me through all of this, guess not. But I'm not going to just turn against Sarah because you're acting like a spoilt little kid. I don't even get why you're acting like this! Do you realise how much this is hurting me?"

I was speechless, regret and guilt overwhelming me. He was right, I was a bitch. I didn't hate Sarah, hell I didn't even know her well enough to hate her. I just hated her situation. I was jealous, that she's gotten everything I've ever wanted before I even got a chance. I felt tears begin to well up behind my eyes as I looked blankly at my hands.

"Wow" he muttered, throwing his hands up in defeat, his left hand holding a package wrapped in metallic red paper. He threw the gift onto the bed and looked at me "Call me when my best friend is back". I watched helplessly as he left the room, tears now running down my cheeks. I reached over for the gift and unpeeled the corners before unwrapping the gift completely. I pulled out a book with 'thanks for the memories" written on the front with gold pen.

I bit my lip to stop it from quivering as I opened the book revealing page after page of hand written memories, ranging from kindergarten to the present time. I stifled back a sob as I looked at the several blank pages, waiting to be filled. I closed my eyes momentarily as I turned the book over to look at the back cover

'Thanks for the memories mitchie

And the many more to come,

You're truly the best thing that's happened to me.

All my love,

Shane x

I couldn't hold it back any longer, my breath caught in my throat as I began to sob.

Nice one Mitchie. You've fucked up big time.

* * *

**Ahhh I'm crying. No not because of this chapter, because I'm watching the beginning of Jersey Girl and the sight of Ben Affleck crying makes me cry. Gah now that's one hot man. Anyway ENOUGH! What did you guys think, the tables have turned Shanes pissed at immature Mitchie lol.**

**I SAVED THE 'SOMETHINGS UP WITH SARAH FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER PURELY BECAUSE I LIKE ENDING THE CHAPTER WITH MITCHIE REALISING HOW MUCH OF A BITCH SHE IS ...PLUS THIS CHAPTER IS LIKE 4500 WORDS...THATS CRAZY, I NEVER WRITE THAT MUCH SO IT REALLY WAS THE EXTRA LONG CH I PROMISED**

**QUESTION: DID YOU LIKE IT? oh by the way, Nates gunna play a big part in upcoming chapters in various ways! just thought id let you know cos you all love Nate**

**SPOILERS:**

**MITCHIE TRYS TO MAKE IT UP TO SHANE AND SARAH**

**THE GUYS HAVE A 'MANLY DAY' BUT NOTHINGS MANLY WHEN JASONS ABOUT**

**SHANE WANTS TO PUT OPERATION SMITCHIE IN ACTION.**

**SHANE REVEALS SEX OF BABY TO EVERYONE**


	20. I'd say you're about a B cup

**Hello! I can't believe you lot! Soooo many reviews! So as I write this I have 276 reviews, it would be AMAZING if you get me to 300 by the time I post the next chapter! 24 reviews? Get me to 300, and it'll be either a long chapter like the last one (4500 words lol!) OR double chapter post! Depends how much drama I want to squeeze into one chapter!**

**Chapter dedications: xoxoteamjonasandedward4evaxoxo's fic two different worlds collide (NOW COMPLETED!!!) and the sequel 'unexpected love' READ IT! I love it! Plus shes always supporting me so do the same for her! trust me you wont be dissapointed .Also SunshineAtMidnight's fic Best friends, I absolutely love this fic, it's a must read...Shes also making me seriously impatient with her fic! Signs of a good author!**

**I love how most of you would have done the exact same as Mitchie did in the last chapter, I would have as well, probably worse though!**

**CHAPTER 20: ENJOY AND SORRY FOR TYPOS DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING, BUT ONE DAY I WILL CLAIM WORLD DOMINATION**

* * *

Nate pov

I watched as Shane stormed down the stairs, muttering something to himself as he exited the Torres' house, slamming the door loudly behind him. Well this will certainly go down in our thanksgiving history.

I sat there silently along with everyone else who were exchanging uneasy glances towards one another, contemplating whether or not to see if Shane or Mitchie were okay. I glanced at Jason who looked equally concerned as he mouthed ' I'll go see Shane' I nodded as he excused himself from the table before making his way out of the house

"Err, I'm going to go check on Mitchie" everyone simply nodded.

I walked into her room cautiously to see her head in her hands sobbing uncontrollably. I hated seeing her upset; I sat down to the edge of the bed beside her, pulling her into my arms

"I'm such a fucking bitch, Nate" she mumbled into my shirt, the tears slowly soaking through.

"No you're not Mitchie"

She pulled away and looked at me dead in the eyes "Yes I am! Did you see how I was acting earlier! And not to mention how I just treated Shane"

I wiped away the falling tears from her face with my thumb, it literally tears me up inside to see her crying, especially over my brother of all people. "Mitchie just out of curiosity, why did you act the way you did?"

I was pretty sure I already knew the answer-She was obviously still upset over the whole pregnancy. But admittedly she took it a little too far, yet I wouldn't tell her what I thought, I didn't want her hating me as well.

"I don't know"

"You know as well as I do that you don't get angry over nothing, c'mon you can tell me, I won't tell a sole"

I looked at her as she bit her lip, hesitating whether or not to tell me "I-I may be...I am a little...jealous"

Okay that was not what I was expecting.

"Jealous of what?! Being a pregnant teenager?"

She looked at me wide eyed "HELL NO! I don't plan to have a baby for at least another 7 years"

"Well then what exactly?"

"Do you know what, it doesn't matter! Let's talk about something else..."

"No Mitchie it does matter." My tone slightly more forceful, my curiosity now getting the better if me "I don't like to see you upset, a problem shared is a problem halved"

"No really, you shouldn't worry about it..."

"Mitch..."

"I can't"

"Yes you can, don't you trust me?"

She closed her eyes "Of course I do! It's just-"

"Just what Mitchie? All I want to do is help, but whatever"

"Okay, okay, but you've got to promise what I tell you doesn't leave these four walls"

"Promise" I felt my heart begin to race, why do I have the funny feeling that I'm not going to like what I'm about to hear.

She inhaled deeply "I acted the way I did because I'm jealous that Sarah is having a baby ...with Shane." She opened her eyes for the first time in a couple of minutes to examine my reaction. What was my reaction? She was still being pretty vague. She must have picked up on this after a minute of silence when past

"I'm jealous because I ...like Shane."

Oh for fucks sake.

I tried to keep my expression as normal as possible as I slowly got off the bed and backed away towards the door

"Nate where are you going?" she exclaimed as I tried to make the quickest exit out of her room,

I pretended to fake yawn "I'm err...really tired, sorry Mitch, I'll see you tomorrow or something, sweet dreams"

My mind was racing as I tried to process the past few minutes, I couldn't help but feel completely crushed. I made my way out of the house; not exchanging a goodbye with anyone as I rushed passed Shane and Jason who were deep in conversation and into my house.

Why do these things always happen to me? Why can't I ever get what I want? Maybe she only likes Shane as a friend and I was over analyzing it all! All I know is... I'm not giving up without a fight. Game on.

-

* * *

SHANE pov

What was wrong with her? Why is she acting so bitter towards Sarah, I thought she had finally accepted the fact that no matter how much we wish things were different, they're not.

I'm torn.

"Shane?" I turned around to see Jason "What happened up there?"

I sighed heavily, still standing in her front yard, as I looked towards her window to see the light seeping through the curtains slightly. "I don't get it Jason, I really don't. I've known Mitchie for most of my life and she's never ever been so bitter and spiteful towards someone, not even her worst enemy."

He took a step closer, stuffing his hands into his pockets "This is hard for her too you know"

"I know, but imagine it from where I'm standing, it's as if she's making me choice sides in all of this, and what's scaring me the most is that I'd choose Sarah!"I exclaimed

I watched as his eyes widened slightly "But you love her man! No one said this was going to be easy"

"But Sarah's having my baby! I can't just abandon her and my child because I love Mitchie!" I let out a frustrated sigh as I ran my hands through my hair "I knew all of this would just ruin everything, I shouldn't have come down here in the first place, I should just distance myself from her completely, she deserves better than this. She deserves to be happy and the only thing that's getting in the way of that is me and my stupid infatuation which she clearly doesn't return!"

"You got to tell her how you feel?"

"WHAT?!"

"You've got to tell her Shane"

"I-I- cant"

"And why not?"Because I'm a coward "What do you seriously have to lose? You say that you're willing to walk out of her life because of this, so why don't you tell her. It's not like it's going to ruin your friendship if you really are serious about breaking all forms of connections with her. You never know she may feel the same"

I scoffed, of course she wouldn't. Why on earth would she ever like someone _me_ more than just a friend? "She doesn't!"

"And what makes you so sure?"

"She just doesn't okay!"

"Whatever Shane, but I'd think things through a little before you make drastic decisions like cutting out Mitchie from your life. She may be a little out of character at the moment. But can you really expect her not to be? After all you bring Sarah over completely unannounced, only a few weeks after you told her. Didn't it ever occur to you that maybe she's a little insecure about all of this, that she may feel threatened"

I just stood silently as I tried to process Jason's words, which surprisingly made a lot of sense, especially coming from him.

"What do you think I should do then?"

He exhaled deeply, his breath forming a cold cloud of air, as I saw Nate storm out of the house and down the road not looking too happy. I take it he's had a bust up with Miss Torres as well.

"Do you want the serious or comical answer?"

"I think the serious"

"Let Mitchie cool off for tonight, she's probably completely torn up upstairs and go see her tomorrow. When both of you are thinking more clearly. But for now go and see how your pregnant friendling is"

Maybe things will be okay in the morning.

-

* * *

MITCHIE POV

I paced my room, the overwhelming sense of guilt and confusion hanging heavy over my head. I closed my eyes, reliving my actions of the night before, I was out of order and I had to make it up to Sarah, I couldn't just prejudge her on the basis of her carrying Shanes baby, however much it was tearing me apart.

And then there was Nate, I had told him, I had finally told someone other than my brother that I liked my best friend. And he just left. The paranoia began to kick in as I wondered if three doors down Nate would be laughing his head off with Shane at my silly little crush. Or even worse, neither of them wanted to talk to me again.

I ran my hands through my hair, grabbing it and pulling it slightly in frustration, I can't believe I was so stupid as to telling Nate, Shanes brother for crying out loud, how I feel!

I knocked on the adjoining doors to see if Jason was awake, I needed to talk to him.

"Come in"

I opened the door carefully to see Jason in yet another pair of interesting sleeping attire...Elmo pyjamas. What an odd boy he is.

"Jason I need you to do me a favour"

"Sure, fire away."

"Text Sarah and tell her to ready in twenty minutes, tell her not to tell Shane Or Nate and don't tell her that I'm asking you to send this"

"Why?"

"Because it's time that me and Sarah got to know each other"

-

* * *

I knocked on the door of the Greys house, to be greeted by Sarah.

"Look Mitchie, if it's another argument you want, I'd rather you just leave" she said, beginning to close the door on me

"No! I don't" I pushed my hand in the way to stop the door from closing.

"Look I'm really sorry about yesterday I was completely out of order. I'm not usually that bitchy and I would really like to get to know you, after all you are having my best friend's baby"

She looked at me apprehensively before nodding slightly "Okay..."

"So how about we go shopping?"

"Sure, but how are we going to get there?"

I looked over her shoulder to see Shane's car keys resting on the table "Behind you on the table, get the keys"

"But aren't these..."

"Shanes? Yep."

"But ..." she persisted

"He won't mind, and even if he does, tough luck we'll be gone before he notices, the Grey boys don't get up much before Midday"

-

* * *

NATE POV

I slumped up against my bed on the floor, Xbox controller gripped firmly in my hand as I began to absentmindedly shoot at various people, feeling that this was the only way to let out my emotions without actually wanting to knock Shane out in to next week.

Jason had come round only a few minutes before, dressed in some rather...Interesting pyjamas. Apparently it's about time we had a 'guy's day'. Now don't get me wrong, Jason seems like a nice enough person but I can't help but imagine what his definition is to a 'guys' day is, but I can near enough guarantee it's not like mine.

Shane ran upstairs and into the room on the verge of hysterical "WHERE THE HELL IS MY CAR!?I'M NOT EVEN JOKING, I PARKED IT OUTSIDE THE HOUSE AND NOW...ITS GONE...MY BABY'S GONE!"

"Oh yeah dude, they took your car" Jason said casually, not taking his eyes off of the comic he was currently reading.

"Who are 'they'?"he asked still worried where he precious car was

"Mitchie and Sarah, duh"

Both mine and Shanes shot up to look at Jason, did he just say that Mitchie and Sarah are out...together?

"What?!" he asked completely shocked

"Yeah, Mitchie made me text Sarah earlier, they've gone shopping"

Shane blinked several times, not quite believing what he was hearing, but shook it off, not wanting to start ranting on about the dramatic events of yesterday.

"So...who wants to play Halo?" I asked, trying my best to change the subject

"Prepare to get your ass kicked, Shane-style"

-

* * *

Jason POV

I shut my eyes tightly, even though it was only a video game, the sight of blood made me queasy

"Jason, why the hell do you have your eyes closed, how the hell are you supposed to play the game when you can't see a bloody thing?"

I opened my eyes slightly and looked towards Shane who had now paused the game

"I don't like blood"

Both Nate and Shane raised their eyebrows at me "Jason, you do realise that there isn't actually any _real_ blood, it's all animation"

"So! I don't want to play anymore, can we play something else?"

"Like what?" Nate asked

Oh there was so many things I'd rather be doing right now, I could take them bird watching with my new birdhouse, or we could make some pancakes and pretend we're world renown chefs "DANCE MAT!"

"Oh there is no way on this earth that I am dancing, even if it's only in front of you two!" Shane exclaimed... I had seen him dance once before, but he doesnt know that, and trust me, he has no rhythm. Hell I think I've seen more rhythm in a tree.

"Oh c'mon Shane lighten up, we could make this interesting..."

"I'm listening"

"Best dancer gets $20 off the other two" Nate continued "And the losers have to...go out in public in dresses"

"I'm in" I said, I totally loved a challenge, and besides I was the best dancer for 3 years running at my high school, but I won't tell them that, I could really do with $40, that would buy a lot of waffles, with syrup...lots and lots of syrup.

"Are you sure you want to do this Nate, I mean you're practically paying yourself to wear a dress"

"Oh trust me; I'm not going to lose...you on the other hand Shane..."

-

* * *

"I WIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I shouted triumphantly, pulling my t-shirt over my head, running around their room like a crazed football fan.

"No, no ...rematch" Nate protested "I demand a rematch"

"Nope I won fair and square... 37 times in a row."

"Oh c'mon Jason, that's just luck." I looked towards Shane, not even I'm that stupid to realise that you can get lucky 37 times.

"Look I won, end of, now get your asses into your mother's room, pick out a dress each, because we're going to the mall"

They both groaned before leaving the room, this was going to be fun. I threw myself on Shane's bed, pulling out my phone

'_I've got a surprise for you...meet us at the smoothie bar in 45 minutes, you won't be disappointed, Jay x"_

I pressed send as they dragged themselves back into the room

"Well hey there pretty ladies" I looked towards Shane first; he was wearing a royal purple cocktail dress with a black jacket and a pair of white plimsolls. Woah, he certainly has the legs to pull off a slinky number like that. Damn.

"Shane ...do you shave your legs?"

He looked towards the floor before looking at me "Err, what? No! I'm just... naturally fair?!" And that's why he has dark hair? I know I'm dim, but not that dim.

I reverted my gaze next to Nate who was wearing a slightly more modest outfit. Unlike Shane he was wearing a knee length, strapless, navy dress with his grey skinny jeans still underneath.

I winked at Nate which caused him to squirm uncomfortably. Oh this was fun.

"Right c'mon boys...I mean ladies, let's go shopping"

-

* * *

MITCHIE POV

We had been aimlessly looking through shop after shop for the past hour or so, and we had exchanged small talk from the latest trends to what our future ambitions were, and admittedly, she wasn't as bad as I had expected.

She sighed as she pulled a red cocktail dress of the rail "It's going to be a long time before I ever get to wear something like this again, if ever."

"Oh c'mon you could still totally fit into it!" I protested

She scoffed slightly "And look like an elephant? No thanks...I have well and truly signed away the right to look anything besides fat and frumpy for the next ...year, thats if i ever get my figure back!."

I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket, indicating I had received a text, I pulled out my phone to see Jason's name illuminated across the screen.

'_I've got a surprise for you...meet us at the smoothie bar in 45 minutes, you won't be disappointed, Jay x"_

I slid my phone shut, wondering what on earth he had planned, but whatever it was it must involve Shane or Nate as well.

"How about we go and have a real talk over a smoothie?" I offered smiling; I really needed to make an effort to like her, for Shane's sake, if not anybody else's.

"Sure"

-

* * *

I placed down the largest smoothie I could purchase in front of her as I sat down

"Mitchie, can I ask you something?"

"Yeah..." I hesitated, wondering what on earth she could possibly want to know

"How do you feel about all this?"

"About what?"

"This." She pointed at her stomach "me, the baby, Shane"

"I don't know, i mean I've expected the fact that it's happening but then again I haven't if you get me? There's still part of me that thinks I'm asleep and this is just one really long dream. I was angry when I found out because Shane had always promised himself that he would wait until he was married, and when he told it was as if everything was all for nothing. That if he could break such an important promise, then surely he could break others. I felt like my Shane was slipping away from me."

Her expression softened as I realised I had practically opened up to the cause of the pain and heartbreak that's occurred recently.

"You and Shane pretty close huh?"

"You could say that, he was my only real friend for years...and I was his"

"I always saw Shane as a high school Jock type"

"Trust me he was and is far from it, you could have done worse" It was true, she could have done. She could have got pregnant by some low life drug dealer who would deny any responsibilities for her or the baby.

Just then I heard my name being called in the distance, I looked around to see Jason, along with two figures dressed in long black trench coats, hats and sunglasses.

I knitted my eyebrows together and looked at him in utter confusion. As they got closer it became apparent that it was none other than the Grey brothers.

"Hello girls, had a nice day so far?" he asked

"Yeah it's been good" Sarah commented, I just hoped she wasn't lying just to please Shane

"Well I'm going to make it a lot better... Ladies, I'd like to introduce you to two of my new friends...Sian and Natalie"

Who?

I watched as Shane and Nate unwillingly removed their excess clothing, still confused to what the hell was going on.

"OH MY DAYS!" Sarah exclaimed before she burst out in laughter, as I joined in,

I felt tears begin to stream down my face as in front of me stood two of my best friends dressed in party frocks.

"Go on laugh it up Mitchie" Shane said sarcastically

"Oh don't worry; I am...although in all seriousness, I'm really jealous of your legs!"

This caused Nate and Jason to join in laughing,

"I don't know why you're laughing Nate, that dress gives you a cleavage"

"I'd say you're about a B cup" Sarah added, I looked towards her and high fived her at her comment. This was priceless.

"Well at least it flatters my figure" he defended

"Woah, Nate either you're joking or you're telling us that you enjoy being a transvestite"

I pulled out my phone from my pocket and discreetly took photos, oh these were going to come in handy...brilliant for black mail.

I leaned over the table and whispered in Sarah's ear " Right after three we grab the coats and hats, I'll get Shanes you get Nate's and run" she nodded

We both got up, pretending to straighten our clothing, "1, 2...3 GO!" and with that we hurriedly grabbed their coats and ran for it, out of the nearest exit

"MITCHIE! SARAH!" I heard Shane scream from the distance, we just continued laughing "THIS ISNT FUNNY! C'MON PLEASE!MITCHIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

We stood at the exit and looked back at them; it really was a beautiful sight

"Aren't you glad that _He's _your baby's father?"

**And I'll leave it there cos I'm lazy; I'm going to leave the revelation of the sex of the baby for the very beginning of the next chapter. So did you like it? I didn't know what else to write. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**NO SPOILERS! WHY YOU ASK? Because I have three possible ways I could take it from here and they all depend on the amount of reviews I get. WOAH THIS CHAPTER IS OVER 4000 WORDS AGAIN**


	21. Merry XMAS

**Ah so I'm doing this against my better judgement, I've got so much work to do, with the deadline being Thursday, but reviews make me happy, and what makes me happier is that you guys read this and actually like it,, I'm paranoid that this fic is crap and that you all pity me lol! Anyway THANKS SOOOOO MUCH! 301 REVIEWS! WOOOOO now that's what I'm talking about**

**Glad you all liked the guys in dresses. I made three of my guy friend's walk around town in dresses as a dare, funniest image ever.**

**So without further delay enjoy! Chapter 21!**

**A/N I KNOW I SAID THIS CHAPTER WOULD BE LONG BUT LOOK AT THE SPOILERS, THEN YOU'LL UNDERSTAND WHY I NEEDED TO DO THIS FILLER TYPE CHAPTER**

**-**

* * *

SARAH POV

"Well at least he can give his daughter fashion tips" I blurted out as we entered the car. Mitchie stopped dead in her tracks and looked at me, her eyes widened and her mouth open slightly

"You're having a girl?!" she exclaimed, I nodded simply, not showing any significant emotion.

"Well ...congratulations!" I smiled, knowing she was trying her best to put on brave face. Ever since the outburst at the thanksgiving meal yesterday, it became apparent to me that there was a lot more in Shane and Mitchies friendship than I once thought. In all honesty I think there are a lot of unsaid feelings on both their parts. Which only makes me feel even worse.

I was standing in the middle of two people's lives, preventing them from saying what they want to say and do what they want to do.

Well that conversation was two weeks ago now, and Christmas was approaching fast. A holiday I would normally look forward too, but this year I can't help think that it's going to be an uncomfortable and lonely one. Just me and the bump, the bump that has now well and truly prevented me from wearing my favourite jeans, which now lay in my bottom drawer, silently praying that one day I'll be able to get them over my hips again.

My mom had against her better judgement invited me to spend Christmas day with the family, and the oh so wonderful Callum, but I don't know if I could tolerate a day's worth of agonizingly painful lectures on how I have fucked up my life.

Shane had invited me to spend the holidays with him as well, but I couldn't. I'd already ruined his family's thanksgiving with my presence; I didn't want to do the same again. He's practically been at my beck and call whenever I needed him, and it was killing me.

I pulled my cell phone out of my pocket, taking my attention off of my teacher who was rambling on about some pointless rubbish. Who needs musical theory to become a producer anyway?

I opened up a message and began to type as discreetly as possible, not wanting to be caught. '_I don't think I can do this any longer' _I pressed send, my finger still hovering over the button I had previously pressed.

It was true; I can't do this any longer. This isn't fair.

-

* * *

MITCHIE POV

Okay it's official; I have feelings for two people. Ever since thanksgiving my minds been running constantly, trying to decide what to do.

What do I do?

I can't just like two people, I can't have two people. And I certainly can't have two people who are brothers! Why is my life so friggin complicated?

Do I like the curly haired, sensitive, angelic Nate or Shane, the expecting teenage father, who's been in my life since I could practically stand?

The sensible or the spontaneous?

The safe player or the daring one?

God I don't know!

This is so fucked up.

My head tells me to go for Nate, he wouldn't dare break my heart, but I don't want to be treated like I'm fragile . But my heart? I think it's always sided with Shane.

I threw myself on my bed, frustrated and bored out of my mind. I should be at school, hell, I should be in double history, but I begged my mom to give me the day off, claiming that I really needed it. And I did. My head was all over the place and there was no way i'd be able to concentrate on anything or anyone. My mom had been really supportive recently, i would share everything with her, now that Jake is so wrapped up in his perfect little world with his perfect girlfriend. She knew what i was going through, and how it was effecting my ability to do everyday things.

I had received a text as soon as Nate realised I wasn't turning up, asking me what was wrong, if I was ill, or if it was something more serious. See how caring he is!? This wasn't helping my decision making.

This emotional turmoil has to stop, i had to make up my mind one way or another, how was i going to do that? The one and only...

Jason.

He was coming down the day after Boxing Day to spend the rest of the holidays with us, apparently his parents aren't big fans of the festive period. I'd talk to him then. He was the only one i could trust besides Nate and Shane, and quite frankly i don't think it would be a good idea to talk to them about my confused feelings. Jason would hear me out, he wouldn't judge me,he'd have a solution to make everything fine, right?

-

* * *

SHANE POV- FAST FORWARDED TO CHRISTMAS!

I love Christmas, everything about it, I love. The family, the presents, the dinner, everything. And best of all? I get to spend the entire evening with Mitchie in our annual Christmas movie marathon. No Sarah, and no Nate, just the two of us.

I was on the verge of exploding. I've spent weeks upon weeks bottling up my feelings towards her, and in all honesty I don't think I can keep this up for much longer.

"NATE WAKE UP!" I shook Nate, trying to wake him up. When it came to Christmas I was still an eight year old at heart. I waited for a few seconds and still nothing. I shook him again "C'mon wake up!"

He mumbled "five more minutes' mom"

I rolled my eyes "NO! And I'm not mom you fool" I reached over to his bed side table and grabbed the half empty glass of water. I know, I'm a pessimist. Before throwing it over his face

"WHAT THE!" Nate exclaimed, his eyes shot open "what the fuck Shane?" he looked pissed.

"MERRY CHRISTMAS, now get up!"

I leapt down the stairs like an over excited kid to see my parents already in the living room sipping patiently on a cup of coffee.

We exchanged 'merry Christmases' until Nate decided to tear himself away from his bed. It was a family tradition that the youngest would always open their presents first and then it continued in age order.

I watched as Nate opened expensive present after expensive present. My parents had always been extravagant when it came to Christmas and birthdays but seriously, a new laptop, iPod, flat screen TV and clothes, all for one person? Crazy. I watched patiently as the piles of gifts were growing smaller and smaller, wondering what on earth I had, if anything.

Finally it was my turn."Here you go son" my mum passed me a small gold box with a large ribbon wrapped around it. I eyed it curiously, my mind racing with what it could possibly be "Well open it!" My dad knocked me out of my thoughts as I began to untie the ribbon, lifting the lid off the box carefully

"NO FREAKING WAY! ARE YOU SERIOUS?"I stared wide eyed at the box in front of me, a single key with a land rover key ring lying in the middle of it. I looked towards my parents in total disbelief.

"Well we thought seeming as Nate has a decent car already, and that you've got the baby on the way and everything that you needed something a little better than that rust bucket" my dad finished

"Hey that's my pride and joy you're talking about" isaid defensively. I honestly loved my car, it had been through a lot with me over the past two years, who cares if it was a little rusty?

"Well if you don't want it..."

"WHAT NO! I WANT IT! CAN I SEE IT?" I asked eagerly

"In the garage" I practically jumped up off my feet and raced to the garage, there standing a metallic navy land rover. I stood, looking at it in complete awe.

I made my way back into the living room minutes later with one question playing on my mind "So what am I going to do with the mustang?"

"Well..."my mum began "We thought you could give it to Mitchie, I mean it's yours and it's your decision, but if you ask me that would blow any other present you've got her out of the water"

A smile crept upon my face, this was perfect.

-

* * *

I practically ran out of my house, towards the Torres' as soon as the clock hit four, there was no way I was going to be late for this.

I knocked on her door repeatedly until she answered "Alright impatient!" she said looking slightly unamused

"Come with me" I grabbed her wrist and dragged her bare footed down the road to my car.

"Why have you dragged me to your car?"

"It's not my car"

She looked at me as if I was stupid "I think you'll find it is Shane"

I shook my head "Nope that definitely not my car"

"What the hell are you on about? Have you got amnesia or something"

"Nope"

"WELL WHAT THEN?" she said, her voiced raised

"Its yours." I said simply. I looked towards her as her eyes widened, her mouth opening and closing as if she was trying to say something

"w-what?" she finally managed to stutter out

I grabbed the keys from my pocket and opened up her palm, placing them in the middle "Its yours"

"What?Why?How?"

I let out a small laugh "My parents brought me a new one for Christmas and I thought you'd like my girl"

"Are you serious?" I nodded "Oh my god! This is like the best present ever! Thank you thank you thank you" She practically hurled herself at me, wrapping her arms round me in a bone crushing hug "You're amazing do you know that?"

"I know, now c'mon we've got a movie marathon to start"

She pulled away, her face still beaming "Okay!"

We began to make our way back into her house as she said "Oh and Shane, never refer to your car as 'your girl' in my presence again"

"Fine."

-

* * *

"So what's it going to be first? Miracle on 34th street or Elf?" I asked, holding both DVD cases in my hand. I already knew her answer, it was predictable, Mitchie could never turn down a good comedy, even for a classic

"Err, Oh...ELF!" See.

I nodded and put the disc in before making my way over to the sofa which she was currently occupying half of. "Move over" I demanded lightly

"Make me" she stuck her tongue out at me, folding her arms across her chest.

I raised an eyebrow "Oh you want to play it like that do you?" i smiled deviously before sitting on her stomach and grabbing the bowl of popcorn off of the table

"SHANEEEE!!!" she whined

"Mmm?"

"Get off of me"

"I'm sorry what was that?" I asked, playing the oblivious

"Get off of me, please"

I raised my hand to my chin, pondering in thought for a second "What's in it for me?"

"I'll move I swear"

I grinned and got up as she shuffled along

"Thank you " I said sitting down beside her, as she rested her head against my shoulder

I couldn't help but smile, as she snuggled into me, her head lying on my chest. My heart was racing at a million miles an hour, I just hope she couldn't tell. Personal contact like this never used to have this sort of effect on me, but now, it caused a million butterflies erupt in the pit of my stomach. I wrapped my arms around her, wanting to stay like this forever. God if only she knew what she did to me.

After the third film finished I glanced towards Mitchie who was now fast asleep against my chest, I couldn't help but stare affectionately, she looked so serene, so beautiful. Jason was right, I had to tell her, maybe she might feel the same towards me. I was going to do it. New Years Eve, New Year and maybe a new chapter for the two of us.

* * *

**So there you go, this was a crap chapter, I've got big plans for the next one and I didn't know how to get to that point so please review! I'm really looking forward to writing the next chapter!So much so I've already started it! It's finally a milestone in this story, in my eyes we can finally see where it's going to go. So I'm going to give you some spoilers, more reviews=more drama. I would love to have 320 by the time I update, that's 19 reviews; I know you can do it! But if you can't 315! Pretty please**

**UPDATE SHOULD BE UP AROUND TUESDAY**

**SPOILERS:**

**NEW YEARS SPECIAL: PART 1**

**GREYS THROW A NEW YEARS PARTY**

**WE FINALLY FIND OUT WHATS WRONG WITH SARAH**

**JASON OVER HEARS**

**DOES SHANE REVEAL HIS TRUE FEELINGS?**

**MITCHIE MAKES UP HER MIND**

**NATE TRIES TO PURSUE MITCHIE....DOES IT SUCCEED? **

**MITCHIE LOSES IT WITH SARAH- BIG TIME.**


	22. Happy New year!

**So you got me to my 320 reviews! You lot are amazing, thanks to all the new reviewers/readers/alerters, but where for ought thou regular reviewers!? I MISS YOU! So as promised I'm updating, I got so much work done today that I'm allowing myself to write this, although as soon as I finish writing this its back to more writing, each chapter takes me about 4 hours to write. SO without further delay enjoy your drama filled and exciting chapter 22! **

**A/n: lots of pov changes.**

**-**

**Chapter dedications: xoxoteamjonasandedward4evaxoxo's fic two different worlds collide (NOW COMPLETED!!!) and the sequel 'unexpected love' READ IT! I love it! Plus shes always supporting me so do the same for her! trust me you wont be dissapointed .Also SunshineAtMidnight's fic Best friends, I absolutely love this fic, it's a must read...Shes also making me seriously impatient with her fic! Signs of a good author! ANDDDDDDDDD! LetTheRadioBreakTheSilence's new fic Bad girl, this is actualy amazing, read it or else!**

* * *

Mitchie POV

I've made up my mind. I finally know. I know who my heart lies with. Its Shane, it's always been Shane, who was I kidding?

Of course I like Nate, but strictly on a best friend basis. Sure he's good looking and but hell Shanes like a god. I've known how i've felt for a week now, since Christmas day to be exact, by far the best Christmas I've had seen...well, since I can remember. Not because he gave me his car, which was totally amazing, but how safe I felt in his arms when we were having our movie marathon, how right it felt, how our bodies fitted together perfectly, like jigsaw pieces.

I guess even when I was angry at him, I still couldn't help but think about him, about his hair, his smile, even his disgusting habits, none of it phased me. This wasn't a stupid little crush, this might be love.

I glance at my watch -7:56 pm party started in a matter of minutes, yet i didnt want to be on time, i'm a girl for crying out loud, i _had_ to be fashionably late. I glanced at myself in the full length mirror, nodding in satisfaction at my outfit. I had picked out a revealing, but not too revealing little black dress accompanied by a pair of red stilettos. I looked pretty good. After all i was out to impress. I inhaled deeply as I glanced at the clock again- 8pm, four more hours till I lay my heart on the line and tell him. Its either going to be the best beginning of the year ever, or the worst.

Let the party begin.

-

* * *

SHANE POV

What do I say? 'Hi Mitchie I love you,'? No that's not good enough.

'Mitchie I love you, I always have will you be my girlfriend' better, but not romantic enough

'Mitchie I love you more than anything and I have for a while now and I was wondering if you'd do me the honour of becoming my girlfriend.' Meh, It will do.

I continued to pace around my room, as I buttoned up my shirt nervously, my hands shaking slightly in the process, I'm going to do it, I'm going to tell Mitchie that I think she's the _one. _That she's constantly on my mind, that i'm head over heals in love with her.

"Shane?" I turned around to see Jason at the door dressed in black jeans and a neon pink t-shirt and a neon yellow sweatband....interesting.

"Shane? Stop pacing, you'll ruin the carpet"

"What if she rejects me?" i say out of the blue, letting my insecurities known.

"I'm sorry what?"

"Mitchie. What if she rejects me and I ruin our entire friendship, and she never wants to talk to me again. Oh my god I can't tell her... I can't!" i feel my breath quicken and i swear to god i'm beginning to hyperventalate

"WOAH WOAH WOAH! Shane calm down, you're rambling. Everything will be fine."

"No it won't, I can't tell her I can't risk it"

He put his hand on my shoulder supportively "Life is about taking risks Shane, if you always play it safe, you'll never get what you truly want"

I took a deep breath "Okay, you're right, I can do this, I will do this." Maybe.

-

* * *

NATE POV

I've watched Mitchie from the corner of my eye for the past few hours now, completely mesmerized in her beauty. It was getting harder and harder to ignore the feelings I got whenever I saw her, I had to try my chances again.

I know we had agreed after our last 'incident' that it would be better for the both of us if we stayed friends but I can't, I simply can't spend every moment with her and not be able to....kiss her, call her mind. Since when have i Nate Grey, become a mush?

but the thing is, I can't get her out of my head. It's driving me crazy. I was going to tell her, at midnight.

-

* * *

SHANE POV:

I gulped down my third beer of the night so far as courage for what I was about to do, my hands are still shaking and I feel slightly light headed, God I can't do this. Yes you can, you can, just breathe Shane, breathe.

I enter the house, as loud party anthems filled my ears;Abba?! jeez whose music collection is this? Actually I probably already know the answer...Jason

I look for Mitchie through the endless amounts of crazed party animals dancing and drinking their bodyweight in cheap alcohol until I see the back of her huddled in the corner.

I smile admiring the back of her dress,which hung to her figure perfectly whilst i mentally prepared myself as I make my closer to her.

Hold on what the fuck...

* * *

Mitchie POV

I searched frantically through the crowds of people for Shane as the clock counted down the final minute of 2008, where the hell was he? I had to find him.

I had nearly gotten out of the living room before I was pulled back my a strong grip, I spun round hoping it was Shane but it was, Nate

"Mitch, I really need to tell you something"

"Not right now Nate I've got to do something really quickly" I glanced at the clock – 45 seconds, come on Nate let me go!

"Please Mitchie it won't take long"

"I really can't" Ahhh! 30 seconds!

"Mitchie" he whined slightly, his eyes begging with mine. No dont you even dare pull those puppy dog eyes!

"I can't I have to-"

Before I could register what was happening Nate's lips crashed upon mine aggressively, my eyes widen as I pull away from Nate almost automatically in complete shock to see Shane turn on his heel and leave the scene as quickly as he could. Shit. Shit, double shit. I snapped my head back round to look at Nate

"What the hell was that for?!" I exclaimed, my voice raised slightly

I stared at him intensely as he stuffed his hands into his pockets and looked towards the ground, not daring to make eye contact with me "I-I-I" he stuttered, causing my patience to run even thinner

"You what Nate?"

"I really like you Mitch"

Fucking hell! Does god really hate me this much? I finally make up my mind after hours of agonizingly painful thinking and then he has to proclaim his love for me. Thank you very much.

I shake my head, I haven't got the time to listen to him or even begin to even speak to him, I had to run after Shane , I had to explain.

-

* * *

Shane POV

I felt my chest tighten and my blood run cold as I watched them lip locked. It was as if my world began to play in slow motion. I gulped hard as I quickly turned around, feeling the overwhelming urge to collapse on the floor and cry.

I picked up my pace through the house as I heard a familiar voice following me

"SHANE!" it was her. I swallowed hard, fighting back the tears pricking the back of my eyes

"SHANE!"She repeated, pushing her way through endless amounts of people.

I had successfully made it out of the house and into the front yard before she grabbed my shoulder and spun me around "Shane" she said, clearly out of breath "Please let me explain"

"Mitch, I don't want to hear it" my voice caught in my throat even more, I needed to get out of here; I wanted to lick my wounds on my own.

"Please" she begged "It really wasn't what it looked like, I swear"

"Really? Because I'm getting this weird case of déjà vu. I happen to recall you saying it wasn't what it looked like the first time I found you sucking face with my brother!"

I was now getting aggravated. I was angry. Angry that I had prepared myself to wear my heart on my sleeve and admit how I feel and she had to go and do that. Angry that I hadn't told her before and could have perhaps prevented it from even happening. Angry because he's got to kiss her at midnight, when it should have been me.

I tried to turn away but she kept a firm grip on my wrist "Shane" she choked back a sob which caused me to automatically turn towards her. My expression softened ever so slightly as a saw a tear roll down her cheek. My one weakness- seeing Mitchie cry.

"Leave it Mitch" I tried to keep my voice as blunt as possible, not wanting to show any emotion

She dropped her hand to her side helplessly as I walked up my porch, pulling my keys from my pocket, I needed to get away from here, before I do something I really regret.

-

* * *

Mitchie POV

I watched as Shane reversed his car off the driveway and sped down the street, it was 12:15 and already this is the shittest year I've had. Fuck 2009. Tonight was supposed to be perfect, I was going to tell him how I felt on exactly midnight and hope he'd feel the same. But instead one grey brother has made a move on me and the other has stormed off.

I let the tears continue to roll down my cheeks, by now my mascara must be everywhere, but I couldn't give a shit. Maybe I just wasn't meant to be happy.

I stood watching the same spot where I saw Shane's car disappear for a good few minutes before I reluctantly dragged myself back indoors. A short black dress was certainly not appropriate atire for a January evening.

I pushed my way back through several drunken people as I stumbled into the kitchen to see a large crate of beer unattended, obviously begging to be drunk. I grabbed a bottle and literally chugged it down as quickly as possible before opening another.

I had never been much of a drinker, heck I'm 16 of course I'm not going to be much of a drinker, but apparently drink makes all your worries go away, right?

I slumped down on an unoccupied chair in the corner, resting my head against the cold wall, my mind reeling of all the complexities that makes up my life.

"Mitchie, are you okay?" I looked up to see her, Sarah.

"Yes" I grumbled before turning my gaze back to the half empty glass bottle

"Have you been drinking?" she asked shocked

"Yep! So what"

"You shouldn't, you're under aged"

I laughed at that comment, oh she was a fine one to talk "That's funny because as I recall so are you. But that didn't stop you getting completely wasted and sleeping with Shane did it?"

Silence. She bit her lip. Ha she deserved it, bitch.

"Mitchie, c'mon what's wrong? she asked again, cant someone take a hint that i dont want to talk about it?

"Nothing,"

She sat down opposite me, looking at me straight in the eyes "Tell me, whatever it is, it's bad"

"I said it's nothing"

"Then why do you have half your make up dripping down your face? And drinking beer, when I know for a fact you hate beer, Shane told me."

I stood up, now annoyed beyond words at her persistent nagging "Why does it matter to you anyway"

"Because I don't like seeing my friends upset"

I let out a bitter laugh, as I felt the drink begin to kick in "WE'RE NOT FRIENDS! WE NEVER WERE AND WE NEVER WILL BE!"

"But I thought..."

"You thought wrong. Why the hell would I want to be friends with _you! _I only did it to please Shane. You've ruined my fucking life and I wish you never fucking existed."

I continued to breathe heavily, all my pent up emotions and anger bubbling towards the surface. I shot a icy glare at her

"Mitchie, this is the drink talking"

"The only thing the drink is doing is giving me the confidence to tell you what's been on my fucking mind since the minute you gate crashed into our happy lives, ruining everything in the process"

"That's not fair..."

"DO YOU WANT TO KNOW WHATS NOT FAIR?" I shouted, my voice loud, but still drowned out by the blaring music, I knew I was about to say something I could potentially regret, but I didn't care. This felt good, finally telling someone exactly how I feel "ITS NOT FAIR THAT YOU HAVE TO HAVE A FUCKING KID WITH THE GUY I LOVE!"

"What?!" she stood up, her eyes widened with shock

"You heard me. I. Love. Shane. And you've ruined any chance I had with him, so thanks. Thanks a fucking lot. I hope for his sake you don't mess him around, because" I stepped closer to her, my eyes full of venom "If you _dare_ hurt him or do anything that prevents him from reaching his goals, I will personally stamp on that pretty little face of yours"

I stepped back, downing the rest of an admittedly vile beer before slamming it down firmly on the table beside her

"Happy new year Sarah" I said sarcastically before I barged past her making my way to where the rest of the party was taking place.

-

* * *

Sarah POV

I sat down and let out a tired sigh as Mitchie left the kitchen. I felt sick, not due to morning sickness but guilt. This was ridiculous, I could barely live with myself when I thought they were only friends, but now I know that she's in love with him. This has to stop

I pick up my phone and call the only person who knows exactly what's going on

"Caitlyn, I need to talk to you"

She groaned "Can't it wait; Jake and I are kind of in the middle of something..." Ah that's right, Jake and Caitlyn turned the New Year's party down because they wanted their own little 'celebration"

"Caitlyn, I can't do this any longer, I'm going to tell him"

"WHAT! Right I'm coming over stay where you are and don't speak to anyone"

-

* * *

Jason POV

I finished dancing, as I wiped the sweat off my forehead, nothing better than spending the evening dancing like a crazed fool to some party classics. So far this was by far the best party I've been too, all my friends all under one roof, seeing in the New Year in style. Talking about friends, I don't think I've seen any of them for the past hour... Oh well!

I danced my way through the crowd of partiers through to the kitchen, my thought dry as sand paper. I got to the door way when I stopped dead in my tracks

"I can't do this Caitlyn!" I heard Sarah's voice echo through the kitchen. I've never been the one to eavesdrop but this sounds interesting. I stood in the door way out of sight from the pair of them.

"What? Yes you can, you've done it so far..."

"It's different now"

"How the hell is it any different? Last time I checked you were still pregnant and Shane was still acting like the perfect to-be-daddy"

"Because it's messing with people's lives"

"Duh, course it is, didn't you think of that before, you knew this was going to change Shanes life" Think of this before? What the hell...

"That was before I knew Mitchie loved him!"

Hold on... Mitchie loves Shane? But Shane loves Mitchie! Oh my god! MY PLAN WORKED!

"What?!" Caitlyn exclaimed

"Exactly! She just completely lost it and admitted everything, she's right I've ruined her life" i watched as sarah put her head in her hands

"Well she can still be happy with Shane"

"But I can't live with this guilt, its tearing me apart Caitlyn" I knew she felt bad about the whole pregnancy thing but I didn't realise quite how upset she was, I just blamed it on hormones.

"You've got to push the guilt aside, this is the only way you can assure a stable future for you and the baby, this was meant to happen. It's like fate."

"What that I happened to sleep with Shane?"

"Yes! And now look at you! You've got a great guy who is loaded by the way...who is going to look after you and the baby"

"I don't care about the money anymore, this isn't fair, I can't ruin their lives like this. Mitchie likes Shane and it's become pretty obvious that he feels the same, they deserve the chance to be happy"

"Sarah stop being irrational!"

"I'm not! This is going to end." She inhaled deeply "I can't keep pretending that this baby is Shane's"

What?!

* * *

**HAHAHAHAH WOOO! So what did you think? You've finally found out what's wrong with Sarah! LOL! More to be revealed in coming chapters! And can you believe Caitlyn knew all along?! But how is it not Shanes you ask? WAIT AND SEE! So I've got 320 reviews as we speak, id love 340 by the time I post the next chapter which will be Friday.**

**SPOILERS**

**NEW YEARS PART 2**

**JASONS REACTION TO THE NEWS**

**ERR SHANES GONE FOR A DRIVE BUT DIDNT HE DRINK**

**NITCHIE REJECTION???????????????????? OR NOT**

**JASON CONFRONTS CAITLYN AND SARAH**

**+MORE**


	23. New Year PT2!

**So hello again! How are you all, Still in a state of shock at the revelation? I am! So some of you had your suspicions , so well done! Anyway oh my god. Last chapter was the highest reviewed chapter of this fic yet 25 reviews! I love you! So as thanks I'm updating a day early. Keep on reviewing!SORRY FOR TYPO;S**

-**Chapter dedications: xoxoteamjonasandedward4evaxoxo's fic two different worlds collide (NOW COMPLETED!!!) and the sequel 'unexpected love' READ IT! I love it! Plus shes always supporting me so do the same for her! trust me you wont be dissapointed .Also SunshineAtMidnight's fic Best friends, I absolutely love this fic, it's a must read...Shes also making me seriously impatient with her fic! Signs of a good author! ANDDDDDDDDD! LetTheRadioBreakTheSilence's new fic Bad girl, this is actualy amazing, read it or else! and last but not least ilovejoe15's fic angel and devil! I LOVE IT**

* * *

JASON POV

What. The. Fuck. What the actual fuck.

I leaned closer, hoping that what I just heard wasn't true, maybe my lemonade had been spiked!

"Shhh! Keep it down, someone might hear!" Caitlyn hushed as she got closer to Sarah

"I don't care Caitlyn, this is ridiculous! I can't believe I even agreed to this in the first place, Shane doesn't deserve to be trapped like this"

I watched as Caitlyn threw her hands up in the air in defeat "You're going to fuck everything up do you realise that?"

I inhaled deeply, deciding that I had to intervene, this girl was seriously pissing me off and there was no way they could do _this _and get away with it.

"What do you mean the baby isn't Shane's?" my voice echoed through the kitchen as the two turned around, complete shock plastered on their face. I stood still waiting for a reply, yet nothing. Oh is that how they want to play it aye?

"I said. What do you mean the baby isn't Shanes?" I mentally applauded myself at how forceful my voice had come across. I reached my hand into my pocket and began typing a text discreetly '_Get over here now. Meet me in the kitchen, its urgent"_

"I-I-I "Sarah stuttered, reverting her gaze immediately towards the floor, her hair covering her face.

I crossed my arms, fire burning in my eyes, my pateince was running incrediably thin "Sarah. Tell me."

"Its true." She said in a voice barely audible "It's not Shanes"

"I don't get it Sarah, you slept with Shane..."

She scrunched up her face as if she was in pain, covering her eyes with her hands "I did, but I wasn't completely honest about the circumstances"

"What do you mean?"

"He used protection"

"But you told him he didnt..."

"He was drunk , he couldnt remember anything and besides; I had slept with Mike before that night...several times...hours before the party, and the day after..."

"You mean that pot head man whore Mike Dartside?!" I exclaimed not quite believing what I was hearing. it was known across the college and the local area that Mike Dartside was the biggest player out there. He could litterally snap his fingers and have girls falling into bed with him. And not to mention he is also the colleges biggest supplier and user of canabis, a lethal combination if you ask me

She nodded "But I swear I didn't want it to turn out like this,"

"How the hell was it supposed to turn out Sarah, please enlighten me" She didn't answer

I turned my attention to Caitlyn who was standing sheepishly in the corner "And you. You're supposed to be Jake's girlfriend who just happens to be Mitchie's brother. How the hell could you just sit around pretending like nothing's happened in front of her! You've both messed up two people's lives. They fucking love each other but won't say a word because of this whole situation!"

I walked closer to Caitlyn, my eyes practically oozing with rage "And something tells me you won't be having a boyfriend much longer" i let a small devious smile spread across my lips

"What?" she asked slightly shocked. I motioned my head towards the door to see Jake standing there mouth open and eyes glistening with ...tears?!

"How the fuck could you do this!" Jake came hurtling towards the pair "What the hell is wrong with you two!? How can you just fucking pretend to be pregnant with someone's kid! You heartless bitches. You've ruin my sister and my best friends life. "

He breathed in deeply, trying his best to calm himself down, but something told me he wasn't finished

"How could you do it Sarah? Why? Why the fuck tell him he's the father when he's not! Why lie that you didn't use protection, you put him through hell! God almighty both of them were depressed for do you sleep at night!?"

I stepped aside as Jake replaced me in front of Caitlyn, "And You _knew_ how much all of this hurt Mitchie and what's she's been through, I've _told_ you. And you just kept playing along in this cruel game? Why?" he shook his head as he stepped back at her silence.

"I really thought you were better than this," he let out a bitter laugh "I thought that what he had was special y'know, guess I was wrong. Get out."

"What? But Jake please-"

"I said get out !" he raised his voice, causing Caitlyn to scurry out the house as fast as lightening.

"I want you to tell Shane now." Jake piped up poiting at Sarah

"Now?" she asked, her voice choked through a sob

"Now." he confirmed

"Ah problem. He's gone for a drive, I think him and Mitchie had a bit of a row" I said.

"Well tomorrow then. In front of everyone. Him, mitchie, his parents, everyone. You deserve the humiliation, now do me a favour, get the fuck out of my sight before I do something I regret"

She pushed past the both of us, tears streaming freely down her face. Maybe this isn't such a good new years as I once thought.

-

* * *

MITCHIE POV

I paced my room, as various emotions overwhelmed me, I didn't know whether I should cry or throw something out of the window. I was angry at how shit this night had been, upset at Shane driving off from me, and guiltless at my argument with Sarah.

She had truly ruined everything, my once happy easy going life was now one full of complexities and worries and I hated it. I wanted everything back to the way it was, back to my naivety.

I threw myself down on my bed looking at the ceiling, my mind reeling with what Shane was doing right now, whether he was home yet. Why did Nate have the worst timing when proclaiming his feelings towards me? Oh shit! I just left him didn't I? Crap.

I close my eyes and rub my temples, the alcohol now giving a splitting head ache. Note to self, never drink again, Mitchie you cannot handle drink.

Ah this is not how this night was supposed to end. This could have been the night where things changed for the better, where I finally got that little piece of my fairytale ending. But no. Instead Nate makes a move on me, Shane see's runs off causing me to verbally attack Sarah and run home crying like a baby. Hello 2009!

I felt myself begin to drop off into a deep sleep as my phone began to ring loudly on my night stand. I groaned as I reluctantly pulled myself up, maybe it was Shane; I quickly glanced at the screen before answering

"Hello?" I listened to the voice on the other line before dropping the phone to the floor.

What,

-

* * *

NATE POV

I stood in the same spot where Mitchie had practically rejected me for a good ten minutes before making my way to my room to wallow in my own self pity. She obviously didn't feel any romantic feelings towards me. I should have known, after all she did practically confess she love Shane to me but I guess I thought that maybe I was hearing things, or that she may have had a change of heart.

God what if she hates me now?! What if she doesnt even want to know who i am anymore!? Fuck i've ruined everything, shit, shit shit! I slap myself across the forehead, mentally beating myself up at how much of an idiot i had been.

I glance at the clock 12:30am. I sigh before reluctantly making my way down stairs, feeling the need for a strong drink. I enter the hallway to see a red faced and hysterical Sarah rush past me.

Okay...

I enter the kitchen to see Jason sat down at the kitchen table, whilst Jake was leaning over the counter. Hold on why is Jake here?

"Hi?" I said making my presence known. They both looked towards me not saying a word before returning their gaze to whatever they were previously looking at.

"Jason, Jake, why did I just see Sarah running from here crying like a maniac?"

"She deserves it" Jake grumbled.

"What?"

"That bitch deserves a lot more if you asked me"

"Right." I said as I folded my arms across my chest "Tell me what's happened."

"Sarah's been lying this entire time" Jason said

"About what?"

"The baby" WHAT?!

"It's not Shanes" Jake finished, now turning around to face me

"Are you fucking kidding me?" I asked totally taken back, surely this was a joke, how can the baby not be Shane's?

"Nope, that cow and my _ex_girlfriend have been playing one big game with us"

I sat down opposite Jason and sunk back into the chair, running my hands through my hair "First the kiss now this. Wow. This is one shit assed new years"

Both guys looked towards me immediately. Opps. "What kiss?" Jason asked

"Err...between me and mitchie. At midnight, Shane saw and kind of ran off and well Mitchie...she ran off after him."

"But Mitchie was going to tell Shane how she felt at midnight" Jake looked at me wide eyed

"And so was Shane" Jason added

Oh shit, I really messed up, nice one Nate

"Where is Shane and Mitchie now? Do they know?" I mean I know they had an argument but I have no idea where they got to.

They both shook their heads

"Mitchies at home in tears"

"Shane drove off"

My eyes automatically widened "Hold on. Shanes what?"

"Gone for a drive" Jason repeated as if I was stupid

Fuck "And you guys let him?"

"I didn't know he had gone till after he had left, why, what's the big deal"

"The big deal is that Shane had had several drinks before leaving, and trust me he's not good with controlling his alcohol content"

"Just how much did he have to drink Nate?" Jake asked me, now looking at me seriously

"I don't know!" I exhaled "Maybe 4 or 5 beers that I can remember seeing him drink"

He closed his eyes "For fuck sake what a stupid idiot! He's double over the driving limit, if he gets caught, he's screwed!"

I was about to reply before my phone began to vibrate in my pocket, who the hell was calling at 12:45 in the bloody morning? I looked at the screen 'unrecognised number'

"Hello?...SHANES BEEN IN A WHAT!"

* * *

**So there you go, what is Shane in? I know that you all probably know exactly what but oh well! Hope you liked the chapter. So I only see like 5 or so more chapters in this fic, if that, unless I come up with more. In the next few chapters i'll be asking you about a sequel. But I'm planning a new fic, but I want to know what pairing I should write, smitchie, nitchie, naitlyn or a Shane/Nate OC etc...**

**QUESTION:DO YOU LIKE THIS FIC? Lol.**

**Spoilers:**

**What happened to Shane**

**Does Shane discover the truth**

**Mitchie does.**

**UP TO 360 REVIEWS BEFORE I UPDATE ID LOVE 365!!**


	24. The aftermath 2

**

* * *

**

Woah you lot are amazing!You got me to an unbelieveable amount of 374 reviews, thats like 29 reviews!! I would die a happy person if you got me to 400 by the time I post the next chapter! Hell I would probably give you a double post or an extra long post....hint hint.

**Chapter dedications: xoxoteamjonasandedward4evaxoxo's fic two different worlds collide (NOW COMPLETED!!!) and the sequel 'unexpected love' READ IT! I love it! Plus shes always supporting me so do the same for her! trust me you wont be dissapointed .Also SunshineAtMidnight's fic Best friends, I absolutely love this fic, it's a must read...Shes also making me seriously impatient with her fic! Signs of a good author! ANDDDDDDDDD! LetTheRadioBreakTheSilence's new fic Bad girl, this is actualy amazing, read it or else! and last but not least ilovejoe15's fic angel and devil! I LOVE IT**

-

* * *

Mitchie POV

I stood still, not quite able to move my limbs. My head was spinning and I'm pretty sure I've began hyperventilating.

Shane, _my_ Shane had managed to wrap his brand new land rover around a tree on the edge of the highway. How? I dont know.

I hadn't stayed on the phone long enough to hear how he was or where he was all I knew is that I was one of Shanes emergency contact numbers.

I heard several heavy footsteps race up my stairs as I was faced by three out of breath teenagers.

"Mitchie" Nate breathed. I tried my best to avoid all eye contact with him, still feeling incredibly awkward about where we stood after tonight's little episode. He approached me, trying to place his hand on my shoulder. I flinched, turning my gaze to Jake.

"Mitch, Shanes-"

"I know" I cut him off, my voice barely above a whisper "H-how is he?" I gulped hard, not wanting to burst into tears; I've already done enough of that tonight.

"They didn't give a lot of details but he's in ICU" Nate said, his eyes were red, and his head was hung low. ICU? That's not good. "My parents are vacating everyone from the party; they said we should go straight to the hospital."

I nodded; feeling completely numb, 2 hours ago everything was fine, Shane wasn't mad, and wasn't lying in ICU with god knows what kind of injuries. Jake draped his arm around my shoulders as he led me down stairs in silence.

The whole car journey was completely silent, Jake and Jason were in the front, whereas Nate and I were in the back. I turned my focus from the view out the window towards Nate who was clutching his knees to his chest, tears running silently down his face. I bit my lip at the sight; I had never seen Nate upset, never, and in all honesty, it was a heart breaking It didn't matter how awkward the current situation was between us but he needed a shoulder to cry on, just like he had done with me so many times previously.

I momentarily unbuckled myself before sliding over to the middle seat and strapping myself in again, getting closer to him. I extended my arms as he looked up from his knees to meet my gaze, I felt helpless as he obliged, burying his head into my shoulder, feeling his body jerk slightly as he continued to sob.

As strange as it was, I had remained fairly collected, normally I was the first to show emotions, hell I cry at everything and I mean everything. But now I couldn't feel anything, I didn't want to believe anything.

As we pulled up outside the hospital I felt a stabbing pain in my chest, I hated hospitals but knowing that the guy I love is lying in one, becomes a little too much.

I walk hand in hand with Nate down the white corridors, his grip, so tight I swear the blood circulation in my hand has stopped.

The doctors had said that he was in a critical condition but was expected to make a full recovery, eventually. No other vehicle or person was involved in the accident but it was due to an apparent animal leaping in the middle of the high way causing Shane to swerve off the road.

Room 2. This is it. All that was separating us now was a glass panel and a door. I looked through the blinded panel to see him lying motionless on the bed, wires attached to him left, right and centre

"Mitch, I think you should go first" Nate said

"B-b-ut why?" Surely it should be Nate who sees him first, he was his brother.

"Because I can't Mitch" he looked down at his shoes "After all it's my fault he's in here in the first place"

"No its not!" I protested, my voice rising slightly

"It is Mitch, just go please."

I nodded, opening the door quietly, and entering the room. I walked to his side, his eyes firmly shut. My stomach flipped uneasily. I blinked several times before I allowed myself to get a decent look at him. i was scared to look at him.

His face was pale, his hair tangled in clutches with blood. I felt tears begin to prick the back of my eyes as I moved my gaze down his body. His left arm bandaged along with his right leg, both obviously broken. His limbs were covered in deep purple bruises, along with several deep gashes.

I pulled the chair in the corner next to his bedside, sitting down hesitantly before intertwining his had with mine, my fingers lightly brushing over his.

"Shane" I sighed "Shane if you can hear me, open your eyes please, for me" I begged quietly. I waited for a response , but nothing. I couldn't take it any longer, all I wanted to do was hear his voice, see his blue eyes stare into mine. I laid my head on the side of his bed as the emotions got the better of me, "God if you only knew how much I love you" I said quietly, raising my head slightly to look at his expressionless face

"If you only knew."

-

* * *

NATE POV

I sat in silence, watching nurse after nurse, doctor after doctor walk past me in and out of ICU. Both Jake and Jason had attempted conversation with me several times, yet I refused to speak. This was all my fault. If I hadn't of made the stupid selfish decision of kissing Mitchie at midnight, Shane would have never saw and would have never got into his car under the influence and end up...fighting for his life. I would never forgive myself if he was to... No I can't think like that of course he won't die. He wouldn't give up, he's Shane, he never loses a fight.

I watched as Mitchie exited Shane's room, her makeup smudged and her eyes puffy, she looked at me before throwing herself into my arms. We sat in the same position for several minutes, Mitchie just crying before Jake finally spoke up

"I think we should tell her"

Her head shot up "Tell me what?" she repositioned herself, now sitting on my lap as Jake stood in front of us.

"Are you really sure it's wise telling her here? _Now _of all times?" Jason asked, Jake nodded

"Mitchie, Sarah lied to Shane, to all of us"

"What? What do you mean?"

"Shane isn't becoming a dad" I finished as she twisted her neck around to look at me, her eyes full of confusion

"What?" she remained silent for a few seconds trying to figure out what we were saying "But she's pregnant."

"But it's not Shanes."

"How? But they slept together..."

"But she also slept with someone else"

Mitchies eyes widened as her expression turned from sadness into pure anger. She leapt of my lap "That stupid fucking slut!" she exclaimed "How could she, this is all her fault, I hate her, I hate her" I watched helplessly as she stopped, backing up towards the wall before sliding down it, sobbing hysterically into her lap

"I hate her" her voice was mumbled as she continued to sob, her body jerking violently as she clutched her knees to her chest "She's ruined everything. I love him"

I got to my knees and cradled her in my arms "I love him" she repeated

"I know, I know"

-

* * *

MITCHIE POV

I woke up after very little sleep, to find myself sprawled across the waiting room sofa, Jason next to me, whilst Nate, Jake and both sets of our parents were positioned on chairs and on the floor around the room. Everyone looking uneasy and uncomfortable. I got up quietly, not wanting to wake anyone else up. I tip toed out of the room, making my way to the vending machine at the top of the corridor, craving chocolate. Who cares if it was only seven in the morning, I had a viable enough excuse to want some.

I reached down, retrieving the bar from the bottom of the machine as something caught my eye, or should I say someone. I got up slowly, turning around , now looking face to face with the last person who should be here

"Mitchie I heard what happened." Her voice was full of concern, but whether or not it was genuine was another matter, after all she must be a pretty good actress to pull off a stunt like tricking somebody into thinking that they are the father of her unborn child.

"Like you care" I shot back, my voice hoarse from the endless hours of crying

"I do!" she protested

"No you don't. Don't think that I don't know about your little charade"

"Mitchie I'm really sorry I never meant-"

"You never meant to what?" I said raising my voice, causing Nate to awake and burst out of the waiting room "to ruin people's lives? Too late. Get out, you're the last person he would want to see when he wakes up. Trust me. "

She looked defeated, as she sighed heavily "I'm sorry" she repeated before retracing her steps, making her way out of the ward.

"Hey are you okay?" Nate asked as he met up with me, his hair dishevelled, his top raised slightly, showing off his muscular stomach

"I'm fine, I'm going to see Shane okay?" He simply nodded before yawning "Go get some sleep, you look like shit."

He laughed "Thanks Mitch, you always know how to make me feel better"

I let a small smile spread across my lips "I try"

-

* * *

I wandered down the same white corridors as the night previous as entered his room once again, to see him hooked up on less machines than he once was, and his face slightly brighter. I sat next to him, stroking his hair with my fingers. I watched his face intensely, waiting for a sign to tell me that he's waking up, but nothing.

I remembered thanksgiving, the book he gave me, knowing that I was yet to sing him the song that I wrote. "Morning sunshine, seeming as you're not Mr conversational today, I thought I'd sing you a little song" I inhaled deeply, this song explained exactly what I felt towards him, whether he could hear or not, I didn't care anymore.

_I hung up the phone tonight  
Something happened for the first time  
Deep inside it was a rush, what a rush_

_Cause the possibility  
That you would ever feel the same way  
About me, just too much, just too much_

_Why do I keep running from the truth?  
All I ever think about is you  
You got me hypnotized, so mesmerized  
And I just got to know_

_Do you ever think when you're all alone  
All that we can be, where this thing can go?  
Am I crazy or falling in love?  
Is it really just another crush?_

_Do you catch a breath when I look at you?  
Are you holding back like the way I do?  
Cause I've tried and tried to walk away  
but I know this crush ain't going away-ay-ay  
Going away-ay-ay_

_has it ever crossed your mind  
when we're hanging, spending time boy?  
Are we just friends? Is there more? Is there more?_

_See it's a chance we've gotta take  
Cause I believe that we can make this into  
something that will last, last forever, forever!_

_Do you ever think when you're all alone  
All that we could be, where this thing could go?  
Am I crazy or falling in love?  
Is it really just another crush?_

_Do you catch a breath when I look at you?  
Are you holding back like the way I do?  
Cause I've tried and tried to walk away  
but I know this crush ain't going away-ay-ay  
Going away-ay-ay_

_why do I keep running from the truth?  
All I ever think about is you  
You got me hypnotized, so mesmerized  
And I just got to know_

_Do you ever think when you're all alone  
All that we could be, where this thing could go?  
Am I crazy or falling in love?  
Is it really just another crush?_

_Do you catch a breath when I look at you?  
Are you holding back like the way I do?  
Cause I've tried and tried to walk away  
But I know this crush ain't going away-ay-ay  
this crush ain't going away-ay-ay_

_going away  
going away-ay-ay  
Going away-ay-ay_

Somewhere during the song I found myself staring at his vitals machine

"That was nice."

I snapped my head around in shock "Shane?"

"Hello stranger" his voice was raspy as he tried his best to smile through the obvious pain

"How much of that did you hear?" I asked, suddenly alarmed

"Only, all of it."

**Are you happy now!? Shane heard the song! And he's awake, so he didn't die! WOOO! REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK, IM GLAD THAT YOU ALL LIKE THE FIC; IT MEANS SO MUCH TO ME! dont own the song - (crush)**

**SPOILERS:**

**SHANES FACED WITH THE TRUTH**

**SMITCHIE TALK**


	25. Is this more than just a crush?

**So guys you didn't quite get me to my 400 reviews but that's okay I think 398 is close enough! Plus I am proper impatient, so I needed to update this. Hope you're still enjoying the story. So as a reward of reviewing i've basically skipped my plans by a chapter, so all of this was supposed to happen in chapter 26! I still cant believe i've managed to write 25 chapters! go me!**

**Chapter dedications. : xoxoteamjonasandedward4evaxoxo's fic two different worlds collide (NOW COMPLETED!!!) and the sequel 'unexpected love' READ IT! I love it! Plus shes always supporting me so do the same for her! trust me you wont be dissapointed .Also SunshineAtMidnight's fic Best friends, I absolutely love this fic, it's a must read...Shes also making me seriously impatient with her fic! Signs of a good author! ANDDDDDDDDD! LetTheRadioBreakTheSilence's new fic Bad girl, this is actualy amazing, read it or else! and last but not least ilovejoe15's fic angel and devil! I LOVE IT**

**ps. i apologise for any typo's, i'm in a serious rush! enjoy! **

* * *

Mitchie POV

I felt my heart begin to race in my chest, he heard. Shit he heard. Okay so I may have said that I didn't mind if he heard it, but I didn't think he'd _actually_ hear it. I mean 5 minutes ago he was in some coma and now he's staring at me as if I'm crazy...

"Mitch? Cat got your tongue?" he broke out into a smile at his attempt of a joke.

"What? Sorry I kind of spaced out..." he nodded lightly. I looked towards him, examining his facial expression which was slightly scrunched up as he adjusted to the pain "You feeling okay?" I asked out of curiosity and concern, but most importantly in the hope of preventing the subject of the song to come up.

"Well besides feeling like I've been thrown through a windscreen, I'm okay, much better that you're the one I woke up to see" I couldn't help but melt slightly inside, my self control is running incredibly thin. "Have you been here all night?" he continued eyeing me up and down.

I looked down towards the short black party dress I still had on from the night previous and my bare feet which once had black heels on, god knows where they are. I nodded.

"Yeah. I didn't want to leave until you woke up" I turned my gaze from his face towards my hands "after all I feel like it's my fault that you've ended up in this mess"

"Mitchie" he breathed out softly, taking my hand in his and intertwining our fingers "None of this is your fault"

"Yes it is! If we never argued, you wouldn't have gotten into the car" I stopped as I felt tears begin to prick my eyes. "I don't know what I would have done if I had...lost you"

"Mitchie look at me." He ordered lightly, as I reluctantly raised my gaze to meet his, slightly blurry due to the tears "It's not your fault. It was an accident okay? And you don't have to think about what you would have done, because I'm still here, and I'm not going anywhere."

"Okay" I said quietly

"So... that was a pretty good song you wrote, i didnt know you had the song writing ability in you, is it about Nate?" Oh great...hold on No! no its not about Nate

No! "Err" I hesitated "No, its not" of course it wasn't about Nate, but saying that I can hardly blame him for assuming, after all he did see us lip locked...twice.

He raised an eyebrow at me "If it's not about Nate, then who is it? Have you gone and got yourself a boyfriend without telling me?" His expression becomes slightly alarmed. "He better be treating you right. He is treating you right isn't he?" I rolled my eyes at Shanes over protectiveness, typical Shane thing to do. "Why haven't I met him? What are his intentions!?"

I bit my lip as he continued to ramble "Shane. Stop." He became silent as I interrupted him "I haven't got a boyfriend"

"What?" he asked confused "then I don't get it, who is it? How old is he?"

I inhaled deeply, "18"

"Mitchie don't you think that's a little too old for you, I mean you're only 16"

"No! And I'm seventeen in three weeks!" God, two years is barely a crime, jeez my parents have four years between them.

"Well what does he look like?"

"Tall, dark, handsome, could be a male model if he wanted" This was becoming a game of twenty questions, as Shane stayed as oblivious as before, this was the only opportunity for the foreseeable future that I could finally tell Shane exactly how I felt about him, and I was having a little bit of fun at the same time.

"Right" he nodded, trying to process all the information "and his Personality?"

I pondered, mocking thought for a moment "Funny, over confident, knows how to have a good time"

"Sounds like a jerk to me"

I couldn't help but blurt out a small chuckle before composing myself again

"Well now I have a somewhat mental image of this guy, I need to associate it with a name"

Okay here goes nothing; you can do this Mitchie, what's the worst that could happen? Rejection...Okay let's not think about that. Positive think positive. 1...2...3

"Shane."

"What?"He looked up at me as if I was to ask him a question

"Shane." I repeated.

He raised his eyebrows, "What? C'mon Mitch, why won't you tell me the guys name, I swear I won't look him up in the phonebook and torch his house...unless you want me to that is"

Oh my god. Why was he not getting this? "Shane, its you."

-

* * *

SHANE POV

Hold on...what? Me? I'm not still in a coma am I? After what felt like hours of silence, Mitchie spoke up

"Shane say something." I opened my mouth, but nothing came out. This must me a dream. Don't jump to conclusions Shane, this doesn't mean she likes you. "Oh my god, I've scared you off, haven't I? Oh my god" her hands flew to her head, running her fingers roughly her hair "Shit." She cursed under her breath.

"Mitchie"

"Don't Shane, I've made a complete fool of myself, of course you would be interested in me as more than a sister figure" she got up off the chair and started backing towards the door "Forget I ever said anything. God I'm such an idiot"

"Mitchie wait." I forced myself into a sitting position as much as it hurt, so I could get a decent look at her. She stopped dead in her tracks looking embarrassed. "Did I say that?"

She looked down towards her feet "Mitch, sit back down" I prepared myself as she sat back down on the chair, only a matter of inches away from me

"Did I say that I wasn't interested?"

"But you didn't say anything..."

"Well then."

"But you're not so it doesn't matter." Why was she so adamant that I don't like her?

"Mitchie, stop. I. Like. You" I looked towards her to read her expression, yet nothing, maybe I should elaborate "Hell scratch the word like, I think...I know I lo-"

"Shane you're awake!" FUCK. I looked towards the door to see Jason, Nate and Jake standing in the door way.

"Yeah, nice timing guys" my voice dripping with sarcasm "Can you give me a minute I wanted to talk to Mitchie a little more" I needed to tell her, i cant let this oppotunity slip through my fingers

"We've got to speak to you, it's really important" Jakes tone was serious, I exchanged looks between Mitchie and the guys

"Cant it wait?"i begged slightly

"We need to tell you and the sooner the better"

I looked towards Mitchie apologetically "I'll speak to you later okay? I need to finish what I was supposed to say"

"Okay" she got up and smiled at me, confusion still plastered across her face as she exited the room.

"What's so important that you had to ruin the perfect opportunity for me to profess my love to her" My tone was aggressive as the guys sat down in various places across the room

"Shit. I told you we should have waited till they had finished" Nate whispered loudly to Jason

"There's something you should know" Jake spoke again. "It's about Sarah"

What? What about Sarah "What's happened? Is it the baby? Is the baby okay?" my mind started going into panic mode as it reeled with all the possible scenarios, all bad.

"Shane" Jake said again in a low voice. Shit it was something with the baby wasn't it "There's no easy way of saying this..."

"Just tell me already!" I half shouted "Please"

"Sarah's not been completely truthful about things" Nate added, all of three of the sighed "The baby isn't-"Nate hesitated "The baby isn't yours"

It was if my world had come to a complete stand still. I shot up further in my bed, causing me to yelp out in immense pain "W-what?" I asked, not wanting to believe what I had just heard

"Its true, she lied about everything, Jason over heard and confronted Sarah and Caitlyn about it."

My throat began to feel dry as I tried to get my head around the information I had just been told. Finally I had accepted that I was to be a father, and now as quickly as it came, it's gone. It was all a lie.

"How is it not mine though?"I asked in a barely audible voice, not wanting to show any of the emotions I was currently experiencing to the guys

"Well it looks like you used protection after all, and she was acting like an utter slut and was sleeping with pothead mike"

I slumped back into the pillow, my back touching the cold metal frame of the bed. Why would she do that to me? She used me. She put me through hell, potentially ruined my relationship with not only Mitchie but everyone I know. For what? But I was going to find out.

Jason exchanged a concerned look with Jake before Nate motioned his head towards the door "We're going to go Shane, maybe you should get some rest"

I shook my head "I don't need rest."

Nate simply nodded "Okay bro, take it easy"

I watched as they left the room, leaving me alone feeling crushed and confused. Everything was just beginning to fit into place and now, now it's a discarded mess. As much as I didn't want to admit it, I had come round to the idea of becoming a dad. I was excited that I had created a life which I could help become something amazing and successful in the future. But that's not going to happen now, is it?

I closed my eyes, preventing the tears that were threatening to attack my eyes fall. I hate 2009 already.

-

* * *

MITCHIE POV

I sat uneasily outside Shanes room for the duration of the morning, Jake and that had been and gone and had told Shane what I presumed to be Sarah's lie, but I didn't dare go back in there. I had finally told him, I had finally let him know what's been eating away at me for god knows how long, and yet I still don't know where I stand.

Did he like me in any romantic way? Or is my head too far in the clouds to realise that someone like him is so out my league?

I let out a loud frustrated groan as I contemplated what to do next. Everyone else had decided to go home and get showered and changed before returning back to the hospital for visits, yet I refused. I felt obligated to be within 10 metres of him until he left the hospital in one piece.

"Mitchie is that you?" I heard his voice coming from his room. I stood up, straightening myself out, but in all honesty there was no real point. I looked like shit, and even running my hands down my dress wouldnt help that.

I stood in the door way nervously, before entering and sitting down at the edge of his bed, which gave me slightly more distance from him than the chair would. I sat in silence, not knowing what to say or how to approach the topic of conversation that we had been engrossed in earlier.

"I take it you know as well" it wasn't as much as a question, more a statement as I nodded

"I'm really sorry Shane" I said sincerely, and I was. Even though I hated every moment of the 'pregnancy' it didn't mean seeing Shane in a hospital bed, red faced and puffy eyed didn't hurt.

"Don't be." He said in a monotone voice. Silence fell between us again as the atmosphere of the room got thicker

I got up off the bed and made my way over, so I was standing directly next to his chest, before extending my arms, to hug him. Trying my best to avoid any painful injuries. I pulled away after a matter of seconds as he groaned, scared that I had caused him even more pain than previously

"That was nice" he commented. I couldn't help but let a small smile spread across my face "Thanks"

"That's okay"

"No I mean Thanks Mitchie, for everything. For not leaving my side, for being a good friend, for being you" He gulped hard "You know what I was saying earlier before we were rudely interrupted?"

I nodded

"Well, hear goes nothing, Mitchie Torres. I think I love you."

* * *

**So there you have it another chapter! Woo they've admitted it to one another but how will they react, and how will Shane react to the news that he's not actually the father? Well review to find out, i have 398 at the moment so I'd love to be at 418-420 by the time i review on Saturday night, i know you guys can do it**

**SPOILERS**

**WAIT AND SEE! **

**SMITCHIE?**

**SHANES DISCHARGED**

**JASON TRIES TO LIGHTEN THE MOOD**

**SHANE CONFRONTS SARAH**


	26. Decision Making

**Hello my lovely readers and reviewers how are we on this lovely Saturday evening? Me? I'm fucking shattered- sorry for the language but I've worked all day and now all I want to do is sleep but I promised an update, and an update you shall get. My review count went down by like 6 reviews :O but oh well I still love you.**

**Chapter dedications. : xoxoteamjonasandedward4evaxoxo's fic two different worlds collide (NOW COMPLETED!!!) and the sequel 'unexpected love' READ IT! I love it! Plus shes always supporting me so do the same for her! trust me you wont be dissapointed **

**.Also SunshineAtMidnight's fic Best friends, I absolutely love this fic, it's a must read...Shes also making me seriously impatient with her fic! but its nearly over *cries* Signs of a good author! **

**ANDDDDDDDDD! LetTheRadioBreakTheSilence's new fic Bad girl, this is actualy amazing, read it or else! **

**and last but not least ilovejoe15's fic angel and devil! i adore this fic**

-apologies for typo's disclaimer: i own nothing, but when i claim world domination i will rule the world

* * *

MITCHIE POV

I sat frozen to my chair, my mouth hanging open slightly, either I was dreaming or this was one cruel joke. There was no way this could be real, Shane can't be admitting that he loves me. Even though I had dreamt about this moment for the best part of my teenage life, I can't help but not believe it now it's finally come true.

I couldn't speak, heck I'm struggling to keep my breathing steady, as soon as those words left Shanes mouth I moved my gaze from his bruised features to the numerous 'get well' cards on his bedside cabinet as if they were the most interesting things in the world.

I was going to wake up any second, I'm sure of it. I'm going to wake up in a cold sweat and laugh uneasily at my stupid unrealistic dreams.

"Mitchie, can you please say something, you've not said a word for the past five minutes" his apprehensive voice brought me out of my thoughts as my gaze shot back to his face

"W-what?" I managed to stutter.

His expression fell a little as he ran one hand through his dishevelled hair,

"God, I've made a stupid mistake haven't I?" his voice was quiet "I've gone and ruined everything. Now you won't even want to be my friend and I would have lost the best thing in my life in the same day as I've lost the title as a dad. My life fucking sucks" he bowed his head, hiding his face from my view.

What am I supposed to say? My hearts telling me 'c'mon Mitchie snap out of it and kiss the poor guy' whereas my head is thinking ' he's been in a trauma, maybe it's his medication speaking. He doesn't love you, he's confused.'

"You haven't gone and ruined everything" I said as I tried to collect my composure. I watched as his face shot up, his expression changing as hope was evident in his eyes. "I just don't understand Shane"

"What don't you understand Mitchie? I love you, I'm head over heels, completely and utterly 100% in love with you."

Those words caused millions of butterflies to erupt in the pit of my stomach, this is what's supposed to happen in fairytales. But I'm not a princess, more like Cinderella minus the prince charming

"B-b-ut I'm nothing special. Why me?" I mentally slapped myself for letting all my insecurities flood out of my mouth

His eyes widened "What?! Nothing special?" he asked in disbelief "Mitchie you are not 'nothing special' you're single handily the most amazing person that I know. Why can't you see it? And you really want to know why I love you?"

I nodded meekly

"Because you always put everyone else before yourself, even if your own emotions are at stake. Because even when life seems completely unbearable, you still manage to find a positive. Because you can just be wearing sweats and a hoody but still manage to be the most beautiful girl who has graced the earth. Because that even though I'm a complete asshole, you've stuck by me through thick and thin and you're always there when I need someone to talk to. I just can't believe it took me now to realise it all."

My heart began to race in my chest as my head struggled to process the words just said

"But it's not a question about how I feel, how do you feel Mitchie?"

"You know how much I like you Shane, the song pretty much told itself"

"So...err" his eyes darted back and forth between me and his hands "Maybe we could give it a go, you and me, we could be really good together"

Oh my God, Shane was actually asking me out. Shane grey, my best friend, my unrelated brother, but _boyfriend?_ Could we really make a go of this? Would we go through the honeymoon period like most couples and eventually drift apart, realising that we were destined to be just friends. What if that happens and things become too awkward between us that we just lose contact altogether. I don't think I could bare Shane not being in my life.

"I" I took in a deep breath, not believing that I was about to say a sentence that could potentially ruin everything "Shane, I need time to think about this"

I got up off the chair as the tears that were previously threatening to fall started to cascade down my cheeks, leaving Shane staring helplessly at the door.

-

* * *

Five days. Five whole days have passed since I practically destroyed what could have been the most romantic moment of my life. He had laid his heart on the line, told me everything, everything that I've dreamt of, and what did I do?

Tell him I needed time.

For what?

Why did I need time? What the fuck is wrong with me.

I didn't need time to think, I needed to grow a pair and let my guards down. Truth be told, I was scared to say those four words 'I love you too'. I hated feeling vulnerable, I didn't want to confess everything to be told its one big joke.

But five days have been and gone and I haven't as much as exchanged words with Shane. I had visited the hospital several times yet I never managed to walk into his room. Sometimes I got as far as the corridor leading to his room, other times I could even exit the car.

And that certainly didn't help matters. The car, the car he gave me for Christmas. The same very car which has his scent running through it, his favourite CD still in the player, one of his old checker shirts lying in a heap in the boot. Well it was in the car boot, its not a substitute for my pillow at nights.

But today he was finally allowed to be discharged with 3 weeks off college to have bed rest and I was going to pick him up.

Would It be awkward? Most probably.

Do I know how I feel? Yes.

Will I be able to tell him how I feel? Yes...no...Maybe. I don't know.

Nice one Mitchie, it's taken you five days to get... absolutely no where.

I pulled up in the hospital car park, borrowing Nate's SUV after much persuasion. I would have driven my own car but there was no way Shane could access the car and fit a wheelchair in the back of the mustang.

That's right Shanes in a wheelchair. Only for the next 6 weeks, crutches are an impossibility with not only a broken leg but a broken arm.

I got out the car, mentally preparing myself with facing Shane for the first time since the confession. He had no idea I was here to pick him up.

I walked down the now very familiar corridors which lead to his room, stopping metres from the room. I inhaled deeply, okay Mitch here goes nothing. I entered the room to be faced with Shane squirming uncomfortably in the chair

"Hi" I greeted quietly, causing him to look up towards me

"Um...hi, what are you doing here?"

"I'm here to pick you up" I stated simply

"But I thought Nate was going to collect me?"

"Well Nate's busy and well I wanted to"

"Oh" silence fell between us again as I felt the atmosphere between us grow ever more edgy.

"Well c'mon then, let's get you out of this place, I'm sure you've had enough of hospitals to last you a life time" I cracked a small smile, hoping the awkwardness would subside slightly, yet no such smile was returned

I made my way behind his hair and began to push him out of the room and out of the building. After a somewhat interesting struggle to get Shane in the car as pain-free and as easily as possible, he finally spoke up

"So how've you been?"

I took my eyes off the road for a second to take a glance at him, only to see him staring out the window blankly.

"I've been okay, you know the usual."

"Good"

"Mitch" "Shane" we said simultaneously causing us both to laugh slightly

"You first" I offered

"No you"

"I'm sorry." I said sincerely

"No, I'm the one who should be sorry, I have a habit of not picking my moments correctly"

"I was the one who couldn't figure out what's been staring at her all along"

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Shanes head snap towards me, I pulled up outside his house and turned the ignition off before facing him

"Shane, I've thought about it, I know what I want" This was it, the moment where we started a new phase in our relationship, where we would no longer be friend yet would be boyfriend and girlfriend

"I-"

"Sarah?" he questioned out loud.

Erm what the hell? I'm about to confess my true feelings towards him and he goes and blurts out her name. Well this is a turn on. Not. "What?" I asked confused

His focus was no longer on me but the sight out of my side window, I raised an eyebrow as I readjusted myself in the chair so I could see. And there she was, in the flesh, that bitch sitting on the Greys front porch staring right at us.

Perfect timing.

"I need to talk to her" he said, unbuckling himself with his able arm. "Mitchie help me out of the car please?" Before I had the chance to argue back he had already opened the passenger door, trying to get out. I hurriedly exited the car, retrieving the wheelchair from the back seat before he ends up on the pavement in a heap from not being able to stand.

Once he sat down he looked at me "Look we'll speak later okay?" he looked apologetic

"Okay"

For fuck sake, was this going to get any worse?

-

* * *

SHANE POV

I wheeled myself up the porch to come, near enough face to face with Sarah "Shane, I've come to explain" her voice was desperate and her appearance untidy , grey bags forming under her eyes. It was as if she hadn't gotten any sleep for days.

"Okay" I said monotonously as I led her through the back path and into the kitchen

"So..."

"Look Shane I never meant for this to happen, it's just that when I found out I was pregnant I was scared. I didn't want my baby to have some druggy as their dad. And when I remembered our night together, I couldn't help but want the dad to be you. You're sensible, caring and amazing and you really didn't deserve any of this"

"But you did it anyway, I had finally come round to the idea of becoming a father and for what? A lie, a stupid lie."

"I know! But you've got to believe me the last thing I ever wanted to do was to hurt you" Oh that's rich "If I could turn back time I would. I never meant to get in the way of you and Mitchie, I guess I only realised how much of an utter bitch I had been until Mitchie had told me what she thought."

She caught my attention when she mentioned Mitchie "What?" Mitchie never told me that she had spoken to Sarah that night.

"Just after you left, she came into the kitchen, distraught, I guess you guys must have had an argument or something, she completely lost it, she told me exactly what she thought of me and how she felt towards you. As soon as she told me that she loves you I knew I couldn't keep up this game any longer, you both deserved the truth. If I knew you guys bloody loved each other I would have never of done this, I swear"

Hold on, she _loves _me?

Maybe something good can come from this.

* * *

**So there you go, I'm evil, I've kept you waiting for Smitchie for 26 chapters now, but guys, the end is near, I can't believe I've got this far and had so much support from all of you! You truly are amazing. So keep reading and reviewing**

**I have 419, I would love to have 440 by the time I update on Monday/Tuesday . 21 reviews, I know you can do it**

**QUESTION: NOW THE END IS LOOMING, DO YOU WANT A SEQUEL? was this chapter shit?**

**NEW FIC IDEA: SMITCHIE? OR NITCHIE? LOVE TRIANGLE? OR NO LOVE TRIANGLE?**

**SPOILERS:**

**WILL MITCHIE EVER GET ROUND TO TELLING SHANE HOW SHE FEELS**

**WELCOME BACK NATE!- HAVENT YOU ALL MISSED HIM?**

**AND I'LL FIT IN SOME JASON FUN TOO!**


	27. best birthday ever

**Ah so I've come up with the whole plot for the sequel today when I was supposed to doing my math. All I can say is that it's going to shock the shit out of you. So I have a QUESTION: NEW STORY FOR SEQUEL OR CONTINUE THIS STORY AND MAKE THE SEQUEL PART 2:? **

**Anyway thanks for all the alerts/favourites and reviews! i love them! keep them up and i'll keep writing!**

**Chapter dedications. : xoxoteamjonasandedward4evaxoxo's fic two different worlds collide (NOW COMPLETED!!!) and the sequel 'unexpected love' please give it a read, its full of drama and will keep you on the edge of your seat.**

**.Also SunshineAtMidnight's fic Best friends, which is now completed, i love this fic, and she better write a sequel or i'll hunt her down!**

**ANDDDDDDDDD! LetTheRadioBreakTheSilence's fic Bad girl, this is actualy amazing, read it or else! for the NITCHIE shippers!**

**and last but not least ilovejoe15's fic angel and devil! i adore this fic, and i need her to update cos i'm dying of anticipation**

**-sorry for typo's well im not that sorry. disclaimer: i do not own camp rock or any of the jonas' but when i do become world leader, Nick will be mine**

* * *

MITCHIE POV

I hate birthdays. It's just like any other day but you are reminded that you are officially one year older, therefore nearer death. Aren't I the optimist today? Okay so maybe I'm slightly more pessimistic then I usually am but I have a good enough reason- I'm a coward. Okay thats not good reason but still.

I'm A stupid fucking coward.

Why?

Because I still haven't told him.

I had prepared myself to confess everything on the day of his discharge from hospital, but was ruined by the one and only bitch extraordinaire – Sarah. Sure I knew he _loved _me. God that feels weird to say, and he knows that I like him...kind of, but we were not yet at the stage to determine whether or not we were still 'just friends' or in a relationship.

The tension had been building up between us more and more as the days passed, our feelings on the tips of both of our tounges , but the ball was now in my court. And just like typical stupid Mitchie, I was prolonging the pain for no viable reason.

But hey today I'm 17. And it's going to be a good day, it has to be.

I rolled over as the sunlight streamed through my curtains momentarily blinding me, I cautiously opened my eyes as I tried to adjust myself to the light. I pulled myself up into a sitting position as I heard heavy footsteps racing up my stair case, I glanced at the clock- 7:45, who the hell is awake at 7:45 on a Sunday morning!?

My question was answered as the door burst open revealing a beaming Jason, still dressed in his pyjamas. Honestly how can anyone have the balls to leave the house, dressed in an all in one pyjama set with the face of the cookie monster plastered all over them.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY MITCHIEEEEEEEEEE!" I laughed as he was practically jumping around the room before throwing himself at me with open arms.

"Thanks...but Jason I can't breathe" I struggled slightly, trying to loosen myself from the arms of Jason. As much as I love his hugs, I don't love being crushed to death.

He automatically loosened his grip "Sorry! I didn't hurt you did I?" his eyes widened with alarm

"No! I'm fine" I reassured him as his expression softened significantly

"So...What's it like being 17?" he asked curiously as he sat the end of my bed cross legged

I rolled my eyes at his comment, I love Jason but he is such an air head "Jason, you've been 17 as well you know... not long ago"

"Oh yeah! I forgot"

"Sure you did"

"So what's the birthday girl got planned on her special day?"

"Nothing" and that was the truth, for the past 48 hours I've been avoided by both Shane and Nate, like I had some sort of vile disease. Every time I had, texted, called or even knocked on their door to arrange something for my birthday I was either ignored or sent straight to voicemail. Nice to know that your friends care.

"Oh" he said a little taken back "Well good because I'm taking you out, this is going to be a birthday you'll never forget"

I raised my eyebrow intrigued, a birthday I'll never forget aye?

-

* * *

NATE POV

I ran around the house, between rooms trying to organise everything the best I could. Today was the one and only Mitchie Torres' birthday and Shane, Jason and I had all agreed that it had to be the best yet. Shane especially felt it necessary to make sure she had the most amazing, unforgettable birthday as not only a symbol for his love for her, but also as a form of apology for all the shit he's put her through these past months.

Yep I know Shane loves her and do I like it? Not at all, but even though as much as I like Mitchie, a part of me knows I could never love her to the extent Shane obviously does. Don't get me wrong, I love her and she's the bestest friend I could wish for, but I'm not in love with her.

So just how were we going to make this such an amazing birthday for her? Why throw a party of course. We didn't want to give anything away so we've ignored her for the last two days, and it practically killed Shane. So whilst Shane and I got the house together and invited all of Mitchies family and friends, Jason has whisked her off for an all expensed day to the mall, courtesy of her parents.

"Shane are you just going to sit there or are you actually going to do something useful?"

"If you haven't noticed I'm still in a bloody wheelchair, so yes I'll be sitting"

"Well then, whilst I sort out the food, music and everything else, you can blow up the balloons" I threw him a large carrier bag full of balloons waiting to be blown up. I exited the room into the hallway when I heard

"Nate! There's hundreds of balloons in here, I'll never get through all of them" he shouted

"Well, you better shut up and try"

I walked through into the kitchen, opening the adjoining doors into a large function room that we barely ever used. I picked up the numerous bags of decorations and banners. Let's get this show on the road.

-

* * *

MITCHIE POV

"Jase where exactly are we going?" I asked the question for the millionth time we sat in the back of a taxi, after all Jason can't drive. It was now 10am I was still awaiting a birthday text or call from the Grey brothers. Ever since I can remember I could barely get to 9 o clock before I had Shane on the phone or in my kitchen wishing me a happy birthday, why is he so distant this year?

"Well, we're going to the mall" he said simply

"Why? I have no money"

"Ah that's where you're wrong" I looked at him confused as he pulled out a crisp white envelope from his pocket "You're parents said to give it to you once we are out of the house."

I carefully took it from his grasp before turning it over and opening in it, my eyes widening as I saw what was lying inside. 10 crisp $50 dollar notes.

"This is from my parents?" I asked completely shocked. My parents never spent this much on me. Sure they weren't tight but $500 that's crazy!

He nodded "They said you've not had the easiest time recently, plus you're doing really well at school and you deserve to get something nice for yourself"

I shuffled the notes in my hands happily, never in my life have I been in possession with this much money at once.

We arrived at the Mall where Jason pulled out a $20 bill and paid the driver before escorting me out "Now let's shop till we drop" he said enthusiastically as I laughed

-

* * *

"Oh my God this is so cute, Mitchie you should totally buy it" I turned around from browsing numerous rails of dresses and tops to see Jason holding a pair of patient deep purple heels along with a purple Grecian style dress.

Admittedly it looked amazing, but still I couldn't help but smile at Jason's comment, he would make such an amazing girl.

I walked towards him and took the dress out of his grasp "You know it is pretty cute"

"You should so try it on!"

I nodded before taking the dress and heels into the nearest changing room. I opened the door to see Jason looking at me in awe

"You look amazing Mitchie"

I looked into the full length mirror, admiring my appearance, hell I did look good! And look at my legs, it's as if they go on for miles.

"Jason I actually love it"

"Good, well I'll buy it for you, my gift to you"

I gasped "No! I can't let you do that it comes to like $95!"

"Mitchie please, I want to"

I sighed in defeat "Okay, but at least let me buy you a pretzel to say thanks"

"DEAL!!!!!!!!!"

-

* * *

NATE POV

I looked at the room in satisfaction, it looked good, gold and silver balloons scattered everywhere along with a large banner reading 'Happy Birthday Mitchie! X'. Shane rolled himself into the room nodding

"Nice" he said obviously impressed "Very nice indeed Nate, she's going to love it." He continued to look around the room, his eyes settling on the make shift stage

"Do you think she'll like our surprise present?" he asked

"Of course she will, she will totally not expect it"

Now I'll let you into a little bit of a secret, after little persuasion from Jason, Shane and I had agreed that the three of us should perform a few songs that Shane and I had wrote tonight at Mitchie's party. And we sound pretty damn good. Shane and I would sing vocals as well as guitar whilst Jason will play various other instruments.

I glanced at the clock on the wall- 5:50, party started at 7 and guests would arrive at 6:30 to get ready for Mitchie's surprise, well I hope it's still a surprise, after all Jason does have a rather loose mouth when it comes to secrets.

"C'mon we better start getting ready"

-

* * *

JASON POV

I dragged myself up Mitchie's porch, my arms full of bags from various shops that Mitchie had been in and brought endless amounts of clothes. I knew girls liked to shop, but jeez! Who knew one girl would need this amount of clothes. I swear she could clothe a small country.

As we entered her house I glanced at the clock- 6pm, perfect.

"Mitch" I called from the hallway as she exited the living room

"Yeah?" she turned around to face me

"Go and put on that dress and heels" I stated

"Why?"

"Because I said so" This was hard. I wanted to tell her about the party, about everything, but if I did I wouldn't get the smiley faced pancakes Nate and Shane had promised me. Life was unfair.

"Okay..." I handed her the bag and nudged her up the stairs. As soon as she was out of sight I pulled off my shirt, pulling another one from my back pack. I slipped on the crisp grey shirt, and tied a tie casually around my neck.

I threw myself down on the sofa and watched the clock tick by slowly, how long does it take girls to get ready?

Fifty five minutes later, Mitchie stood at the doorway, wearing the outfit I had brought her earlier in the day, her hair curled loosely and her make up done. If I wasn't that way inclined, I would certainly try my luck with her.

"How do I look?" she asked as she twirled around

"Like $95"

She laughed "Thanks Jason...I guess"

I smiled "No Mitch you look amazing, you're going to knock Shane off his feet...if he was on his feet, but seeming as he's in a wheelchair maybe you'll knock his wheelchair over...But that would hurt..."

"Okay, okay stop the rambling Jason and tell me what's going on"

I walked up to her offering her my arm as she accepted apprehensively "Well you are about to find out"

With my free hand I pulled out my cell phone, ringing Nate before hanging up.

Let's get this party started.

-

* * *

SHANE POV

"She's coming! Everybody hide" Nate called, as we all scurried around the room. Unfortunately that wasn't as easy as it sounded for me so I simply rolled myself behind the door.

The room fell silent as we heard the front door open "Jason why are we in the Greys empty house?" I couldn't help but purse my lips shut as I heard Mitchie's curious voice. Jason managed to keep his secret. I'm impressed.

As soon as we heard footsteps enter the room. Nate switched the lights on as we all leapt from our hiding places and shouted "SURPRISE!"

I watched as her mouth fell open in shock "What the...." she couldn't finish her sentence, she just continued to scan the room along with the various faces, before her gaze fell on me and Nate. She grabbed Jason's hand and pulled him over to us

"Guys, did you do this?" she asked

We all nodded, our faces plastered with big grins "Happy Birthday Mitch" Nate said as he hugged Mitchie, causing a pang of jealousy to surge through me

"Sorry we didn't say it earlier" I added "We didn't want to risk blurting out the surprise to you"

"Well now it all makes sense, I thought you were ignoring me! I was getting upset. And Jason" she looked around to face him "How the hell did you manage to keep this a secret all day?"

"Pancakes" he answered simply

"What?" she laughed

"They promised me pancakes if I kept quiet"

"Typical Jay"

"You look great Mitch" I couldn't help but comment on her appearance, if I thought she couldn't get any more beautiful, she just proved me wrong.

She blushed "Thanks"

"LETS GET THIS PARTY STARTED" Jason shouted, pressing play on the music system.

-

* * *

MITCHIE POV

The party was now in full swing as people danced and ate, all enjoying themselves. I was never a big fan of parties, but this is by far the best party I've been too. I continued dancing, with a can of Dr Pepper in my hands until the music abruptly stopped.

Nate walked up to a microphone at the front of the room, getting everyone's attention. Oh god he better not be saying a speech

"Everybody, Shane, Jason and I have another surprise for the birthday girl" What? "Come on out guys. I watched as Shane and Jason made their way out on to what appears to be a make shift Stage carrying various instruments and Microphones as Nate quickly grabbed a keyboard and placed it on its stand.

They all adjusted themselves on the stage before Nate spoke again "If you hadn't of already guessed we're going to play a few songs that Shane wrote recently, happy birthday Mitch"

"1,2,3,4"

The music started playing, the soft melody travelling through the room as Nate's voice delivered the lyrics

_Well you done done me and you bet I felt it  
I tried to be chill but you're so hot that I melted  
I fell right through the cracks  
and now I'm trying to get back  
Before the cool done run out  
I'll be giving it my best test  
Nothing's going to stop me but divine intervention  
I reckon it's again my turn to win some or learn some  
_

I smiled as Shane opened his mouth and sung. I knew he could write songs, but this was amazing!

_  
I won't hesitate no more, no more  
It cannot wait, I'm yours_

Well open up your mind and see like me  
Open up your plans and damn you're free  
Look into your heart and you'll find love love love  
Listen to the music of the moment maybe sing with me  
A lá peaceful melody  
It's your God-forsaken right to be loved love loved love loved

So I won't hesitate no more, no more  
It cannot wait I'm sure  
There's no need to complicate  
Our time is short  
This is our fate, I'm yours

I've been spending way too long checking my tongue in the mirror  
And bending over backwards just to try to see it clearer  
My breath fogged up the glass  
And so I drew a new face and laughed  
I guess what I'ma saying is there ain't no better reason  
To rid yourself of vanity and just go with the seasons  
It's what we aim to do  
Our name is our virtue

I won't hesitate no more, no more  
It cannot wait I'm sure  
There's no need to complicate  
Our time is short  
this is our fate, I'm yours

Well no no, well open up your mind and see like me  
Open up your plans and damn you're free  
Look into your heart and you'll find the sky is yours  
Listen to the music of the moment come and dance with me  
A lá one big family

_A lá happy family; _

_A lá peaceful melody  
It's your God-forsaken right to be loved love love love_

I won't hesitate no more, no more  
It cannot wait, I'm sure  
There's no need to complicate  
Our time is short  
This is our fate, I'm yours

No please, don't complicate  
Our time is short  
This is our fate, I'm yours

No please, don't hesitate  
no more, no more  
It cannot wait  
The sky is yours!

I swayed, danced and bopped along to the rest of the songs the boys played, totally taken back at how good they sounded together, if I hadn't of known I would have thought they were an actual professional band.

As they finished their set they all rushed over to me, awaiting my verdict

"You were amazing!" I stated over enthusiastically "Did you really write those songs?"

Shane nodded "Except for the last two, Nate wrote those"

I looked at him shocked "Look Nate, I'm really getting fed up of discovering all these musical talents you posses. You tell me you don't see a future in music, well I think you should wake up and realise that you my dear friend are a musical genius and it'll be a crime to humanity if you don't share it with the world"

Nate laughed "We'll see" I nodded in satisfaction before turning to Shane

"Shane do you mind if we go outside for a bit, it's getting really hot in here" I asked as he nodded. We made our way through the people and into the porch, the moon illuminating the night sky.

"Shane, thank you for tonight" I said sincerely "You guys were amazing, you should totally join forces, create a band and claim world domination."

He laughed lightly "Maybe and I'm glad you enjoyed tonight, you deserved it" I bent down and wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him into a tight but gentle embrace

The cool night air sent shivers up my spine as I continued to hug Shane; this was it, the perfect moment to finally tell Shane,

I pulled back slightly, looking at him, my arms still wrapped around his neck

"Shane"

"Yeah?" I could practically feel his breath tickling my cheek

"I- I need to tell you something" he remained silent looking at me in the eyes "Shane Grey, I love you"

I didn't need to wait for a reply as the wide grin that formed across his face said it all "You don't realise how long I've been waiting for you to say that Mitch"

"You and me both" I joked, it was as if a huge weight had been lifted off my shoulders.

We fell silent, not taking our eyes off one another as if our lives depended on it. I felt my heart rate race as he began to lean in, closing the distance between us.

Our lips met in a soft yet forceful kiss, both of us finally releasing the feelings and tension be had been bottling up for so long.

We both pulled away with goofy smiles upon our face once we realised we needed air

"I've just got one more thing to ask you Miss Torres"

"And what would that be Mr Grey"

"Would you do the honour of becoming my girlfriend?"

I mocked thought for a moment before letting another wide smile spread across my lips "Of course"

This has been the Best. Birthday. Ever.

**

* * *

**

**So guys she's admitted it, he's admitted it, they love each other. Also did you like how all three guys performed together...funny that, I swear there's a fictional band with a Nate, Jason and Shane in...Hmm I wonder what I could be up to.**

**Only a couple for chapters left for this part but I've got the sequel planned ...kind of, and it's going to be good. Expect a summary for it very soon! I'm really excited for it; it's such a big twist!**

**Anyway you got me to 437, a little short of my 440 goal, but oh well; still amazing to get 18 reviews in one chapter...I'd love 455 by the time I update on Wednesday/Thursday time. That's 18 reviews**

**QUESTION: LOOK AT THE TOP A/N AND ARE YOU LOOKING FORWARD TO THE SEQUEL EVEN THOUGH YOU DONT KNOW HOW THIS PART WILL END?**

**SPOILERS:**

**OFFICAL SMITCHIE**

**NATE- WHO'S THE GIRL?**

**+MORE.**


	28. finale

**So my lovely people, you've got me past my goal of reviews so I'd like to thank you very much, 458 reviews, it still amazes me! So I think this is it, the final chapter of inevitable? It's a sad day isn't it? BUT HAVE NO FEAR THE SUMMARY FOR THE SEQUEL IS AT THE END OF THE CHAPTER! So guys I want tons of reviews lol, cos the more I get the sooner the sequel begins!**

**ALSO I HAVE A SURPRISE FOR MY MOST LOYAL REVIWER, WHO LITERALLY REVIEWS EVERY CHAPTER AS SOON AS IT'S POSTED- ALYSSA4MUSIC4LIFE; SHE'LL HAVE TO READ THE CHAPTER TO FIND OUT.**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW //// SEQUEL SUMMARY AT THE BOTTOM!**

**CHAPTER DEDICATION: TO ALL OF YOU. all who have read, alerted and reviewed this fic and have made it the success it is. Honestly you guys amaze me, and you're opinions mean alot. I hope you guys have enjoyed the fic and will continue to read te sequel and other stories i plan to write in the future! So heres to you! Cheers!**

**-**

* * *

SHANE POV

I have to admit, I really thought my life was over the minute I was told I was becoming a father. I thought that was it, I was destined to live a life of nappy changing, hormonal arguments and unhappiness, but that's all changed. Just over a month since I was told that I had in fact been trapped in Sarah's twisted games, I finally had everything I hoped for. Mitchie. My girlfriend, god saying that never gets old.

If you had told me back in September the rollercoaster of thoughts and emotions I would have experienced to get to where I am today, I would have called you a maniac. Why on earth would I have romantic feelings for my best friend? How the hell could someone like _me_ get some girl pregnant? Or at least think I had? But things change, change is inevitable, whether it's good or bad, it's what you make of it that matters.

But now here I am, sitting in a somewhat uncomfortable position on Mitchie's sofa, with her in my arms, but I wouldn't tell her that she's in fact crushing my recently broken leg. Because right now I couldn't be happier.

It's amazing how quickly the past three weeks have gone for the both of us, we had spent days on end talking about everything and anything, as if we were getting to know each other all over again. But we both knew that the day was looming, the day that I would have to return to college, face the music- literally, and embark on the gruelling task of trying to catch up on all the work I have missed since my accident.

Neither of us wanted to say goodbye to each other again, even though we were only a matter of miles away from one another. But this time I was going to keep my promise.

I would call her every day, every available moment I had. And it would probably result in our cell's being surgically removed from our hands

I would visit every weekend, without fail, after my parents had kindly sent my wrecked car into repairs, saying that they were only doing it because Mitchie appeared to be too attached to my old Mustang.

I was going to make this work, because as much as it scared me to admit it so early on in our relationship, I have every intention of marrying her, someday...long from now, trust me. I've already had a fright with an unborn baby.

"Shane...Shane?" my eyes came into focus as I realised a hand was waving in front of my eyes, I looked down slightly to see Mitchie looking at me slightly concerned

"Huh?" I replied, you know me a man of many words.

"What were you thinking about?" she asked innocently as she readjusted herself in my embrace to face me better

"The future" I replied simply

A small smile spread across her lips "Really? What do you see?"

What did I see? I see a lot of things- music, possible careers, who will win the super bowl but one thing stood out in every flashing thought- her. Everything in my future included her.

"You" I said sincerely as I ran my free hand through her softly. Her smile increased in size as she wrapped her arms around my neck

"Have I ever told you that I love you?" her voice was muffled slightly, her head still resting in the crook of my neck

I laughed lightly as I too couldn't help but smile "Once or twice, but it doesn't hurt to hear it again"

"I love you"

"I love you too Mitchie"

-

* * *

NATE POV

The mall's a lonely place when you're all by yourself. Yep, that's right I'm wondering past the many shops in the mall on my own. Ever since Mitchie and Shane finally woke up and realised that they were meant to be more than just friends , they've been practically joined at the hip 24/7. And even though Jason did offer to accompany me, I didn't really fancy being held up for hours whilst Jason's gone AWOL to the arcade or candy shop.

I pulled my headphones out of my ears as I stop outside the music shop, admiring the black electric guitar in the window. Ever since Mitchie's birthday, the three of us- Jason, Shane and I, had ended up regularly jamming in our garage or room, writing and creating various songs and it was becoming a hobby that I was getting more passionate towards. Not to mention how close the three of us had become, Jason has turned out to be a pretty decent guy- the weirdness and pyjama choice aside of course.

I entered the stop, my eyes still focused on the instrument and its hefty price tag

"It's a beauty isn't it?" my head snapped around, shocked at the presence of someone else behind me.

"Err... yeah" I stuttered out, taking in the appearance of the girl in front of me. Not to sound like the typical teenage guy but damn she is hot. Her auburn hair cascaded just below her shoulders in loose curls, her eyes a dark shade of brown. She was wearing a pair of dark blue skinny jeans accompanied by white tank top with a over-sized boyfriend styled caridgan over the top.

She must have noticed me checking her out as a smile appeared on her face along with a slight blush to her cheeks "too bad about the price though" she added

I nodded in agreement, $400 was a lot, and a significant chunk out of the bank of Nate

"Hi I'm Alyssa" she stuck out her hand directly in front of me as I gladly accepted the hand shake

"Nate"

"Nice shirt by the way" she commented as I looked down towards my tee "Queen" she nodded in satisfaction "legendary band if you ask me"

We had only known each other less than five minutes but it had already mesmerized me at how quickly I had become at ease with her. Her confidence shining through more than anything.

We continued to talk about music , exchanging opinions on our favourite bands and songs of all time before I finally plucked up the courage to do something I hadn't done before- besides with Mitchie.

"Hey, do you fancy going to grab lunch or something?" I asked as casually as possible, trying my best to disguise any signs of nerves

"Sure, I'd love too"

I grinned. Nate has a way with the ladies. Yeah I'll keep telling myself that.

-

* * *

MITCHIE POV

Things don't get much better than this, lying in your boyfriend's arms idly watching TV on a Saturday afternoon that is until we got interrupted

"HI GUYS!!!!!" Jason came pounding through the back door and into the living room, practically jumping up and down like an excitable kid "Whatcha doing?" He sat down in between us on the sofa, causing Shane to glare at him. Trust me if looks could kill, Jason would be six foot under right about now

"Oh nothing Jason, nothing at all" Shane replied, sarcasm dripping from his voice

"Oh well good thing I'm here to liven things up" Jason exclaimed, obviously missing Shane's sarcasm from the previous comment

"Can't we do something tomorrow Jay?" Shane whined "Me and mitchie were really busy...sitting around..."

"But I'm going back to college tomorrow! And you don't have too! I want to spend time with my Mitchie"

"You mean my mitchie" Shane corrected, sounding protective

"Hey,hey, I'm no one's property guys!" I defended myself "Besides c'mon Shane, what harm would it do?

He threw up his hands in surrender "Fine, but I am not moving my ass of this sofa"

"MOVIEE MARATHONN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Jason screamed "Mitchie, you make some waffles or pancakes and I'll choose the films, hurry!"

I dragged myself off the sofa laughing lightly, Jason and his bloody pancakes. I returned to the room, minutes later with a tray full of pancakes and several bowls of popcorn as I watched Jason's face light up as if it was Christmas. I sat myself beside Shane, snuggling myself into his side, resting my head on his chest

"So what's it going to be first Jay?"

"Well either mean girls or meet the fockers"

"NO WAY IN HELL AM I WATCHING SOME CHICK FLICK" Shane exclaimed, in a disgusted tone,

I looked towards Jason, exchanging knowing looks "Mean girls it is!" I announced as Shane let out a frustrated groan beside me

-

* * *

Today's the day. The day where Shane is finally deemed as fit and healthy enough to return to college, where Jason had left a few days previous, in the hope of reaching his ultimate goal. Our relationship over the past few months has been tested to the max as we both secretly fought our own inner battles with our emotions and better judgement. But we won,and I finally got my prince charming.

I stood outside my front porch as I watched the Grey's door open, revealing Shane lugging a suitcase of belongings wincing from the pain that still remained after his accident. My gaze remained on the door as Nate was the next to exit, preparing to say good bye also, but he wasn't alone...hold on...who's the girl?!

I raised an eyebrow as all three of them made their way down the street, Nate's arm slung casually around the girl's shoulder. Since when was friends with any other females? Since when did Nathanial Grey have the balls to talk to other females, let alone casually put his arm around one?

Shane dropped the suitcase by the side of his SUV before hobbling slowly but surely towards me, a frown evident on his face

"Cheer up Shane, we've done this so many times now." I said, trying to reassure him

He sighed "I know, but it's hard, and this time it's different"

"How is it?"

"Well before I was just leaving my friend, now I'm leaving my girlfriend" he pouted slightly, causing me to laugh. I wrapped my arms around his neck, looking at him straight in the eyes

"Well I'll be right here when you get back." I smiled before closing the gap, placing a soft but tender kiss on his lips

He pulled away reluctantly "I love you, remember that"

"I love you too Shane" I peered over his shoulders, noticing the Nate and the mystery girl still rather close to one another, deep in conversation with one another. I took a good look at her, she was pretty, Nate could have done a lot worse.

"Shane?" I asked, causing him to look down to me slightly

"Yeah babe?"

"Who's the girl" I whispered, not wanting to sound rude

"Oh that's Alyssa, Nate's new lady friend" my eyes widened slightly

"Since when?"

"Couple of weeks now" he replied casually, as if it was no big deal

"Why didn't he tell me?!" I was shocked and slightly offended, I thought Nate was my best friend, he could tell me anything.

"Because we were both too wrapped up in one another to pay any attention to Nate recently"

Oh. Makes sense. Maybe I'm not so offended. But he wasn't going to get away with it. I'll be having words with him later. I removed my arms from around Shane's neck to his waist, engulfing him in a bone crushing hug

"Now you're going to be down next weekend right?"

He nodded "Yes, trust me babe, I don't want to spend another second more than I have to away from you"

"You're such a mush, do you know that?"

"We'll I'm your mush"

I inhaled deeply "Go on you, you better get going, I know Jason and Jake are awaiting your return" he smiled sadly as I returned an equally enthusiastic one

"Bye Mitch, love you"

"Later Shane, love you too."

I watch the car disappear in the distance, like I had so many times before, but this time I didn't feel sad, lonely or angry. I didn't fixate my eyes on the road where the car was situated only moments before, wondering if things would ever be okay again.

Because now they were. I was naive to think that things would stay the same that we would remain in our innocent states.

Because after all change did happen. Good and bad. Friendships were put to the test, tears were shed, as we all got our own little reality checks. But as my mom said, it was all just a blessing in disguise

Looking back at it, I guess you could say it was all inevitable.

* * *

**So there you go, I've ended it with some loose ends and it's all happy, ready for the sequel to shock the shit out of you. So I have 458 reviews on this at the moment I'd love at least 480 by the time I post a notice on here that I've posted the sequel which may be as early as Saturday depending on how things go. That's 22 reviews. Seeming as I have 68 alerts on this fic, I'd love it for you guys to review, even if you haven't before just to tell me how I did, it would mean a lot to me**

**THIS IS WHAT YOU'VE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR- SUMMARY FOR THE SEQUEL:**

_**Coming soon: Too Good To Be True? Sequel to Inevitable?**_

_**They've been through a hell of a lot to get to where they are today, but 18 months on, has the honeymoon period finally worn off? What happens when her two best friends along with her boyfriend become international music sensations over night, leaving her to get on with her daily life, alone in a new city? With relationships being put to the test and the demand of fame becoming a little too much, things turn from bad to worse for all of the teens.**_

_**Tragedy strikes leaving Mitchie and Shane no choice but to grow up and face the consequences of his actions they all thought was long in the past. She's 18, he's nearly 21, in the end will true love conquer all, or was it too good to be true?**_

_**Sex, drugs and rocka-by-baby.**_


	29. sequelllllllll!

GUYS!

FIRST CHAPTER OF THE SEQUEL, TOO GOOD TO BE TRUE IS UP!

GO GIVE IT A READ

RECOMMEND INEVITABLE? TO YOUR FRIENDS

THANKS SO MUCH FOR ALL YOU SUPPORT ON THIS FIC

I LOVE YOU GUYS.


End file.
